Triqueta
by LadyAtenea99
Summary: Armin, un simple joven de instituto, comienza a interesarse por la nueva estudiante, la cual es llamada "rarita" por sus compañeros (amigos del pelinegro). Pero ella esconde muchas historias, las cuales ella intenta llevarse a la tumba, pero él intentará sanarla de todo mal.
1. Chapter 1

-Ahí pasa la rarita… -me dijo mi amiga Iris. Elevé mi mirada hacia el frente. Una chica de cabellos castaños caminaba entrando al instituto. Era una nueva alumna, había empezado hace ya un mes y todos los alumnos la habían calificado como "rara" por sus comportamientos: no hablaba mucho y muchas veces ni contestaba.

Nos encontrábamos bajo el árbol que se encontraba enfrente del instituto. Estábamos yo, Iris y Castiel. El último mencionado escuchaba música con sus auriculares a todo volumen, así que no escuchó el comentario.

-No me gusta aquel sobrenombre. –le dije, volviendo a mirar la pantalla.

-¿Y esa reacción por qué, Armin? –me preguntó la pelinaranja. Me encogí de hombros en modo de respuesta. Suspiró –intenté ser amable con ella, pero ya sabes, Castiel comenzó a esparcir aquel apodo y bueno… se volvió… ¿contagioso?

-No sé… -sonó el timbre. Sacudí al pelirojo y nos levantamos para ir a clases.

-Qué mierda -susurró entre dientes mi amigo – lo siento, ni en pedo voy a matemáticas, nos vemos por allí. –levantó su brazo y se dirigió al lado opuesto a nosotros. Pero a los segundos volvió. A su lado, el profesor. Tuve que contener una sonrisa al ver como el viejo "retaba" a Castiel por su poco "esfuerzo" para mejorar en clases.

Entramos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. Yo, al lado de Iris, atrás de la rara. En clase, digamos que no era el mejor alumno, me la pasaba dibujando, o mejor dicho, intentando dibujar, ya que se me daba fatal el dibujo.

-Ahora, grupos de a cuatro. Los que están adelante se dan la vuelta y ya está. Fácil, ¿pudo entender señor Castiel?

-Eso creo. –contestó, levantando una ceja.

-Entonces, todos entendieron. Comiencen a contestar el formulario –nadie rió, Castiel se dio la vuelta y comenzó a "hacer" lo que había dicho el profesor.

Kentin y la otra chica se dieron la vuelta. Iris comenzó a hablar con el militar y yo solo miraba a la la castaña que mantenía su vista al banco.

-¡Hola! –le dije amigablemente. Elevó la vista tímidamente y pude notar que sus ojos eran azules… no, más claros. Color cielo, llegando al turquesa. Igual que el mar del Caribe. –esos ojos… -susurré. La chica los abrió más y se sonrojó un poco. -¡Son iguales a los de la princesa Peach! –le sonreí. Ella levantó una ceja. -¿Sabes… quien es, no? –asintió suavemente, dudosa. –Genial, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Armin,-me interrumpió Iris –hagamos estas dos, ellos harán las otras. –miré a mi amiga y asentí. Comencé a hacer las preguntas, sin dudarlo, ya que, si no, la pelinaranja se enojaría.

No crucé palabra alguna con la castaña en todo el día. Era como un fantasma, la veía en un lugar, pero cuando alguien se cruzaba ya no estaba.

A la salida, siempre me iba con Iris y Alexy, mi hermano gemelo (para las que no sabían). La acompañábamos a su casa y luego íbamos a la nuestra. Caminando, nos encontramos con Kentin.

-¡Kentin! –gritó mi hermano y se le lanzó arriba.

-¡ALEXY! –gritó el militar, asustado por aquella reacción. Literalmente, lo tiró al suelo con una técnica que desconocía.

-Oye, eso fue muy mortal kombat… ¿Qué haces por aquí? –le pregunté.

-Iba caminando y… tenía ganas de tomar algo, así que me desvié de mi camino habitual

-¡Genial! Vayamos todos. –propuso mi amiga

-No sé, Iris…. –vi la cara de mi hermano. Suspiré. –Okey, vayamos todos. Pero que sea en el centro comercial.

Llegamos al centro, nos dirigimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa, cercana a las vidrieras. Charlamos un rato. Iris y Alexy se ofrecieron para ir a buscar las bebidas. Les di el dinero, al igual que Kentin, y se fueron.

-¿Y? –me preguntó.

-¿Qué? –crucé mis piernas y me apoyé en el cómodo sillón.

-Te vi hablando con mi compañera de banco hoy –se acercó un poco, poniendo sus codos en sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

-Solo quería saber su nombre…

-¿Lo conseguiste?

-…-me encogí de hombros, pero tuve que decirle la verdad. –No

-Qué lástima

-¿Por qué?

-Ni yo me lo sé. -Reí por lo bajo. El militar cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de desaprobación.- que sea su compañero no significa nada.

-Sí que significa, eres el que pasa más tiempo con ella… Dios mío, ¿hablará con alguien?

-Ni idea. –nos quedamos en silencio -¿y cómo andan las cosas con Iris? Se ven bien juntos

-Y… ¿cómo andan las cosas con Alexy? Se ven bien juntos –abrió los ojos como dos platos y antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo interrumpí. –era una broma, eso mismo siento yo cuando me preguntan algo con ella. Solo es una amiga, listo.

-Okey, eso espero.

-Diles que ya vengo, voy al baño. –me paré y me dirigí al pasillo del baño. Cuando ya nadie de mis conocidos me estaban viendo, me fui directo a la tienda de video juegos. Si, lo tenía todo planeado. Caminando, pude distinguir aquella melena castaña viendo la vidriera

-¡Princesa Peach! –grité. Mucha gente se dio vuelta, pero luego volvieron a lo que hacían. La chica se me quedó observando, sin expresión alguna. Solo podía notar cómo se sonrojaba. –no pensé que te gustaban los videojuegos… -cuando iba a decir algo, la interrumpí. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-L-Lea… -me dijo finalmente. Suspiró, como si su misión hubiera sido cumplida.

-¿Lea? –asintió. Sonreí –qué lindo nombre… muy lindo, si. –nos quedamos en silencio. -¿Entramos? –hice ademán para entrar a la tienda.

-Es que yo… -miró la tienda y luego a la gente que nos rodeaba –Está bien.

Entramos, todos se voltearon a ver a mi acompañante. La observaron mucho tiempo, pero cuando cruzaban mirada conmigo, se volteaban. Fui a la sección de "PSP", en cambio, ella se fue a la de "PC". De vez en cuando me asomaba para verla; debía de medir cerca del metro setenta y cinco, tenía la cintura marcada y un poco de caderas. Tenía la espalda adecuada y unas piernas largas. Su cabello llegaba hasta sus codos, era enrulada y de un castaño muy claro (_n/a: al estilo de la cantante "Lorde" pero más claro y más largo)_

Me acerqué a ella abanicándole el juego que había elegido.

-¿Y tú? –me miró y sacó una expansión de los Sims 3 -¿En serio?

-Si… soy fanática de ellos… -miré el dvd: "Los Sims 3 aventura en la isla" –es… un buen juego.

-No lo dudo, es de EA. ¿De qué trata? –abrió los ojos como dos platos al oír aquella pregunta. Sonreí divertido. -¿Qué?

-No puedo creer que no los conozcas –esta vez, no hizo pausas. -¡Son geniales! Bueno, no son el juego "wow, que geniales". No dormí por un día jugando a este –sacó otro disco, pero esta vez era una expansión llamada "¡Vaya Fauna!" –Bueno, eso. Te los presto si quieres, tengo todos –se cruzó de brazos.

Nos quedamos en silencio y ella, como si fuera un reflejo se sonrojó y agarró el disco de mis manos.

-M…me tengo que ir –dijo. Se fue a la caja, pagó el juego y salió por la puerta. Hice lo mismo que ella pero corrí hacia ella.

-¡Lena, espera! –ella paró pero no se dio la vuelta. –No pensé que eras fanatica.

-No… no lo soy –me dijo. Agarró con una mano, el codo de su otro brazo. –Solo juego los que me parecen entretenidos

-¿No hacemos todos eso?

-O los que me permitan mi PC…

-Bueno, eso ya es otra cosa… -reí por lo bajo. -¿No quieres venir? Estoy con unos amigos tomando algo, aquí, en el café.

-Lo siento… pe-pero no puedo –me miró a los ojos. Turquesas. Se fue y salió por la puerta del centro, esta vez no la seguí.

Volví con mis amigos. Ya estaban terminándose el café. Me preguntaron por qué tardé tanto, mi excusa: mucha gente. Cuando ya se encontraba mi vaso vacio, salimos y cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa.

-Alexy, ¿conoces a Lena? –le pregunté, de camino a casa

-¿Quién?

-La rara… -él asintió pensando.

-¡Ah! La de cabellos castaños –asentí. –un poco, estamos en arte juntos… muchas veces me olvido mis pinturas y ella me presta su pincel –rió para él mismo. –parece ser una buena persona, pero no hablamos mucho… debe de ser muy tímida.

-Si… ¿y sabes por qué le dicen "rarita"? Hoy Iris hizo aquel comentario.

-Ah, es muy fácil, fue un día que faltaste…

_**Flash Back**_

_{Narrado desde Perspectiva de Alexy}_

_Estábamos con Rosa discutiendo sobre cuestiones de vestimenta ya que su novio quiere empezar a hacer la línea de ropa para otoño cuando Castiel se nos unió a la conversación, claro, cambiando de tema a uno más importante. _

_Sin darnos cuenta, estábamos tapando unos casilleros. Cuando la dueña llegó no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí en silencio, mirando al suelo. Castiel no había notado su existencia, asi que cuando se dio la vuelta se la llevó puesta. Los dos cayeron al suelo, pero para colmo, cuando el pelirojo iba a decirle una grosería, él gritó._

_-¡UN FANTASMA! –y se fue corriendo. La joven se encontraba con el pelo cubriéndole medio rostro y sus ojos, al ser tan claro y contrastan con su tono de piel, se podría decir, que brillaban._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Ya sé que es muy estúpida la razón, pero en aquel momento, hasta yo y Rosa nos pegamos un sustito –rió de nuevo. Rodee los ojos y saqué las llaves para abrir el portón de la casa.

Cuando iba a cerrar la pequeña puerta de metal que entraba a nuestro jardín delantero, Lena pasaba por delante de allí, por los audiculares puestos. ¿Corría?

-¡LENA! –grité y comencé a perseguirla.

Dio un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás y comenzó a acelerar el paso. Yo seguía gritando su nombre y corría con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡AYUDA! –comenzó a mover los brazos como una loca. Aceleré el paso y la pasé, haciendo que ella pare y me mire a los ojos.

-Soy… Armin –dije, intentando respirar como un ser humano. Tragué aire y comencé a hablar normalmente -¿Sucede algo?

-¿Eh?

-Estabas corriendo…. –miré su atuendo: calzas deportivas, zapatillas y una remera sin mangas. Tenía el pelo atado… -¿estabas ejercitando? –Asintió -¿a esta hora de la noche? –asintió, de nuevo. –Eres super rara. –su rostro se posó al suelo y cruzó sus brazos. Me acerqué un poco y bajé mi rostro hasta su altura –lo decía del buen modo.

-Que bueno –aún seguía con el rostro hacia abajo

-¿Qué escuchas?

-¿Eh? –antes de que pudiera decir algo, agarré uno de sus audiculares blancos. –Em… es _**Linkin Park, The Catalyst **_

-Interesante –dije mientras escuchaba la melodía. –muy interesante.

-¿Vi-vives por aquí?

-Sí, allí –señalé mi casa. Alexy estaba allí apoyado mirándonos. Podía notar su sonrisa burlona. –y el chico de allí es mi hermano. Saluda –levanté su brazo y comencé a moverlo. Lena se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-B…Bueno… me voy… debo… terminar –se puso el otro auricular y siguió trotando. Cuando pasó por mi lado, pude notar que tenía un tatuaje: Toad en color rojo.

-Interesante, muy interesante

-¡ARMIN VEN AQUÍ MISMO O TE BORRO LA PARTIDA DE LO QUE SEA! –gritó Alexy

-¡YA VOY! –comencé a caminar hacia mi casa.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Algo que contarme? –dijo Alexy cuando pasé a su lado para abrir la puerta de madera

-¿Debería? –me hizo un puchero y ruidos de perrito -¡Sabes que odio que hagas eso! –seguía con la vista en la puerta y suspiré. Dejé las llaves colgando de la cerradura y me di media vuelta –Okey, te contaré.

-¡Sí!

-Pero no le dirás a nadie –lo señalé, él asintió y comenzó a escucharme, atentamente. –Bueno, se llama Lena –espera eso ya se lo había dicho… pensé de nuevo y comencé de nuevo con la historia –Te contaré desde el principio: su nombre es Lena y viene al instituto con nosotros…

-¿Me jodes? Eso ya lo sé, pasa a lo interesante…

-¿Quieres saber si o no? –él asintió –entonces, deja que te cuente a mí manera. –rodó los ojos y se apoyó en la pared. –bueno, se sienta al lado de Kentin y enfrente mío. El profesor pidió grupos de a cuatro, así que ellos dos se dieron la vuelta y bueno ¡así se formó el grupito! –Aplaudí idiotamente –mientras Iris y Kentin hablaban de las preguntas, intenté hablar con ella… -recordé sus ojos… turquesas -¡Tiene los ojos igual que la princesa Peach! –mi hermano se quedó observándome… al estilo de los animes, una gota comenzó a formarse en mi frente.

-Bueno, sigue.

-Pero Iris nos interrumpió, así que no hablé mucho con ella. –tragué saliva –luego, cuando fuimos al centro comercial me "escapé" –hice el gesto de las comillas con mis manos –de ustedes y me fui a la tienda de video juegos –antes de que Alex me dijere algo, continué –y estaba allí, viendo la vitrina. Así que me le acerqué y comenzamos a hablar… aunque, en verdad era yo hablando y ella escuchando. Entramos y yo me fui a la sección de psp y ella a la de pc. Cuando conseguí mi juego me acerqué a ella y bueno… ¡Me habló!

-¿Por qué tanta emoción?

-Porque –le agarré de los hombros –por un segundo no paró, no tartamudeó –levanté mis brazos al cielo –fue una ayuda de Dios

-Cálmate… -lo miré, tenía una mano en su frente -¿pasó algo más?

-Ah, sí, tiene un tatuaje muy sexy…

-¿Qué dijiste?

Me puse ambas manos en la boca, ni yo se lo que había dicho… aquella palabra se había escapado de mi boca, fue como un reflejo… ¡Me pasa por estar tanto tiempo junto a Castiel!

-Hermano, repite lo que has dicho

-Que tiene un tatuaje.

-Lo otro….

-No dije nada más –abrí la puerta y entré rápidamente. Corrí hasta nuestro cuarto y cerré la puerta. Suspiré del alivio, escuchaba a mi hermano gritando desde el otro lado. Agarré mi PSP, enchufé los auriculares y me acosté en mi cama. ¿Qué había dicho? "sexy" la palabra resonó por toda mi cabeza… lo había usado, estaba seguro.

Me quedé dormido en un simple segundo, luego de haber perdido la partida contra "DarkLover", un simple jugador que se cree mejor que yo, en la siguiente vuelta lo iba a matar.

-.-.-

Al otro día, mi alarma sonó a las seis treinta. Me levanté y pude ver que Alexy no estaba en su cama. Abrí la puerta que estaba con seguro, fui hasta el living y vi a mi hermano durmiendo en el sillón. Me bañé y desayuné: un jugo de naranja y una tostada con queso.

-¿¡No me despiertas!? –gritó Alexy al ver la hora.

-Te veías tan lindo durmiendo… -dijo algo por lo bajo y se fue a bañar. Me acerqué a la puerta y le grité -¿Te espero?

-¡Has lo que quieras!

-Bueno, nos vemos en el instituto….

Comencé a caminar por la calle. Estaba lleno de personas con trajes que iban hasta la parada del subte o de los colectivos. Odiaría ser uno más de la masa de gente que va a una aburrida oficina. Faltaban tres años para terminar los estudios y yo todavía no tenía decidido que iba a hacer con mi vida. Suerte que nuestros padres no nos persiguen con las decisiones del futuro.

-¡Perdedor! –gritó alguien, me di media vuelta y pude notar a Castiel. Paré para esperarlo, nos saludamos con un juego de manos y comenzamos a caminar. -¿y tu hermano?

-Me olvidé de despertarlo –mentí.

-Está bien… -cambió de tema –¿Sabes? Iris nos ha invitado a una fiesta esta tarde… viernes, podemos conseguir a alguien.

-No estoy interesado en las fiestas, y si voy, Iris estaría siempre a mi lado… no es divertido.

-Tú sabes por qué –se agarró la mano con la cabeza -¿nunca le darás un sí?

-¿Un qué?

-Amigo, ¿sabes que ella está loca por ti, no? –abrí los ojos como dos platos –no te me hagas el inocente, es muy obvio –no respondí. –Mierda, la cagué. No le digas que yo… lo dije, ¿sí?

-Pero… ¿y ahora?

Castiel no me respondió, solamente se acercó a una chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Hola rarita –me quedé parado viendo la situación, el pelirojo estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, así que la joven se encogió de hombros y no giró la cabeza, seguía mirando al camino y nunca paraba su paso. -¿Qué lees? –agarró el libro que tenía entre su manos. –"Juego de Tronos"… suena tan aburrido –tiró el libro al suelo y comenzó a reir. La chica paró y Castiel siguió.

La miré por un segundo… Lena. Me acerqué a ella y le agarré el libro, ya que ella solo estaba en ¿shock?

-Hola… -le dije, mientras sostenía el libro adelante suyo. Lo agarró y se lo apoyó en el pecho. -¿Todo bien? –asintió y miró al suelo. La masa de gente a nuestro alrededor nos empujaba de a poco. -¿Quieres… caminar conmigo? Tomaremos un atajo, será divertido. –se sonrojó a mi petición y yo hice lo mismo.

-Está… bien –respondió. Saludé a mi amigo que estaba con la mandíbula por el piso.

Fuimos por el parque, allí estaba tranquilo. Paré, compré dos sodas en una tienda cercana y luego seguimos nuestro camino. Le di una y ella se agachó, abrió su mochila y guardó el libro. Luego, agarró la bebida y siguió caminando a mi lado.

-Lo siento… lo que hizo el pelirojo…

-No pasa nada.

-Él no siempre es así. Nomas con los que él piensa que vale la pena… -giró su rostro y levantó una ceja. –mejor me callo. –ella asintió y tomó un sorbo de la "Coca-Cola" fría.

-Gracias –miró su bebida, pude notar un leve sonrojo en su rostro –por… acompañarme. Nadie me había acompañado al instituto –caí en la cuenta que ya habíamos llegado.

Se alejó y yo me quedé embobado con su silueta. Sacudí mi rostro y me dispuse a entrar, cuando una mano fuerte me agarró y me empujó contra una pared. Castiel y ya sabía que quería.

-¿Una explicación, por favor? –me dijo, frunciendo el ceño

-Es solo una amiga. No debes de preocuparte, nadie ocupará tu lugar –le dije en broma, pero él seguía con el ceño fruncido

-No estoy de chiste, Armin. Dime ahora. Si yo la molesto, deberías de hacerlo tú también, ¿sabes? –cerró los ojos y apretó su puño

-No es para tanto –tragué saliva. –Solo qué tiene los mismos gustos que yo y… y… -Castiel se separó y me miró confundido.

-¿Te interesa?

-¿Qué? –podía notar como mi rostro se iba calentando

-Si la chica esa te parece linda… ¿Armin? –se cruzó de brazos y me sonrió burlonamente

-¡Claro que no! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? –Comencé a reír -¿Te escuchaste? ¡Suenas a loco! –Me comencé a alejar y para dejarle claro mis NO intenciones –hoy iré a la fiesta de Iris

-Qué bueno… -me giré y pude ver que allí estaba mi amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hola Iris.

-¿Entramos juntos? –asentí y nos encaminamos hacia el aula B, donde tocaba matemáticas. Allí, adelante mío, estaba Lena

En el medio de clase del viejo, Iris le pasa una nota a Kentin y a su compañera. El militar se da la vuelta y le asiente a la pelinaranja.

-¿y tú? –le pregunta mi compañera. Quedó un momento pensando y, luego, asintió. Ella respondió y se sentó.

-¿Qué cosa? –le pregunté curioso

-Si quieren ir a la fiesta, obviamente –me sonrió, pero luego desvió la mirada.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Más rápidas de lo común ya que nos salteamos las de literatura y las de físico-química.

-Iremos a la casa de Lysandro para luego ir a la fiesta –me dijo el pelirojo -¿Te nos unes?

-Sí, claro, dudo mucho que mi hermano tenga algún problema con ello. –mejor dicho: así él no elige mi ropa.

Nos subimos al colectivo, el cual nos dejaba a una cuadra de la casa del albino. Todos habrán pensado en una casa al estilo victoriano, pero se equivocaban. Era de una apariencia que quedabas hipnotizado, a la vista lucia lujosa y muy espaciosa. Al entrar, el espacio exterior no mentía. Era tal cual me la hubiera imaginado: de dos pisos, con gran espacio para correr o hacer lo que uno quiera. Entraria, fácilmente, todo el instituto.

-¿Subimos? –dijo Lysandro.

Lo seguimos a su cuarto. Uno muy simple: un escritorio con una netbook, una cama doble con dos mesitas de luz a su lado, un armario doble puerta, un espejo y otra puerta que llevaba al baño. Lo que lucía curioso era un equipo de música que ocupaba toda la pared con un micrófono y dos audífonos "Genius" (n/a: una marca). Al lado de una gran ventana, se encontraba un gran sillón al estilo de los libros de "Sherlock Holmes"

-Pónganse cómodos –se sentó en su cama y se sacó los zapatos. Todos lo emitamos.

-Iré a cambiarme –dijo Kentin y se dirigió al baño.

Castiel se sentó en el sofá y agarró una libreta que se encontraba sobre el escritorio del albino. No era la que llevaba consigo todo el tiempo, si no que esta era de cuero negro.

-¿Y eso? –dije curioso

-Es donde pongo mis letras finales… -dijo Lysandro, mientras se paraba e iba al equipo de música. Agarró unos discos y los puso en el equipo. Comenzó a sonar unas canciones que, sinceramente, desconocía.

-Ehmm… -los dos me miraron.

-¿No conoces? –me preguntó el pelirojo.

-Claro que no… yo escucho otra clase de música…

-¿Por ejemplo? –Lysandro levantó una ceja. Castiel me pasó la computadora del dueño de la casa y me la prendió. Abrí el buscador y puse "youtube" y, en el buscador, puse "Recess" de Skrillex. La escuchaban atentamente.

Cuando terminó, nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio. Quería su opinión.

-Interesante… -dijo Lysandro

-¿Interesante? –preguntó Castiel al albino

-Sí, nunca había escuchado aquella clase de música. –si paró y abrió su armario. Miré el reloj que colgaba de la pared, solo faltaban dos horas para que comenzara la fiesta.

Kentin salió del baño vestido de un jean oscuro y una camisa blanca suelta. El albino comenzó a cambiarse enfrente de nosotros al igual que Castiel. Si mi hermano hubiera estado…

A las nueve ya estábamos todos listos. Me había decidido por un jean suelto azul oscuro y una remera negra con un estampado de no sé qué… me la había prestado Lysandro. Y arriba una campera, la misma que había llevado para el instituto: de cuero marrón.

-Bueno, mi hermano nos prestó el auto –dijo Lysandro agarrando las llaves de un bol. –y no, Castiel, no te dejaré conducir.

El pelirojo hizo una mueca y abrió la puerta. Una camioneta Jeep se encontraba en la puerta, nos subimos los cuatro y nos dirigimos al destino.

Cuando nos estábamos acercando, se veía a mucha gente caminando hasta la casa de Iris. Muchas chicas con polleras cortas o top ajustados. Castiel le silbaba a alguna o gritaba. Lysandro sonreía y Kentin cada vez más, se escondía en su asiento.

-Llegamos –dijo Lysandro al parar el auto aproximadamente a dos cuadras de lejanía.

-¿Por qué tan lejos? –pregunté, confundido

-Cuando Castiel bebe le gusta romper cosas y este auto, si lo toca, yo lo mato –dijo, calmado. El pelirojo rió entre dientes.

Bajamos y caminamos hasta la casa. Estaba lleno de chicos del instituto y extraños que debieron de sumarse al ver tanta gente.

-Nos vemos luego –dijo el pelirojo y se acercó a una joven de cabellos rubios lacios que usaba un jean ajustado y una remera escotada y corta que dejaba ver su ombligo.

-¡Kentin! –gritó alguien al otro lado de la sala. El castaño vio al que originó el grito y se fue para el lado contrario -¡espera! –mi hermano pasó de mi y se fue a perseguir al militar. -¡quiero ver lo que llevas!

Perdí a Lysandro de la vista, así que fui hasta la improvisada barra y me llené un vaso de plástico de cerveza.

-Hola Armin –dijo Iris, mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Hola –volteé y vi lo que usaba, nunca la había visto así: una pollera tubo, ajustada de color negro, una musculosa que dejaba ver gran parte de sus pechos y unos tacos negros.

-¿T-Te gusta? –me dijo, al notar que la miré de pies a cabeza

-Estás… diferente –dije finalmente.

-¿Nada más? –suspiró –dejé que Rosaly me vista para nada.

-No, no es eso… es que, Iris.

-Espera, subamos a un lugar más privado. –me tomó de la mano y comenzó a arastrarme. Subimos las escaleras, había dos parejas besándose. Abrió una puerta, debía de ser su cuarto, y luego la cerró. –Listo, ¿qué querías decirme?

-Iris, yo… -pero antes de que pudiera terminar se abalanzó hacia mí y me besó. Estaba sobre mí. En ese momento escucho como la puerta se cierra. La tiro a un lado de la cama y me levanto –Iris… te veo solo como una amiga.

-Armin… -se tapó los ojos, pero luego veo que no había llorado –no me rendiré –salí por la puerta y vi a Lena bajar corriendo las escaleras.

La seguí. Salió por la puerta de entrada, estaba yéndose.

-¡Espera! –grité.

Se dio media vuelta. Estaba usando un jean ajustado (pero no tanto) con unas deportivas. Pero lo más interesa era su remera: una camisa al estilo hippie, blanca, suelta que contrastaba con su corpiño que era negro. Aunque la camisa tenía manga larga, se podía ver perfectamente su tatuaje.

Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Ya te vas?

-S-Si… las fiestas no son lo mio –paró un segundo y me miró a los ojos: se había maquillado un poco –ni siquiera sé por qué vine. –rió a lo bajo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, nada… -me señaló un labio –tienes pintalabios rojo.

Me sonrojé y abrí los ojos como dos platos. Rápidamente pasé mi brazo por donde me había señalado

-¿Ya está? –dije y me le acerqué un poco

-No espera, te queda un poco más –pasó, dulcemente su dedo cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Se sonrojó, pero terminó con su tarea –Listo, perfecto –y levantó su pulgar en forma de aprobación.

-¡Miren quien vino! –gritó el pelirojo. Me agarró del cuello y se tiró arriba mío –La rarita… ¿cómo era tu nombre?

-Castiel –me acerqué un poco –hueles a alcohol…

-Perdí la cuenta luego del quinto vaso, ¿sí? –sé acercó a Lena –no te ves mal, rara, eh.

En su rostro, no se veía expresión alguna, solo lo miraba, con sus ojos turquesas. Quería intervenir, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-Me voy… -me dijo y se dio la vuelta. Su pelo, golpeó suavemente el rostro de Castiel.

-¡Gracias por la linda vista! –gritó mientras se alejaba. Rió por su chiste y se fue. Yo me quedé observando cómo se iba alejando.

En su espalda, cerca de la columna vertebral, pude distinguir una mancha negra. Estaba justo debajo del corpiño. Corrí hasta ella. Le agarré el brazo, impidiendo que se vaya.

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Te acompaño hasta tu casa _

Lena se sonrojó a tal extremo que parecía el pelo de mi amigo, Castiel. Asintió por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar. Intentaba seguir sus pasos, pero estos eran rápidos y pequeños, su mirada siempre se encontraba en el piso.

-Nunca pensé que vendrías… -intentaba empezar una conversación. Él clima bajaba su temperatura, se podía sentir como el aire iba refrescando.

-S-Si, bueno, tenía ganas… fue mi primera fiesta de instituto…

-¿Hace cuanto estabas? –le pregunté, curioso. Había metido mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-Em, bueno, no sé exactamente, pero creo… que antes de que tú llegaras –subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con mis ojos. Me sonrojé ¿estuvo esperándome? Al ver que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, comienza a reírse nerviosamente -¡No es lo que crees!

-¿Ah, sí? –Sonreí, seductoramente -¿Qué piensas que estoy pensando? –reí al ver que su rostro se había convertido en un gran tomate.

-Pensé… -podía sentir, con cada palabra que decía, su esfuerzo. Paró de caminar, por eso, me giré. Tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados -¡Pensé que tú pensabas que yo estoy interesada en tu novio! –lo gritó. Mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos. Nos miramos por unos segundos, pero luego los dos esquivamos las miradas

-¡Yo no estaba pensando eso! –le dije, alto, así escuchaba. –Espera, ¡¿Novio?!

-¡Discúlpame! ¡No pienso robarte a tu novio y menos lanzarle un embrujo!

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! –estaba sorprendido, los dos nos encontrábamos gritándonos en el medio de la calle, los dos, con un sonrojo máximo. -¡Castiel no es mi novio! ¡No soy GAY!

-¡Lo siento! –se agachó, imitando las disculpas que veo en mis animes. Me acerqué y me agaché, para posicionarme a su altura. Levantó la cabeza, estamos a centímetros.

-No es lo que yo pensaba –suspiré –no tienes que preocuparte… El pelirojo no es mi pareja… -pude escuchar un leve suspiro.

-Está bien –se reincorporó y, luego, me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Al estar ya, con las dos piernas estiradas, le dediqué una amigable sonrisa.

-Bueno… ¿Y tú casa?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, te estaba acompañando a tu casa –levanté una ceja

-Ah… por el otro lado… -se agarró la nuca con un brazo –es que no quería arruinar mi salida triunfal…

-Bueno, pero vayamos por otro lado, ni loco quiero volver a pasar por delante de la fiesta de Iris.

o-o-o-o

Llegamos a una gran casa de estilo contemporáneo. Tenía dos pisos, desde afuera, se podía ver un balcón en el cual colgaban dos macetas con flores. Una gran entrada al estilo antiguo nos recibía.

-Es aquí… ¡llegamos! –extendió sus brazos a modo de "bienvenida". Sacó sus llaves de un bolso y abrió la puerta. –Entra, tranquilo, mis padres no están en casa. –pasé por el umbral. Estaba todo perfectamente ordenado. Lena dejó las llaves en un llavero que colgaba en la pared, junto a un gran espejo.

-¿Dónde están tus padres? –pregunté, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Ah… ni idea. –me dijo. Se tiró en un gran sofá blanco y se sacó los zapatos.

-Bueno… -miré a mí alrededor. Había una gran pared llena de fotos, no eran marcos, si no un empapelado de fotos. Me acerqué y comencé a inspeccionar cada imagen.

-¿Te gusta? –giré mi rostro y allí estaba, Lena, había puesto sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su jean y se encogió de hombros –fue mi idea… tardé días en hacerlo, ¿sabes? No es tan fácil como parece.

-Quedó hermoso.

-Gracias –me sonrió. – ¿Quieres quedarte a ver una película? Mi padre tiene una gran colección en aquella estantería. –me señaló un armario de madera oscura.

-Será divertido.

-¡Genial! –levantó un brazo y una pierna y me guiñó un ojo. –iré a hacer palomitas. –y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

Pasé el dedo por una foto en la cual estaba una pequeña niña de por lo menos, diez años, con dos chicas más. Las tres llevaban en sus manos, flores distintas, pero, al estar en blanco y negro, no podía distinguir de que colores eran.

Me paré y fui hasta el estante que me había señalado Lena. Si, es verdad, había una gran cantidad de películas: pasábamos de películas de terror hasta románticas/melancólicas. Saqué algunas que me parecieron divertidas… la mayoría de ellas eran de terror, ya que aquel género me fascinaba (me encantan los efectos especiales: los escenarios).

-¡Ya están! –se acercó caminando con un bol lleno de pochoclos. -¿Elegiste alguna? –le extendí las que me habían parecido interesantes. Apoyó la comida en la mesita ratona que se encontraba adelante del sillón y comenzó a inspeccionar. –Esta.

-¿Estás segura? –le pregunté.

-Sep –se llevó algunas palomitas a la boca –Será divertido ver cómo te asustas

-Sí, claro. No me asusto fácilmente –me crucé de brazos.

-¿Es un reto? –me preguntó levantando las cejas.

-Si lo vemos de aquella forma, sí.

-Bien. –se notaba que estaba disfrutando aquel momento. –Si tú te asustas primero que yo, deberás ir vestido de chica al instituto, el lunes.

-Y si tú te asustas… -me quedé pensando. –deberás mostrarme la mancha negra que tienes en la espalda

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos, se sonrojó y dirigió su mirada a sus manos.

-¿L-La viste? –tartamudeó. No respondí, pero mi silencio ya afirmaba su pregunta. –E-Esta b-bien. S-Si eso q-quieres. –me extendió su mano y yo se la estreché.

Miramos la película sentados en el mismo sofá. De vez en cuando, los dos nos mirábamos para ver nuestras reacciones en alguna parte "escalofriante". Se llamaba "Alien", era una película de 1979, un clásico de aquel género.

Terminó. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Gané yo. –me dijo cuando la pantalla se puso negra. Cruzó los brazos y me miró con aquellos ojos turquesas.

-¿Pero qué dices? –La miré, divertido –está claro que yo fui el ganador.

-Pero que poco caballero –suspiró teatralmente. Reí por lo bajo. -¡Encima se ríe el jovencito! –Imitó la voz de una madre furiosa –estás en mi territorio, así que yo gano.

-Fue un E-M-P-A-T-E. –En cada letra, hacia un silencio -¿quedó claro?

-Entonces tú te viste de mujer y yo… -no terminó la oración, así que yo se la completé.

-Sí, me muestras lo de tu espalda.

-Un trato es un trato. –tragó aire. Se notaba que le costaba mostrarme aquello. Mi curiosidad iba aumentando. Se dio la vuelta y me dejó la espalda. No se movía, quería que yo lo haga.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente. Puse mis manos en su espalda y agarré un pedazo de tela. Estaba… ¿temblando? De a poco, dejaba que se vea más piel y llegué hasta su sostén negro. Su piel clara dejaba que vea un tatuaje que yo desconocía.

-Qué gracioso… esto aparece en el suelo del laboratorio en Assasin´s Creed –dije y silbé. Le bajé la remera y nos quedamos en silencio –Es… lindo.

-G-Gracias. –se dio la vuelta. –Bueno, es tarde –miré el reloj. Si, si lo era (4.00 am). –Si quieres te preparo el sillón o si no… -señaló la puerta.

-Qué difícil decisión –dije y me rasqué la barbilla: suave como las pompis de un bebé (todavía no me salen los pelos de "hombre")

Rió por lo bajo, tímidamente. Estábamos tan cerca que podía distinguir unas dulces pecas que adornaba su rostro. Se levantó y agarró un saco que colgaba de un perchero.

-Venga, te acompaño hasta que te tomes un taxi –se puso la campera entera.

-Y yo que quería quedarme –dije por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? –seguía sonriente.

-¡N-Nada! –podía sentir como la sangra subía a mi rostro. Me paré rápidamente y me puse la campera en tiempo rencor.

Caminábamos en las calles oscuras, alumbradas por simples faroles. Ella seguía sonriendo.

-¿Por qué tanta sonrisa?

-Es que… la pasé bien –hizo una pausa, pero luego continuó –hace mucho no hacía esto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Salir con amigos –se giró y me sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esta vez el tomate era yo. –Cuando me mudé no tuve ningún amigo…

-Hace un mes –pero cuando iba a continuar, me interrumpió.

-Oh, no. –Rió –Sweet Amoris no es mi primer instituto. Estoy hace más de cinco años aquí. –Suspiró –Cinco años de mi vida sin amigos, ¿lo puedes creer? –Luego abrió los ojos como dos platos -¡Eres mi primer amigo! –Me agarró de los brazos.-Gracias –me dijo tímidamente.

-No hay de qué –caminamos un rato en silencio. -¿Qué significa el tatuaje?

-Mmmm… -me mostró su hombro –me da vida en Mario Bros, así que… -la interrumpí.

-El de la espalda…

-Ah. –se quedó en silencio. Luego de unos minutos –Se llama "Triqueta", es un símbolo celta. Significa la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento. –se inclinó hacia la calle y levantó el brazo. Un taxi paró por su señal –señorita –dijo mientras me abría la puerta. Cuando entré la cerró y se inclinó por la ventanilla abierta. –Gracias por esta noche –y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. -¡Quiero ver esas piernas el lunes! –y golpeó el capot del taxi, dándole a entender que empiece a andar.

Miré para atrás, estaba saludando y luego la perdí de vista. Reí para mí solo.

-Discúlpame que te interrumpa, querido –una mujer de pelo rosado conducía el coche –pero estoy hace dos minutos andando por cualquier lado… ¿Me puede decir la dirección?

-Oh, me había olvidado –estaba más alegre de lo normal. Le dije la dirección y la mujer me sonrió como respuesta.

-¿Era tu novia? –me sonrojé al instante que la mujer moduló aquellas palabras.

-¡P-Pero qué dices! –no sé cuantas veces dije eso hoy. –S-Solo es una amiga… ¡Se nos hizo tarde! Nos habíamos quedado viendo una película.

-Bueno, clama crío, yo solo preguntaba.

Llegamos a mi casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No quedaba tan lejos la casa de uno con el otro, tal vez por eso la vi trotar. Alexy se encontraba esperándome en la puerta. Cuando me bajé, el se paró del suelo y se dirigió a mí.

-¡Hermanito! –dijo. Su aliento olía a alcohol. –Al fin llegas. Tendría que hacerme un juego de llaves… -comentó.

-Creo que sí, sería más fácil. –caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí.

-¿Dónde estabas? No te vi en la fiesta de Iris. –Entró y se sacó los zapatos.

-Me fui con una amiga a su casa y vimos una película, nada importante.

-¡Armin! –gritó, emocionado. Me agarró de los hombros y me abrazó. -¡Al Fin! –me besó las dos mejillas y se fue hasta nuestro cuarto. Lo imité, entré y él ya se encontraba acostado en la cama. Me acosté en la mía y saqué mi portátil.

Me conecté al juego online que me encontraba jugando en estos momentos. Al instante, recibí un e-mail de "DarkLover" mi mortal enemigo

_-Miren quien se conectó, el gallinita. –_

Como era un "online", cada uno tenía un personaje decorado como cualquiera quiera. Yo era un humano pero con características de robot. Usaba la especie de mago/guerrero, es decir, podía usar espadas y, al mismo tiempo, resucitar a mis aliados.

Me teletransporté a donde se encontraba el antes mencionado. Ella o él, nunca me quedó claro, era un elfo de la noche, es decir, tenía las características de un elfo común pero, como subió al nivel 65, podía elegir entre la noche o el día, y el usuario eligió la noche. Los que los distinguía uno de otro eran los ojos: sus ojos eran blancos, sin pupilas, eran bellos, pero mortales. Sus poderes se maximizaban cuando juegan de noche. DarkLover es un mago experto y esta subiendo de nivel en arquería (todos ataques de lejos).

_-¿Qué tal corazón? –_le dije cuando me encontraba a su lado. Su skin era de una mujer, usaba colores negros o azules oscuros. Hoy usaba un vestido que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, con unas botas negras altas. El pelo era largo y lacio (como el juego tiene muy buenos gráficos, el pelo se movía cada vez que caminaba (_n/a: al estilo de Alice: Madness Returns) _)

-_¿A quién llamas así novato? –se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos (_los personajes tienen movimientos)

_-A ti, DarkLover _–hice el gesto de reír. Estaba claro, los dos queríamos luchar, pero nadie lo decía.

-_Me compré nuevas armas, solo para ti. _

_-Siempre tan romántica, tú –_le lancé un corazón.

Me había enviado un duelo y yo, claramente, se lo acepté. Las demás personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a enviar mensajes de aliento, como siempre, a mi enemiga (tenía muy buen karma aunque me cállese mal).

3…2…1… ¡Lucha! DarkLover sacó su arco mágico. Era nuevo, lo había visto en la tienda la semana anterior. Salía aproximadamente, 40000 exc (la moneda del juego) y para ganar aquella plata debió de haber jugado más de tres días seguidos, todo el día (ya que la moneda solo se consigue jugando, no comprando con tarjeta de crédito (esa es otra moneda "tc")).

-Hija de puta –articulé al ver el daño que me hizo con un simple flechazo.

_-Cobarde, atácame. –me escribió por chat._

Me acerqué con un hechizo de congelamiento, pero al segundo ella se libró. Me lanzó, cuando me acerqué para golpearla con mi espada, un hechizo de multiplicación haciendo que aparecieran diez DarkLover. Los clones más la verdadera me lanzaron un flechazo, haciendo que muriera.

-¡Hija de puta! –grité.

-¡Cállate, maldita sea! –gritó mi hermano.

Morí, pero ella me revivió. Siempre lo hacía, no le gustaba dejar a cualquiera muerto. No sé porqué, ya que gastabas poder que luego podría ser útil para una batalla.

_-Se nota que subiste de nivel –le escribí._

_-Estuve practicando –se encogió de hombros. Los demás le decían cosas como "Eres la mejor" o "Sé mi novia", cosas parecidas. _

_-¿Nivel?_

_-No te diré… -me guiñó un ojo. Me envió un regalo, ¿por qué? ¡Siempre tan amable! Lo abrí al segundo, una pócima de vida… solo para el nivel 132. –Iremos con MonsterGod y Laika009 a luchar con un jefe, ¿te unes? –me invitó a sumarme a un grupo. Acepté. _

_Me apareció un chat exclusivo para el grupo: Laika era nivel 85, Monster 91 y yo 100. En cambio, DarkLover era 134. _

_-¡HOLA NOVATITO! –escribió Laika_

_-Shhh…_

Toda la noche me la pasé jugando con ellos. Subí 30 niveles, al igual que todos. Aquel jefe daba mucha experiencia.

-¿Arminn? –mi hermano susurró mi nombre. Cerré la netbook y lo miré -¿Me traes una pastillita?

-Ya suenas a la abuela.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina. Me quedé un momento en silencio… ¡Era más poderosa que yo! Podía… podía hackear su cuenta, pero eso es muy anti ético. Debía hacerlo a mi modo. Alexy vino al living y se tiró en el sofá. Le dejé un vaso de agua y una buscapina.

-Hoy no me verás en todo el día. Que pases un lindo sábado –me dirigí a nuestro cuarto –y domingo –cerré la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

Salí. Podía sentir el viento correr en mi rostro. Ya era lunes, había pasado todo un fin de semana jugando y, orgulloso, puedo decir que me he vuelto un maestro, DarkLover se llevaría un hermoso regalo al ver que ahora soy nivel 293. Había conseguido tantas monedas, que me renové completamente.

-Buenos días –Castiel se sumó a mi caminata. Se le notaba animado.

-¿Cómo terminó la fiesta? –le pregunté. Él estaba comiendo un bocadillo, yo, en cambio, tomaba mi refresco de todas las mañanas.

-Tranquilo –lo miré y el giró su rostro con una sonrisa burlona -¡Tranquilo! –Comenzó a reír –la he pasado de diez, he roto más de cinco autos y he visto tantos pechos que me he quedado empachado… mentira, podría ver más. –Buscó con la vista a alguien -¡TÚ! –gritó. Ya reconocía aquel cabello castaño.

-Deja a Lena en paz… -suspiré, no me había hecho caso, ya se estaba dirigiendo a su presa. Yo lo seguí, no quería que hoy le haga algo malo.

-Hola… -dijo seductoramente mi amigo al ponerse en frente de ella. Lo miró con su habitual expresión pacífica, pero al verme, pude distinguir un cambio de humor, una sonrisa se había asomado por la comisura de sus labios.

-Armin… -dijo ella, tranquilamente. Miró al pelirojo y luego se fue.

-Pero, qué le picó a esa… -la siguió con la mirada hasta que se pierde en la multitud y luego se giró a mí -¿algo que explicarme?

-¿Qué de todo?

-¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana? –retomamos nuestro camino.

-Me pasé jugando todo el día.

-¿Nada más? –negué con la cabeza. –Sé que me escondes algo. La fiesta, sé que estaba borracho, pero tengo memoria, ¡genio! –intenté esconder mi sonrojo. –fuiste a la habitación con Iris, picarón.

-¿Eh?

-Sep, te vi subir y cuando abrí la puerta estaba ella arriba tuyo, picarón –me golpeó el hombro. Sentí una clase de alivio al saber que fue él. –Se veía muy provocativa aquella noche.

-Castiel, no me parece atractiva Iris…

-Se nota que algunos no saben apreciar una buena obra… -rodó los ojos.

-Sé que es tu amiga y todo eso pero…-no dejó que terminara la oración.

-Armin, Armin, pequeño, si tu estas con una chica que tiene un buen par, está más que perfecto. –se quedó pensativo –además de que te sea fiel, al igual tú con ella.

-Aw, ¿sacamos al Castiel tierno de su oscura cueva? –el pelirojo se sonrojó y comenzó a caminar más rápido, para dejarme atrás -¡¿A dónde vas?! –le grité mientras reía.

* * *

Me salté las primeras… bueno, me salté todas las horas ya que perdí la noción del tiempo jugando. Estaba escondido bajo las escaleras: un lugar al cual muy poca gente. Al salir de mi cueva, noté que ya todos estaban cerrando sus lockers y yéndose cada uno a su respectiva. Los imité, fui hasta mi casillero y de allí saqué un libro para leer en mi casa (algo tenía que hacer).

Alexy se fui sin mí, al igual que Castiel e Iris. Caminaba solo. El viento movía las ramas de los árboles, a los cuales se les estaban cayendo las hojas, se estaba acercando el otoño, mi época del año favorita.

-H-Hola… -una voz dijo detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y podía ver a Lena.

-Hola, pensé que ya te habías ido… -negó con la cabeza. -¿Te acompaño?

-Si… pero en verdad yo te acompañaría a ti, ya que mi casa queda más lejos.

-Touché –le respondí e hice que mi mano tenga la forma de un arma, le apunté y disparé. Lena agarró la parte de su cuerpo que había "lastimado".

-D-Duele –me dijo. Los dos comenzamos a reír como idiotas.

Caminamos y charlamos de diferentes cosas. Me contó que tenía un hermano mayor, se llevaban dos años de diferencia, pero que él se encontraba en el mismo año de escuela de ella, ya que repitió.

-Mis padres volverán hoy –me dijo y sonrió. –Al fin… ¡Hace días que nos los veía!

-¿A dónde se habían ido?

-Creo que a un hotel. A veces se cansan de nosotros y se toman "vacaciones" –hizo las comillas con los dedos. –Somos hijos no deseados de padres jóvenes, obviamente que les somos muy agobiantes.

-Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder, debemos llegar rápido –comencé a correr y ella me gritaba que me detenga, pero podía escuchar que ella me estaba siguiendo, a un paso constante. A los segundos, me estaba pasando.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa caracol? ¿Nos estamos quedando atrás? –comenzó a trotar de espaldas. Me hizo un saludo militar con la mano y siguió corriendo.

Paré y comencé a caminar, se veía que mi condición física era desastrosa. No haría deportes hasta que el médico me lo pida. Llegué a casa y ni rastros de Alexy, así que entré y me serví un bol con cereales. Prendí el televisor y comencé a mirar los dibujos animados.

Había comenzado a llover y mi hermano no llegaba. Había decidido por mandarle un mensaje, él nunca apagaba su teléfono

"_Alexy, ¿Dónde te has metido? Te dejo afuera si vienes más tarde de la una."_

A los minutos, recibí un correo.

"_Lo siento, me he quedado en lo de Iris (ª.ª)_"

No respondí. Suspiré y me dirigí a la cocina para ves que había para cenar. Me decidí por pedir una pizza, ya que la cocina se me daba fatal. "Una pizza grande, doble queso con salchichas" pedí aquella y corté.

Comencé a intentar leer el libro de texto, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé jugando con mi psp.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola? –pregunté, el otro lado de la línea estaba en silencio.

_-Armin… _-era Lena. Inhaló fuertemente _–mis padres no han llegado._

Miré la hora, ya eran las doce pasadas, casi llegando a y media. Miré por mi ventana, había una lluvia fuerte, un relámpago iluminó la sala. Mordí mi labio inferior y dejé que las palabras fluyeran.

-Tranquila, todavía no es tan tarde, ya llegarán.

_-¿Tú… crees? –_se notaba que estuvo llorando.

-Seguramente, el clima está feísimo, solo alguien con super poderes podría conducir con este clima… -se rió por aquel chiste tonto que había dicho.

_-Gracias…_

-Llámame o mándame un mensaje si no llegan. –Me sonrojé –Y… s-si quieres… yo, p-podría ir a hacerte compañía… -al otro lado, solo había silencio.

_-Sería muy tierno de tu parte. _

-Nos vemos, Lena.

_-Adiós._

Colgamos.

* * *

No recibí noticas de la castaña en toda la noche. Sus padres debieron de haber llegado. Había mencionado a un hermano, pero de la última vez que fui, no había visto nada que distinguiera que él viviese allí.

Llegué al instituto sin conflictos. Alexy me esperaba en la entrada, no estaba alegre como todos los días.

-Tú –me señalo –tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ahora que hice?

-Qué no hiciste es la verdadera pregunta. –Me alejó, a un lado del instituto. –Iris me contó lo que sucedió en la fiesta, ¿eres tonto?

-Pero, yo no la veo de aquella manera… ¡No es tan difícil de interpretar!

-¡Ella te ama, Armin!

-¡Pero yo no a ella! –grité y lo empujé, suavemente, a un lado. -¡Entiendan de una vez! Yo no quiero nada con ella.

-No se rendirá, ¿sabes?

-Ya me lo había dicho…

-Y cómo ella es mi amiga, debo apoyarla en todo –dijo él.

-Qué pena, pensé que me ibas a apoyar a mí en esta decisión.

Me alejé, dejando al peliazul solo. Joder, todos querían que esté con la pelinaranja, ¿qué a nadie le importaba lo que yo quería? ¡No la veía de aquella manera!

Caminando por el pasillo, Rosaly me intercepta.

-Hola Armin

-¿Tú también? –le pregunté. Rodeé los ojos. –dímelo.

-Gracias –y me sonrió. –Lena está más feliz cada día y creo que es por ti.

-¿Eres amiga de ella? –la miré extrañado, me había dicho que no tenía ninguna amiga.

-Intento serlo, pero me aleja y no sé la razón –miró para el suelo.

Me despedí y me dirigí a la clase de Literatura, en la cual me sentaba junto a Castiel, pero este, como siempre, se escapaba y no asistía. Tenía a Lysandro adelante mío, pero era imposible comunicarse con él porque en aquella clase él era el "alumno aplicado".

-Te lo pasa una alumna de atrás –me susurró un chico que se sentaba a mi lado. Busqué con la mirada a la chica, pero ni rastro de quien podía ser.

"_Te ves distraído, ¿pasó algo? Iris."_

Tenía que ser ella. Ahora que sé sus intenciones, se me ha hecho un poco más difícil. Ya le había dicho que no estaba interesado en ella… pero aquellas palabras "_No me rendiré"_ habían saltado algo en mí.

No respondí la nota.

Al sonar la campana, me dirigí a los cambiadores ya que tocaba gimnasia. Para aquellas que no saben, en muchos colegios educación física es mixta, también aquí. Estaba con Castiel, Lysandro y Kentin. Nos encontrábamos poniéndonos el uniforme: pantalones holgados blancos y una camiseta del mismo color.

-Espero que juguemos Basket –dijo el pelirojo.

-Espero que se haya muerto el profesor –Kentin guardaba furioso su ropa. -¡Ha dicho que mi condición física es pésima! No sabe con quién se ha metido.

Salimos todos riendo.

-¡Callaos! –grito el profesor. No, no era Boris. Era uno nuevo que había entrado este año. ¿Su nombre? Pejelagarto, o eso decían los de años menores. –Grupo de a dos. Pelirojo –señaló a Castiel. –Y anaranjada –señaló a Iris –serán capitanes. Elijan equipo ahora.

-Primero las damas –dijo mi amigo.

-Mmm… -pensó un segundo. –Armin –era obvio. Algunos silbaron, otros me dedicaron miraditas. Al estar parado junto a Iris, pude distinguir a Lena en la multitud, le sonreí y ella me la devolvió.

-Lys –el plateado fue.

Ya estábamos casi formados, solo faltaban Kentin, un chico que desconozco y Lena.

-¡¿Es una broma?! –dijo el castaño. –Saben que yo tengo muy buena condición física. –Castiel rodó los ojos.

-Ven –le dijo el pelirojo.

-Estuart –dijo Iris.

-Uh, quedó la rarita… lo siento, pero no quiero infecciones en mi grupo –Castiel hizo una mueca. –Si no fueras plana tal vez… pero no hay nada a tu favor –algunos rieron, otros solo observaban a Lena, que cada vez se volvía más pequeña en su lugar.

-¿Ya? –gritó el profesor al otro lado de la sala.

-¡Sí! –gritaron todos. Cuando giré, Lena estaba corriendo hacia la salida.

-Lo siento, ya vuelvo. –le dije a Iris, que se encontraba a mi lado. Corrí tras de ella, aunque, debo aclarar que se notaba que salía a ejercitarse todos los días. Se escondió tras una pared, en el jardín. –Aquí estas –le dije cuando me senté a su lado. Estaba con los brazos enrollados en sus piernas. Levantó lentamente su cabeza, no había llorado.

-Hola… pensé que estarías jugando.

-Nah, tampoco me interesa tanto. –saqué mi psp. -¿Quieres jugar? Te la prestaré un rato… -asintió tímidamente y la agarró entre sus manos.

-¿Juegas a esto? –me señaló un disco.

-Este actualmente lo juego en PC, así me es más fácil manejar mi personaje. –estaba hipnotizada con un juego de carreras. –Nunca podrás superar mi reto. –terminó la partida y vi: no lo había logrado, pero estaba segundos de hacerlo –Wow, eres buena, novata

-¿A quién llamas novata? –me levantó ambas cejas, aunque no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla.

Pasamos toda la hora de deporte jugando. Nos turnábamos, cada uno jugaba una partida.

-Sabes, me acabo de acordar de algo –me dijo mientras jugaba.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?

-¿No debías venir vestido de mujer hace unos días? –lo recordé, idiota. Me había olvidado. Choqué contra una pared y allí perdí. Le pasé la consola a Lena.

-Me olvidé… -chasqueó mientras iniciaba una nueva partida.

-Entonces el castigo será doble. –me dijo.

-¿Doble?

-Sí, te has portado muy mal, Armin –me sonrojé y abrí los ojos como dos platos. Volteó y comenzó a reír. -¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa?

-¿No estarán tus padres?

-Ni idea –siguió jugando. –Hoy no, digo el fin de semana, tal vez… ¿el sábado?

-Mejor te invito a comer afuera –tapé mi boca luego de decir aquello. Lena le puso pausa al juego. Y volteó hasta que nuestros ojos quedaron "unidos"

-¿Lo dices en serio? –asentí, lentamente. No podía medir sus sentimientos a través de su rostro: no demostraba emociones. Por cada segundo que pasaba, más rojo me ponía. -¡Seguro! –sonrió. Suspiré del alivio.

La campana tocó. Nos levantamos y corrimos a los cambiadores. Kentin y Castiel se insultaban mutuamente, no me metí, me cambié apresuradamente y salí. ¿A quién podía decirle lo que acababa de suceder? Castiel prefería a Iris, Alexy no, ¿Rosaly? Ella no me hablaba y era amiga de mi hermano, seguramente se lo contaría a él. Tal vez, podía comenzar a confiar en Lysandro.

Me acerqué a él, lentamente. Cada movimiento que hacía, miraba para los costados y luego hacia otro. Quedé junto a él.

-¿Sí, Armin? –me dijo mientras sacaba unos libros de su casillero.

-¿Eres amigo o enemigo?

-¿Qué? –se volteó y cerró la puerta de metal.

-Necesito hablar con alguien de citas… pero todos están del lado de Iris… no me digas que tú… -negó con la cabeza.

-No hablo con ella. Sí necesitas decirme algo, que sea luego, tengo clase de Filosofía y no pienso perdérmela por nada del mundo.

-Ya suenas como el delegado… -le dije. Sonrió.

-¿Luego de clases vamos al bar? –Asentí. –Nos vemos, entonces. –y se alejó.

* * *

Estaba ansioso, es la primera vez que iba a hablar con el plateado. Se acercó a mí y nos sentamos en una mesa. Pedimos dos cocas colas frías. Tenía que empezar a hablar.

-Es… Lena –respiré –creo que la invité a salir.

-¿Cómo una cita? –dijo. La mesera trajo las bebidas y se fue. Lys tomó un sorbo de la suya.

-Sí, exacto. –respondí, nervioso.

-¿Tú quieres algo con ella?

-Chssss… -no respondí, solo chasqué. –no lo sé.

-¿Te interesa?

-Creo… no lo tengo muy claro –tomé un sorbo. Di gracias a Dios por aquel líquido que recorría mi garganta seca. –Es que ella me empezó a hablar, no tartamudea ni duda, es como que –busqué las palabras adecuadas –se liberara conmigo y no quiero que eso termine.

-¿Y ella? –Levanté ambas cejas -¿Sabes si quiere algo contigo?

-Lo dudo…

-¿Cómo sabes aquello? –limpió sus manos con una servilleta. –Si sigues así de confundido, romperás el corazón de la bella dama de ojos turquesas…

-¿La conoces, Lysandro?

-Pasa muchas veces por delante del local de mi hermano y se queda observando la vidriera, pero luego se va a la tienda de al lado.

-Déjame adivinar –pensé unos segundos -¿Es la de videojuegos?

-Exactamente. Pero nunca entra. –Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. –La conozco porque va conmigo a Filosofía, es muy buena en aquella materia… además de Biología, es mi compañera de banco, me ayuda con algún que otro apunte, pero eso es todo.

Asentí y tomé otro sorbo. Nos despedimos de mi nuevo "psicólogo". Sentí que podía confiar en él.

* * *

**Hola, LadyAtenea escribiendoles!  
Quería decile a ustedes, las lectoras, muchas gracias por darle tanta aceptación a este fanfic.  
****Intentaré que cada capítulo tenga mucha información sobre las personalidades de nuestros chicos favoritos. **

**¡Dejen sus reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ya era jueves, el día en el cual tenía artes plásticas: una de las pocas materias en la cual intento ser buen alumno. La profesora nos había dado las horas para que termináramos el último trabajo de elección libre.

-Psssss, Armin –mi compañera, Kim -¿trajiste pincel de más? Me lo he olvidado… jeje.

-Sí, aquí tienes –le di uno más o menos fino.

-Gracias –siguió en su trabajo.

Estaba pintando un dragón. Sí, como leyeron, un dragón. Me levanté de mi banco y di un recorrido por todo el salón, solo para ver los trabajos de mis otros compañeros. Nathaniel dibujaba un gato, Castiel… bueno, no sé muy bien que dibujaba mi amigo, así que decidí pasar de él. Me acerqué a Iris, ella dibujaba dos manos que se extendían por todo el dibujo y que se unían en el medio, entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿Te gusta? –Me preguntó al ver que me quedé observando su lienzo –No lo terminé, me falta algunos detalles.

- Está muy… bonito –dije. Una de las manos tenía una pulsera…. No quería sonar egocéntrico, pero era muy parecida a la mía.

-Armin –me dijo Iris. La miré -¿Qué te sucede? No me estás hablando ni nada, sabes… Es un poco difícil intentar estar contigo si tú no me dejas.

-Lo siento…

-Te perdono. –una sonrisa tímida se asomó por la comisura de sus labios

Fui hasta mi banco y seguí pintando aquel dibujo que tanto me había costado (repito, no soy muy bueno dibujando).

Como eran las últimas clases, decidí ir a por un café en la cafetería que se encontraba en la esquina. Quería tener unos momentos para mi, solo, pero aquello no fue posible, ya que el estúpido de mi hermano se sumó a aquella actividad, acompañado de la pelinaranja.

-Iré a buscar los cafés –dijo, dejándonos solos.

-Es linda esta cafetería –se agarró las rodillas. –Yo venía mucho por aquí.

-Ajá –saqué mi psp y comencé a jugar.

-Sabes… -ella seguía hablando. –lo que haces es de mala educación…

-Discúlpame –rodee los ojos y la terminé apagando, al fin y al cabo, no deseaba caerle mal. –Estoy acostumbrado.

-No hay problema. –silencio. –Cuéntame algo, ¿qué harás el fin de semana? Porque el sábado a la noche se estrena una película buenísima…

-Saldré. –respondí, secamente.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó, curiosa.

-A cenar –levantó una ceja y asintió. –con una amiga.

-Ah, mira vos. –apretó sus rodillas más fuerte.

-Te lastimaras… -le señalé. Sus uñas estaban entrando a su piel.

-¡Oh! No lo había notado –sonrió. Estaba actuando raro, demasiado. -¿Quién es la afortunada?

-Dudo que la conozcas.

-¡Aquí estoy! –Alexy interrumpió nuestra incomoda conversación, entregó los cafés y los tomamos, sin entablar ninguna conversación.

Al acabar, nos dirigimos cada uno a su respectiva casa. Mi hermano me miraba curioso, se paró enfrente de mí y me impidió el paso.

-¿Y? –Me crucé de brazos –Se los veía muy habladores… Dime… ¿qué hablaron?

-Cosas sin importancia –pasé por su lado para continuar caminando.

-¡Cuéntame! –me exigía el peliazul.

-Me invitó a ver una película el sábado a la noche –mi hermano sonrió, podía notar como sus ojos brillaban –pero tenía planes, así que rechacé… tal vez puede ir contigo…

-¿¡Qué!? –me agarró del brazo y me giró, hasta quedar enfrente suyo. -¡Te invito a una cita! ¡¿Y tú la rechazas?! Sabes, las mujeres buenas, lindas e inteligentes no salen de los árboles

-Chs… -chasqué la lengua –Yo invité a la otra persona, ¿Okey?

-¿Qué? –me miró confundido. Mi cara se estaba enrojeciendo -¿Tú invitaste a la otra en… una… cita?

-Si… Y-Yo… la i-invité.

Me soltó y seguimos caminando, en silencio. Creo que él seguía procesando lo que acababa de decir. Al comienzo, yo tampoco podía creérmelo, pero luego, cuando ella aceptó, pude ver que había dado el primer paso… yo… ¡le había prestado mi psp! Ese era un GRAN paso.

-¿Ya saben que irán a hacer? –me preguntó. No se notaba emoción alguna en sus palabras.

-No…

-¿A dónde irán?

-Menos…

-¿Eres estúpido?

-Un poco.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Llegamos a casa. Alexy estaba lavando los platos de la cena mientras yo prendía la PC para jugar un rato. Al iniciar, entré al juego. Busqué en la lista de conectados y allí la encontré "DarkLover". Me teletransporté hasta donde ella se encontraba.

_-Buenas… -dije. El avatar se dio la vuelta. _

_-No me lo puedo creer, si es el novatito –_Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al leer aquella palabra. Estaba nervioso, quería YA la lucha.

_-¿luchamos un ratito? –le pregunté._

_-Si tu quieres… pero hagámoslo interesante. –se encogió de hombros –ya que esta es tu primera vez invitándome, hay que apostar algo, ¿no crees?_

_-Si tú quieres… -_pensé unos momentos, tenía que pedir algo importante, valioso. –_tu arco. _

_-Como tú quieras. _

_-¿Tú qué quieres? _

_-Tienes que aceptar tener una relación conmigo-_

¿QUÉ? Leí una y otra vez aquellas palabras. Se los explicaré, en aquel juego, cada uno puede tener una pareja. Sí, se pueden casar. (**n/a: como en el juego "Grand Fantasia"). **Al estar en pareja, claro, hay beneficios, como por ejemplo: comparten experiencia y cada semana o en un lapso de tiempo, los administradores del juego dan regalos. Yo nunca había aceptado una relación, ya que muchas veces te vienen en contra, por ejemplo: hay un inventario compartido, si tú rompes la relación, todo va a tu pareja y así viceversa, pero lo malo es que, cuando está en compartido, queda allí. Así que, si la otra persona no se conecta más y tu quieres "terminar" con ella, se quedará con las cosas.

**-**_una apuesta, es una apuesta._

_-Decidido entonces. –me puso. _

Estaba nervioso, mi mano temblaba sobre el mouse. Envié la invitación de duelo, ella aceptó al instante.

3…2…1… ¡Duelo!

La gente que se encontraba, antes, alrededor de DarkLover, comenzó a alentarla.

_-Muéstrame lo que tienes –se quedó parada en su lugar. –hoy me siento caritativa. _

Decidí usar un ataque mágico, el último que había aprendido. Lo lancé e hice que se petrificara, no podía moverse, así que me acerqué para atacarla con mi espada nivel 290. Logré bajarle una cantidad considerable de vida. Luego, se destruyó mi hechizo.

Me lanzó una, dos, tres flechas seguidas, todas me dieron. Se multiplicó y todas lanzaron un hechizo, que yo esquivé. Comencé a correr y ella me siguió. Se convirtió en una y comenzó a lanzarme flechas, mientras yo corría. Gente se sumaba a ver nuestra lucha.

Invoqué al espíritu del dragón, un hechizo que solo gente superior al nivel 250 podía hacer. Me subí a él y comencé a perseguir a DarkLover, quedó petrificada ya que la maldecí con el poder de "Medusa".

Pasé sobre ella y luego la incendié por atrás. Su vida bajaba de a poco. No podía beber pociones de vida, ni siquiera moverse para ir al lago que tenía enfrente. Le estaba ganando.

No pensé. Fue tan rápido que hasta yo mismo quedé atónico. DarkLover se esfumó, mi dragón murió de la nada, haciendo que cayera al suelo, sacándome -50 de vida. Se encontraba atrás mío. Me lanzó una poción de envenenamiento acompañada de petrificación.

-_No tuviste en cuenta que seguía clonada._

Mi vida disminuía lentamente. Lanzó dos pociones más, mientras que estiraba su arco y me apuntaba al cráneo.

_-Subiste de nivel, ¿no es cierto?_

No contesté, la ira estaba invadiéndome. Me lanzó la flecha al pecho y luego sacó otra poción. Pude distinguir su color desde mi ordenador. Era una que se ganaba en la ruleta del fin de semana: color negro oscuro con pequeños cristales que brillan. Hice zoom hasta su mano y leí el chat. Todos decían lo que yo ya sabía: "La poción del agujero negro"

-_No quería usarla… y menos contigo. _

Seis segundos y ya iba a terminar la petrificación. Estaba esperando, esa hija de puta estaba esperando. El veneno seguía restándome vida.

5…4…3…2…. Lanzó la poción a mis pies y se alejó. 1… Ya estaba libre, corrí todo lo que pude, pero morí. El agujero me tragó.

Nadie sabía a dónde te llevaba ya que solo había 5 de su clase por mes, y una de ellas la había usado conmigo. Mi pantalla estaba cargando el nuevo mapa.

-Será maldita –musité. Comenzó a escucharse una música que desconocía, tuve que bajarle el volumen ya que era muy "chillona". A mis ojos pude ver un mundo rojo, como si hubiera ido al infierno. Abrí el mini mapa y busqué el reino en el cual estaba antes. Millones de kilómetros de distancia.

Busqué enemigos: todos superaban el nivel 400. Si uno me golpeaba, moría. Si moría, perdía experiencia. No debía perder.

Me teletransporté a mi casa, pero fue en vano, ya que estaban desactivados.

-¡MALDITA! –me saqué los cascos y los lancé al suelo. Me paré y me dirigí al living, donde se encontraba mi hermano viendo algún programa de chimentos. Busqué mi teléfono: dos mensajes: uno de Iris y otro de… ¿Lena? Abrí el de la última mencionada.

_Hola Armin, ¿arreglamos para el sábado?_

Mi rostro se volvió rojo. Comencé a teclear mi respuesta

_Vale, iré por ti a las 8.00 de la noche…_

Rápidamente recibí una respuesta.

_Mejor voy yo, tu casa queda más cerca del centro. ¡Nos vemos!_

Vendría a buscarme. ¿No es siempre la cosa diferente? ¿Debería de discutirle? Mejor lo dejo así, no quiero meter la pata. Dejé el teléfono sobre la encimera y me fui a buscar algo dulce para comer. Abrí la alacena y encontré un paquete de "pockys" a medio comer.

Agarré el sobre y lo llevé al sillón, me senté en el borde y comencé a comer. Alexy me miraba de reojo.

-¿No vas a convidar? -lo miré y le extendí uno. Lo agarró y se lo puso en su boca. Asintió y yo seguí mirando la tele. -¿Con quién hablabas?

-Una amiga –comí otro –arreglamos. Vendrá a buscarme.

-¿Eh? –agarró el paquete de mis manos y sacó un dulce. –Está bien, tu eliges, ya que nunca me escuchas…

Me encogí de hombros y me fui a mi cuarto. Miré la pantalla: el juego, seguía en el mundo del infierno pero tenía una notificación:

"_El Usuario __DarkLover__ te ha enviado una propuesta de emparejamiento"_

Aquella notificación venía con dos opciones "Aceptar" o "Rechazar". Cada una tenía su beneficio. Si acepto, cada objeto que gane irá al cofre compartido, al igual que lo suyos. Suspiré.

-Un trato es un trato. –apreté en el botón de "aceptar". Instantaneamente, corazones comenzaron a flotar a mi alrededor, luego, desaparecieron.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontraba en el otro reino, en el cual estaba antes. A mi lado, la elfa de la noche.

_-¿Te gustó tu viaje? –me preguntó._

_-Fue entretenido… ¿cómo me trajiste de nuevo?_

_-Solo el que te envió tiene la magia suficiente como para traerte. Así que, ya sabes, si me engañas –comenzó a reírse._

_-No, no, nunca lo haría pero… ¿te puedo preguntar el "por qué"?_

_-Solo que eres entretenido y me diviertes. –se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, ¿vamos a ganar experiencia? Encontré unos buenos jefes…_

_-Te sigo, amorcito._

_-No me llames así._

_-Okey corazón._

_-Dale perrito 3 _

_-¡Oye! -envié una cara de enojo._ Pero en verdad me estaba riendo, este juego estaba cada vez más divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué harás el fin de semana? –estaba volviendo de la escuela con Castiel. Ya era viernes por la noche y, como él es él, estábamos yendo para su casa.

-Salir… -respondí sin importancia.

-¿Con quién?

-No es de tu incumbencia…

-Oh, ¡vamos! Soy tu amigo, él único y no me tienes confianza –lo miré levantando ambas cejas –Okey, se que te he metido en algún que otro problema pero –se encogió de hombros –Soy el mejor con las chicas.

-Sí, se nota que eres todo un Don Juan.

-Tengo chicas de sobra.

-Sí, todas las novias que tuviste, no puedo contarlas porque perdí la cuenta luego de una… -comenté.

-Está bien, solo tuve dos novias, pero aquello no tiene nada que ver con ser "bueno" con las mujeres…

-Castiel…

-Bueno, no me cambies de tema, ¿con quién?

-Prométeme que no dirás nada ni harás nada ni comentarás ¡Nada! –asintió. Suspiré –Saldré con Lena, -paró un segundo.

-¿Estas de chiste?

-Em, no.

-Armin, con aquello no se molesta.

-Castiel, lo digo en serio.

-¿En serio? –me fulminó con la mirada, ¿qué le picó a este?

-Buena broma –siguió caminando, yo le seguí. –yo saldré con unas amigas de Kentin de la escuela militar. Aunque es un niñato, tiene buenas compañeritas, y no lo digo porque son buenas personas –hizo un gran círculo en su pecho y asintió lentamente.

Llegamos hasta su casa y subimos rápidamente a su cuarto. Agarró su guitarra y comenzó a tocar algún que otro acorde. Bajé y agarré dos refrescos de la nevera: una cerveza para el pelirojo y una coca-cola para mí. Luego, subí de nuevo y cerré la puerta. Me senté en su cama. Abrí la lata y tomé un sorbo.

-¿Me prestas la computadora? –él asintió y afinó la guitarra, para luego tocar algún que otro acorde y comenzar a tocar una canción.

Abrí internet y comencé a buscar "las nuevas" de los videojuegos, para estar actualizado.

Luego de un rato, salí de su departamento para dirigirme a mi casa. Ya era de noche, las luces de los faroles alumbraban la calle. Caminé y corté camino por el parque. Llegué hasta una tienda de regalos y miré la vitrina: había toda clase de peluches, flores, cartas y cosas tiernas que se regalan las parejas….

-¿Debería de comprarle algo así? –aquella pregunta salió de mis labios en contra de mi voluntad. Me sonrojé y moví mi cabeza para que aquella idea se esfumara. Caminé unos pasos pero volteé y mordí mis uñas. Debía tomar una decisión que marcaría mi futuro. –No, es muy pronto.

Seguí mi camino. Abrí la puerta de mi casa, Alexy estaba tirado en el sofá, viendo un programa que desconozco.

-Hola, ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó el peliazul.

-Me fui para lo de Castiel –dejé las llaves en el bol de entrada. Me acerqué hasta mi hermano y me senté en el sofá -¿Qué vemos?

-"Guapas" –me paré y me encerré en mi cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy era el gran día. Ya era sábado y faltaba menos de cuatro horas para que ella venga a buscarme. Los nervios me comían vivo. Elegí yo mismo la ropa que me pondrá, ya que Alexy estaba en contra de esta salida: una remera blanca, simple, con cuello en "v", un jean negro suelto y una campera de cuero negro que me había regalado mi padre de algún viaje suyo al exterior.

Ya eran las nueve, el timbre sonó y, como acto de reflejo, mi hermano se abalanzó a la puerta y la abrió, impidiéndome recibirla.

-Hola, tú debes de ser… -le dijo.

-Lena –se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ah, sí, es verdad, pasa.

-Mejor espero de este lado de la puerta, gracias –se podía escuchar su voz tímida, estaba desconfiando de mi hermano.

-¡Lena! –grité. Empujé a mi hermano y salí de la casa –No me esperes. –le dije. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a ella. –Hola… estás hermosa. –Y sí que lo estaba. Usaba un jean ajustado y unas botas que llevaban más debajo de su rodilla, una remera de mangas largas lisa color vino y un chaleco negro. Un gorro negro de lana tejida estaba sobre su cabeza, dándole un toque dulce. De su cuello, colgaba una cadena al estilo militar: una chapa.

-¿Pensaste en qué hacer? –me sonrojé. No, no lo había hecho. Sonrió –Qué bien… porque tenía muchas ganas de ir a los bolos…

-¿Al bowling?

-Sí, exacto –comenzamos a caminar al centro de la ciudad –tú –me señaló –invitaras la comida por olvidarte, bobo.

-Suena justo –me encogí de hombros.

Caminamos hasta el objetivo, pedimos los zapatos y nos dirigimos a una pista.

-Primero las damas –dije.

-Entonces hay un pequeño error –comentó.

-¿Por qué? –me señaló la pantalla. Aparecía mi nombre para que lance primero. Lena rió. Agarré una bola y la lancé, solo le acerté a dos conos.

-Uh, pero qué feo se ve eso –dijo. Me di la vuelta y le saqué la lengua. Agarré otra y volví a lanzarla, pero en este caso, no le acerté a ninguno. –Algo me dice que no eres bueno en esto.

-Discúlpame, ¿eres experta o qué?

-No sé –se encogió de hombros mientras se paraba –permiso. –agarró una bola rosada y la lanzó. Tiró… Comencé a reír, no le había acertado a ninguno. –Así es como se le da a nada, querido –hizo una reverencia.

Jugamos hasta agotarnos, luego salimos para irnos a "Fridays". Pedimos unos nachos con queso y unas cocas frías.

-Nunca había venido aquí –dijo mientras agarraba un nacho de la bandeja.

-Yo solo una vez con mi familia, pero no salimos mucho.

-¿No? Yo tampoco… mi familia, por así decirlo, no les gusta salir en público –sonrió.

-¿Por?

-Problemas familiares, dudo mucho que quieras meter en esa dirección nuestra charla. –levantó ambas cejas y le dio un mordisco a la comida -¡Están muy buenos!

La imité.

-Por Dios, es cierto… -comí de un bocado el resto, provocando risas en mi compañera. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Te llenaste la cara de queso –se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, pero luego se quedó en silencio. La miré curioso –pásame una servilleta.

-¿Por qué? –Estiré mi brazo y saqué ambas manos de su rostro, tenía un nacho todo esparamado en su cara -¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Me olvidé que lo tenía en la mano! ¿Sí? –agarró rápidamente una servilleta y se la pasó por todo el rostro. –Has tu lo mismo, que nos están mirando raro –comenzó a sonrojarse, podía notarlo.

Terminamos la bandeja de nachos y pedimos un postre: dos oreos gigantes, en relleno era helado de crema.

-Tu hermano –decía mientras destruía una galleta. -¿Le gusta que salgas con amigas?

-¿Por qué? No es mi pareja, no hacemos incesto… -se sonrojó como un tomate.

-N-No quería decir eso… tal vez estaba celoso… o algo así, tal vez es un buen hermano que se preocupa por su hermano.

-No, solamente quiere que salga con una amiga nuestra, pero yo no quiero.

-¿Por qué? -mi cara se volvió un gran tomate en su época de cosecha.

-¿E-Está bueno el postre, no? –me metí un gran trozo en la boca.

-Sí… -miró el postre. –Está bueno.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada… me acordé de algo que pasó con mi hermano. Fue gracioso… -sonrió y alzó la vista, sus grandes ojos turquesas lucían tristes.

-S-Sí quieres… m-me c-cuentas. –tartamudeé un poco.

-No es nada… solamente es que nunca me llevé bien con él, pero un día me llevó al parque y compró galletas heladas, parecidas a estas. –miró su postre, cortó un pedazo y se lo metió a la boca.

-¿Tienes problemas con tu hermano?

-Sí, creo que sí.

Llamé a la mesera y nos entregó la cuenta. Como di mi palabra, pagué y salimos del lugar. La acompañé hasta su casa, aunque ella insistía en que me vaya a la mía, que ella podía ir sola, pero algo en mi no quería que se vaya.

-Buenas noches… -le dije cuando la dejé en la entrada.

-Gracias por esta…salida.

-Sí. –abrió la puerta, me sonrió y luego la cerró.

Caminé hasta mi casa, Alexy se había ido a dormir, pude distinguir ya que la televisión estaba apagada. Entré a mi cuarto e inmediatamente me metí a mi cama. Giré muchas veces la almohada, me moví. Miré al techo y quedé observando el ventilador que se encontraba inmóvil en el techo. El peliazul no roncaba, pero en vez en cuando hacía algún que otro ruido.

-Gracias por esta cita…


	6. Chapter 6

-Entonces salieron –el pelirojo estaba acostado en el pasto con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la suave brisa.

-Sí, el sábado –nos encontrábamos bajo el árbol de la entrada. Yo, en cambio, estaba sentado jugando con mi PSP.

-Me habías contado algo, pero pensé que era una broma. –suspiró. –bueno, ¿entonces tendré que ser bueno con ella?

-Ni yo te creo que puedas serlo –se escuchó una suave risa –Castiel…

-Ya, ya, ya –paró de reír –me resulta gracioso que tú salgas con alguien, eres un completo idiota.

-Ah sí, como si tú fueras el mejor partido de todos.

-Yo tengo lo que cualquier mujer desea, querido amigo: toco la guitarra, estoy bueno, sé de música, tengo el pelo muy suave, lo hago como los dioses, tengo un amigo idiota y otro albino y… ¿ya he dicho que estoy bueno?

-¿Lo haces como los dioses?

-Amigo, si quieres te doy una muestra

-Eso sonó muy homosexual.

-Los dos sabemos que ya quisieras…

-¡Alarma de incomodidad!

-Está bien, paro.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, entonces se puede decir qué están saliendo juntos –dijo Castiel.

-¡N-no! E-Es muy pronto… -me sonrojé con solo la idea de pensarlo.

-No seas chiquilín, si los dos se quieren… -le interrumpí

-Aw, me muero de ternura, el Castiel tierno…

-Contigo no se puede hablar en serio. –frunció el ceño. –Y para que sepas, no.

-¿No qué?

-No soy tierno.

-Sí claro pequeño. –le acaricié la cabeza, se paró enfurecido y comencé a reír. Una sombra me cubre del sol, levanto la vista y pude distinguirla. –Hola Iris.

-Hola, ¿los interrumpo? –miró a Castiel que tenía el puño levantado a punto de golpearme y yo, en cambio, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Puedo venir en otro momento –señaló el pasillo.

-No, no, está bien, ¿pasa algo? –le pregunté.

-Quería saber por qué no me contestas los mensajes.

Saqué mi teléfono curioso y pude distinguir el ícono de "mensaje". Lo abrí: el emisor era Iris. Levanté ambas cejas, estaba desconcertado, ¿cuándo los había enviado? Leí el contenido:

_Entonces, ¿salimos?_

-Lo siento. –cerré el teléfono.

-No tiene importancia –me dijo, sonriendo. –terminé haciendo cosas más importantes. ¿Qué hicieron el fin de semana? –se sentó a mi lado. Castiel igual, aunque no se notaba, a él le gusta participar en las charlas, y más si puede comentar.

-Salí con una amiga, creo que ya te lo había contado… -respondí. Le tembló un ojo, pero lo disimuló mirando para otro lado.

-Yo en cambio salí. –dijo Castiel. Los dos volteamos y nos lo quedamos viendo. -¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que yo no tenía levante? (_n/a: levante, en argentina, es cuando muchas chicas o chicos, en cada caso, tienen a muchos pretendientes. Ej.: ¡Qué levante que tenes, Victoria!)_

-Resulta gracioso, pero no. –el pelirojo esperaba que continuara –con la actitud de creído nadie se te va a acercar.

-Sí, porque vos sos el chico dulce, delicado y… no sé qué te ven las chicas.

Hablamos un rato hasta que la campana sonó. Fui a clases, teníamos "Literatura". Me senté junto a Castiel, aunque él use el truco del audífono escondido: se basa en pasar un auricular por la manga de su campera, apoyarse en la mano y por ahí escuchar música. Tengo que reconocer que es una buena técnica.

Tomé algún que otro apunte. Miraba a mis compañeros como prestaban atención, yo nunca podré, no sé el porqué, pero me contaba prestar atención. Pude distinguir una melena castaña, era mi melena. Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió dulcemente. Me sonrojé por aquel gesto y levanté mi mano para saludarla.

-¿Alguna pregunta, señorito Armin? –el profesor paró la clase para darme la palabra. Todos voltearon para fijarse en mi, Castiel miraba divertido la situación.

-Eh...No, siga, ya me lo explicó Castiel.

-Así que su compañero entendió el tema… -el pelirojo dirigió su mirada al profesor y luego a mí, fulminándonos.

-Sí… -dije, desconfiado.

-Señor Castiel, ¿puede quedarse luego de clases para ayudar a sus compañeros que no entendieron? –Kentin sonrió, al igual que el delegado.

-¿Qué? –levantó ambas cejas.

-Ya escuchó. –la campana sonó, salvándonos de las palabras del profesor.

Corrí hasta Lena, que se encontraba guardando sus cosas dentro de su pequeña mochila. Su carpeta estaba diseñada con recortes estratégicamente puestos.

-Qué bonita –dije al acerarme y agarrar la carpeta entre mis manos. -¿Dónde la compraste?

-La hice yo –respondió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡No me la creo! –abrí los ojos como dos platos. -¡Eres asombrosa!

-Tortolitos… -Castiel se tiró arriba de mí, agarrándome con su brazo mi cuello. –Qué bonita carpetita. –rodó los ojos, ¿qué planeaba? –Lena… -suspiró. -¿Te vienes con nosotros a tomar algo luego de clases?

Metí un dedo dentro de mi oreja para ver si no estaba sordo e inventé aquellas palabras. Lena se quedó sorprendida por aquello y asintió rápidamente. Castiel hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa. Lena sonrió y el pelirojo esquivó su mirada con la de ella

-¡Eres tan dulce, Castielito! –le golpeé la cabeza con mi mano, amigablemente. Él refunfuñó y se fue. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que una dulce voz me bajó de las nubes

-Qué linda sorpresa. –Lena miraba la puerta y luego dirigió su mirada a mí.

-Sí, cuando quiere es "bueno" –hice las comillas con las manos.

-Tengo una amiga qué tal vez… -no terminó la frase. Si no que se sonrojó y guardó sus cosas apresuradamente. Se fue por la puerta sin decir palabra alguna.

-¡Lena! –la seguí. Conseguí agarrarla del brazo e hice que se diera la vuelta -¿Qué fue aquello?

-Lo siento, no quería decir aquello.

-No dijiste nada malo… -levanté una ceja. Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos. Aquellos ojos turquesas. -¿Hace cuanto no te digo "Princesa Peach"?

-No sé, pero lo prefiero. –me respondió.

-¿Prefieres qué? –pregunté.

-Que no lo digas más. –La solté y me crucé de brazos, ella seguía mirándome, sin moverse.

-¿Qué te picó?

-Un mosquito –me imitó, cruzándose ella también de brazos. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa con tu amiga? –pude notar como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Dio un ligero paso para atrás.

-No tengo amigas.

-No las tienes porque no las quieres, Lena.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de aquella manera? –frunció el ceño y levantó su labio. Aquellas palabras las escupió, se notaba que se retractaba tanto de decirlas, pero no quería disculparse… ¿a eso lo llaman orgullo?

-Tu amigo. –tragué saliva. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto así de maduro? Yo debería ser ella y ella yo. Se dio la vuelta y se fue al Aula A, si la dejaba ir, todo quedaría así, pero si voy tras ella solo haré que se enoje más.

Me fui al Aula B, sin mirar atrás. Podía sentir como si alguien me estuviera mirando, pero lo dejé.

**Habla Alexy**

Estaba entre los casilleros, viendo aquella escena. Lena se demostraba fría hacia mi hermano, podía sentir su "aura". En cambio, él estaba irreconocible; mamá se hubiera orgullecido mucho de él. Los dos se fueron para diferentes lados, pero la diferencia es que la chica volteó con una mirada triste y se quedó viendo como mi hermano se alejaba, caminó unos pasos hacia él y estiró su brazo, pero luego se retractó.

Iris estaba del otro lado, mirando a Lena. Al ver que ella se guardó el brazo y lo puso en su pecho, se acercó. Me acerqué a ellas, pero como un ninja, al estilo de Nathaniel cuando se esconde de Melody. La curiosidad me estaba comiendo vivo.

-Hola, Lena, ¿no? –la chica de cabellos castaños asintió. -¿Sucede algo? Se te nota triste. –levantó la miraba y clavó sus ojos turquesas en la pelinaranja. –Soy Iris.

-Sí, ya sé, me han hablado de ti.

-¿En serio? –la naranja sonrió. -¿Puedo saber quién?

-Es un secreto –Lena hizo una media sonrisa y apoyó delicadamente uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

-Qué mala que eres –dijo sarcásticamente, Iris.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Nada, solo quería hablar contigo, sabes, no tengo muchas amigas.

-Qué coincidencia –comentó.

-Así que quería saber si querías… -la castaña no dejó que termine la oración

-Lo siento, no puedo.

-Como tú quieras, Lena. Pero por cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes decírmelo, tal vez que puedo dar una mano con Armin. –La castaña se sonrojó y entró al aula mirando al suelo.

Me acerqué a Iris que se quedó observando el umbral del Aula A.

-¿Te rendiste con mi hermano? –pregunté

-Pero qué dices. Todavía no… tal vez se me haya ocurrido una pequeña idea…

Me alejé y me fui a mi casa, ya que el profesor de Ingles había faltado.

* * *

**Volvemos con Armin**

Las últimas horas fueron una terrible tortura. Cada segundo pensaba si Lena estaría ofendida, si dejaría de hablarme y pasaría a ser otra persona en su lista… ¿nos peleamos? Mordí una uña, movía mi pierna frenéticamente.

-Cálmate, amigo, si no entendes el tema después te explico –me susurró Castiel. Lo fulminé con la mirada, él rodó los ojos y siguió escuchando música.

Cuando tocó la campana, me levanté y me quedé observando mi mochila.

-Muy bien… ¿a dónde vamos? –el pelirojo se estaba estirando. –Acuérdate que invite a tu "amiguita"

-Dudo mucho que venga… ¿podemos ir al centro comercial? –guardé mis libros y cerré la mochila.

-Como quieras, pero pasaremos por la tienda de música

-y por la de videojuegos –agregué. Éramos los últimos alumnos que quedaban adentro del aula, hasta el profesor se había retirado.

Alguien tocó la puerta, los dos volteamos y nos quedamos viendo a Lena. Miraba para el suelo.

-H-Hola… -dijo, tímidamente. No podía evitar sonreír, seguramente lucía estúpido. La castaña se encontraba con la cabeza para abajo, pero sus ojos nos miraban. Algún que otro mechón de pelo cubría su rostro.

-Perfecto, estamos todos –Castiel agarró su mochila y se dirigió al umbral. Agarró a Lena del cuello, con su brazo y la arrastró hacia afuera, fui tras ellos.

-Iremos al centro comercial –le dije a ella mientras me ponía a su derecha.

-Genial…–sonrió.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial. Pensé que iba a ser una experiencia muy incómoda, pero, para ser honesto, me resultó divertida. Lena había tomado confianza del pelirojo y estos charlaban alegremente. Muchas veces, Castiel hacía algún comentario de mí como tema principal, Lena se sonrojaba y cambiaba de tema.

-Bueno, rico café, blabla, iré a la tienda de música. –Se paró y antes de irse comentó –eres divertida, rara.

Cuando Castiel se alejó, me paré y le tendí la mano a Lena.

-¿Vamos a la tienda de videojuegos? –me tomó de la mano y asintió.

Caminamos hasta el local en el cual, prácticamente, la conocí. Entramos y me dirigí a la caja: hace unos días había reservado un juego que había salido, Lena, en cambio, se fue a la sección de "Nintendo 3DS". Al pagar el dvd, fui hasta donde ella.

-¿Interesada en algo? –apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro y miré la portada que tenía en sus manos.

-Era el juego preferido de mi hermano… -lo miró con tristeza.

-Lo siento…

-¿Por qué? –giró su rostro unos pocos centímetros.

-¿No murió?

-Eh, no… -levantó ambas cejas –está más vivo que nunca –rió. –Vive aquí, conmigo. No lo veo hace unas semanas, vuelve en unos días, se fue con mis padres por la ciudad, yo no podía ir… tenía clases.

-Discúlpame. –hice una mueca y ella sonrió.

-No hay problema, la mayoría tiende a confundirse…

-¿Te lo quieres llevar? –pregunté señalando la caja.

-No, no tengo esta plataforma –guardó la caja en su respectivo lugar -¿ya tienes lo que querías? –asentí. –Entonces, marchémonos.

Nos fuimos, pero cuando salimos, el viento nos despeinó. Llovía fuerte. Lena miró a los alrededores y, de su mochila, sacó un paraguas: era transparente con unas fresas adornándolo.

-¿No trajiste? –negué. –Bueno, tú lo llevas. –me dio el paraguas y se puso a mi lado. Hacia frio mientras caminábamos por las calles. Se sacó una de sus camperas y me la ofreció. Negué pero ella insistió, ¿cómo podía decirle que no? La agarré y me la puse. Me quedaba pequeña, pero abrigaba.

Llegamos a mi casa. Me acompañó hasta la puerta y, cuando disponía a alejarse, la agarré del brazo, cerca del codo. Ella estaba sonrojada, expectante, esperaba mi siguiente paso. La miré a sus ojos turquesas, quería pero no al mismo tiempo. "De a poco" esas palabras resonaban en toda mi cabeza. Me acerqué un paso hacia ella, elevó la vista para que nuestros ojos sigan conectados.

-Gracias. –le dije y la solté. Se quedó viéndome unos momentos, petrificada. Sonrió y se fue.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré. Pero alguien tocó del otro lado. La abrí y del otro lado estaba ella. Me miraba, tenía el pelo un poco alborotado por el viento. Se había mojado un poco el cabello, le colgaba las gotas. Su jean y sus zapatillas también se encontraban mojadas, como si hubiera pisado un charco.

-¿Nada más? –me preguntó.

-¿Qué?

Se me acercó, me agarró del cuello de la remera y me atrajo hacia ella, besándome en la comisura de los labios. Me sonrojé a tal extremo de parecer un tomate, al igual que ella. Estábamos a centímetros uno del otro, nos quedamos viéndonos. Me soltó y se fue.


	7. Chapter 7

Quedé unos momentos en silencio, pero luego corrí a mi cuarto, agarré el teléfono y llamé a Castiel. Marqué su número a una velocidad irreconocible.

-Amigo, ¿no viste la hora? –me contestó. Me fijé en mi reloj más próximo, solo eran las once de la noche.

-¿Ahora es tarde para ti?

-No… -se escuchaba música fuerte y risas. -¿Te vienes a tomar unas copas?

-Sabes que no me gusta salir

-Esto es un antro, no hay aire fresco… -se rió a carcajadas.

-En diez estoy allí, pásame la dirección por mensaje de texto. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

Colgué y me cambié la remera, que estaba mojada. Mi hermano abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el umbral, luego de tirar la mochila sobre su cama.

-¿Ahora a dónde vamos? –me preguntó.

-Saldré con Castiel.

-¿Qué paso con la otra chica?

Mi rostro se volvió de un color más allá del rojo luego de que todas las imágenes de ella agarrándome el cuello y acercarme a sus dulces labios. Giré mi rostro a Alexy que esperaba mi respuesta.

-Nada, volví y ahora voy con él. Nada interesante.

-Se nota… -se tiró en su cama y se puso los auriculares. Agarró su teléfono y abrió su lista de canciones.

Agarré una campera impermeable y salí a la calle, de nuevo. A cabo de unos minutos me encontraba en el bar, o mejor dicho, boliche. Había chicos y chicas fumando y hablando afuera, bajo el techo. Entré, pagué la entrada y busqué al colorado. Aunque estaba oscuro y solo iluminaban las luces de baile, logré encontrarlo.

-¡Castiel! –le grité, él volteó, estaba hablando con una chica… ¿eran tres? Se voltearon. Pude distinguir: una más hermosa que la otra, pero para mi gusto, mostraban demasiada piel.

-¡Eh! ¡Amigo! Llegaste al fin –me rodeó con un brazo y me atrajo a él –te las presentó. –Señaló a una mujer de tez oscura, pelo oscuro y enrulado, ojos verdes. Usaba un top que solo cubría sus pechos y un jean ajustado. –Ella es la hermosa Johanna. –me dedicó una brillante sonrisa. –Micaela. –señaló a una chica que era lo contrario a la anterior: rubia, se notaba que podía tener antepasados nórdicos (_n/a: para las que no saben, cuando alguien hace referencia a los "nórdicos" es por su apariencia ya que son muy rubios y de tez muy clara._) –y esta es la traviesa Liza –señaló a una asiática de cabellos color rosa, rapado a un costado. Usaba un vestido de estampado de guepardo ajustado.

-Hola. –señalé a todas por igual.

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? –lo miré y levanté ambas cejas y le eché un vistazo a las chicas que se encontraban enfrente nuestro –Ah, chicas iremos por unos tragos… adelántense en la pista, ya las alcanzo –les guiñó un ojo y me arrastró hasta la barra. –Dos cervezas, Tito –el hombre asintió y nos trajo dos latas. –Bueno, ¿y?

-Me besó –abrí la lata y bebí un poco. Dejé que aquel gusto amargo baje por mi garganta.

-Así que la rara es rápida, eh –tomó un sorbo. –No me lo hubiera esperado. –Giró su rostro al ver a una chica que se puso a su lado, la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió en la multitud. -¿Y?

-Nada, tenía que contárselo a alguien

-¿Significó algo?

-No… solo fue un beso luego de una salida. –Eso creo… -No sé qué pensar, es difícil.

-Tú eres el difícil –me señaló acusadoramente. –tengo tres mujercitas a mi espera, y, compañero, abandono tu barco de la duda y me voy al yate de las hermosuras, ¿te sumas?

-¿Ahora qué tienes con los barcos? –se encogió de hombros, rodeé los ojos y asentí. Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, las chicas bailaban sensualmente entre ellas, cuando nos vieron le dirigieron una gran sonrisa a mi amigo.

Bailamos un rato, Johanna se fue con otro hombre que desconocía. Quedaban las otras dos. Estaba incomodo, por así decirlo. Micaela se abalanzaba provocativamente sobre mí.

-¿Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo? –pasó dos dedos por mi pecho. Nervioso, volteé a ver a Castiel, pero él había desaparecido. Asentí y nos dirigimos afuera. Abrió su cartera y sacó una caja de cigarrillos. Posó uno en sus labios y me ofreció pero lo rechacé. Lo prendió y nos quedamos en silencio. -¿Cómo te llamas? Tú amigo no dijo tu nombre.

-Armin. –asintió y expulsó el humo de su boca. -¿Sales mucho?

-No… solo si Liza me invita… ella es la que más sale de las tres –se encogió de hombros. Miré como caía la lluvia, ¿no iba a parar nunca? -¿Tienes novia?

-¿Qué? –giré mi rostro, ella estaba viéndome. –No sé, estoy saliendo con alguien.

-¡Ah! Qué lástima, ¿qué haces aquí entonces? –tiró el cigarrillo y lo apagó con la suela de su tacón.

-Tenía unas dudas y necesitaba contárselas a alguien… y bueno, él estaba aquí. –se apoyó contra una pared y se quedó viendo la lluvia.

-Cuéntame, una chica sabe más que un chico. –dijo Micaela.

-Es que… hoy salimos y me besó –me sonrojé al decir aquello.

-¿Solo eso? –me miró, extrañada.

-Si… -contesté desconfiado.

-Pero que pequeñín eres, pensé que era algo más importante… ¿y qué con eso?

-No sé si aquel beso es algo importante o no.

-Claro que lo es… ella te besó, ¿no?

-Si, me agarró del cuello de la camisa y me atrajo a ella.

-Qué valiente –susurró. –Sí, es importante aquel beso, ella tomó la iniciativa. –nos quedamos en silencio, se escuchaba la música que venía de adentro del bar. –Vete de aquí, chiquillo. –me sonrió, al decir verdad tenía muy lindos dientes: blancos y perfectamente ordenados. –es muy tarde y tu hora de dormir ha pasado.

-Gracias –me puse la capucha y me fui, sin antes voltear. Estaba allí parada, sacó otro cigarrillo y lo prendió. Me alejé por la esquina y me camuflé con la noche.

* * *

Caminaba por la calle, tomando mi coca cola de todas las mañanas. Ya era el maldito lunes, había pasado el domingo en cama, durmiendo o jugando. Tomé un sorbo: refrescante.

-Armin –Lysandro salió de una librería y se acercó a mí –Buenas tardes.

-Hola. ¿Quieres? –le tendí la lata pero el negó. Me encogí de hombros y tomé otro sorbo

-¿Qué tal la cita? –Lo miré, levantando una ceja –me contó Castiel.

-Ah… bien. Normal, creo.

-Qué bueno.

Llegamos al instituto. Todo estaba normal, pero la diferencia fue que no me crucé a mi hermano en ningún momento, ya que casi siempre nos encontrábamos en la entrada. Miré a todos mis lados, pude distinguir a Iris que hablaba con… ¿Lena? Me acerqué, curioso.

-¿Entendiste? –dijo la pelinaranja. La castaña asintió. Las dos voltearon a verme, Iris se estremeció y abrió los ojos como dos platos, pero volvió a su ánimo normal. -¡Hola Armin! –dijo, radiante como el sol.

-Hola –la saludé, miré a Lena, ella, en cambio, miraba al suelo. –Lena… -ella elevó la vista y me dedicó una tímida sonrisa. -¿Qué hacían?

-Mmm, cosa de chicas –me respondió rápidamente Iris mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Lena, ¿entramos? –la chica asintió y comenzó a caminar conmigo, dejando atrás a la otra. -¿No pasó nada, no?

-No, nada

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi… -me interrumpió

-Sí, pero es algo de ella y mío, no es de mucha importancia. –Llegamos a su casillero. Me puse a su lado, apoyado en las taquillas vecinas y la miraba como sacaba y guardaba algún que otro libro. Los lockers, en este instituto, sirven para expresarnos, es decir, decorarlo como uno queramos. Antes de que pueda echarle un ojo a sus adentros, Lena lo cerró rápidamente.

-Una consulta –me dirigió toda su atención a mí –Aquel beso… -me sonrojé, al igual que ella. -¿qué significó?

-¿Qué? –levantó una ceja sin perder aquel sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Sí, ¿significa algo? –cruzó sus brazos.

-Claramente significa algo.

-Ah… -nos quedamos en silencio. Rodó sus ojos, pero cuando se estaba yendo le agarré de un brazo y la atraje a mí. Pude notar su rostro rojo como un tomate. Me acerqué a sus labios y los junté con los míos, en un tierno beso. Nos separamos al cabo de unos segundos y nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos.

-¡Váyanse a un cuarto! –Castiel pasaba caminando hacia el aula B y gritó aquello. Los dos nos dimos media vuelta y nos alejamos unos pasos. Rió por nuestra reacción y siguió su camino.

-L-Lo siento –dije. Lena levantó la vista y rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba. -¿Qué?

-Nada… tengo clases. –agarró sus libros y se fue… esta vez la dejé ir.

-Qué show… -Iris se acercó a mi lado. Podía notarla un poco molesta, pero la ignoré.-Es linda, ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres, Iris? –giré mi cabeza para poder verla mejor

-Nada, nada –se movió de atrás para adelante.

-¿Qué hablaste con ella? –Dios…. La curiosidad…

-¿Ahora eres tu hermano o qué? –no iba a dejar de mirarla hasta que contestara –Armin, no te diré… son cosas de chicas –me guiñó un ojo. Se fue sin dejar que terminara mi cuestionario.

-Chicas… -mi hermano se me acercó mientras negaba con la cabeza –por eso me gustan los hombres

-Alexy, -suspiré, ¿por qué acercaban todos a mí, hoy? -¿Sabes algo?

-Si te lo dijere, no sería divertido –hizo una mueca mientras se estiraba. Lo miré de mala gana. –Solo porque soy tu hermanito te diré –suspiró sonriente –Iris le dijo a Lena que vaya a su casa este viernes, ¿no es genial? –se alejó.

¿Y qué haré yo con esa super información? Miré al piso y sacudí mi cabeza, Dios, ¿qué me estaba imaginando? Toqué la PSP que estaba en mi bolsillo, eso me daba seguridad. Caminé hasta el aula "A" tranquilamente y me senté en mi lugar habitual, al lado de Iris. En frente: Kentin y Lena.

-Bueno, grupo de a dos… Ah, señor Castiel, faltó su compañero… venga, yo lo ayudaré. –El profesor entregó unas fotocopias con una serie de preguntas. Luego, se sentó junto al pelirojo para hacer el trabajo.

-Bueno, comencemos en orden, creo que sería lo mejor –Iris sacó su lapicera y comenzó a escribir. –Venga, Armin, ¿qué sucede? –Me señaló una pregunta –has esta mientras yo respondo las demás…

Miré al frente disimuladamente. Kentin estaba muy cerca de Lena… demasiado. Se tocaban los hombros, o por dios... ¡Se están tocando los hombros! Lo que sigue seré…. ¡LAS MANOS! Agité mi cabeza rápidamente y me concentré en la hoja… pero me era imposible. Saqué mi PSP y abrí el juego "Uncharted: el abismo de oro". Mi compañera me miró con mala cara, pero no dijo palabra alguna y siguió el trabajo.

Tocó el timbre y salí corriendo, sin mirar atrás. Llegué hasta el patio y tomé aire… mi cabeza daba vueltas. Sentí el peso de otra persona que me agarraba el cuello con su brazo, tirándose arriba mío. Miré para el costado: era Castiel con una mirada que no expresaba felicidad.

-Ese viejo tiene algo conmigo. –gruñó y apretó su puño. -¿Te vienes para casa?

-No, hoy no… -saqué su brazo de mi hombro y me di la vuelta. –tengo planes…

-Con… ¿Lena? –levantó una ceja. Asentí suavemente. Me golpeó con su codo en mi abdomen. –Picarón.

-¿¡Qué dices!? –grité. Rió fuerte y se fue.

Lena salió. Cuando me vi, sonrió alegremente. No pude evitar esconder mi sonrisa. Me enderecé y me acerqué a su lado. Le di un beso en la mejilla y la rodeé con un brazo.

-¿Vamos a la tienda? –pregunté mientras nos alejábamos.

-Uhhmm… -rió. –Claro.

-¡Esperenme! –una voz chillona gritó atrás nuestro. Nos dimos la vuelta y era la pelinaranja.

-Iris… -dijo Lena cuando estuvieron enfrentadas.

-Oye… -tomó aire. -¿No te acuerdas? –le preguntó, ignorándome completamente. La castaña se quedó pensando, pero cuando lo recordó se soltó de mi agarre y se puso enfrente mio.

-Armin, lo siento, le prometí a Iris que iríamos a ver una tienda… -rodé los ojos e hice un puchero.

-Pero los juegos…. –dije.

-Ve solito que ya eres grande –interrumpió Iris, riendo.

-Vamos otro día –me dio un ligero beso en los labios y se fue de la mano con la pelinaranja.

Las vi como se alejaban. Me dejaron solo… ¡las dos! Caminé hasta llegar a mi hogar, Alexy ya había llegado; estaba con Rosaly ocupando gran cantidad del living con diferentes telas.

-Miren quien llegó… -dijo Rosa con una gran sonrisa –mira lo que hizo tu hermano para ti –cuando la iba a levantar Alexy gritó y se tiró arriba de la albina.

-Todavía no está listo… -comentó el peliazul, argumentando su escándalo.

Suspiré y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Prendí el computador y abrí mi maravilloso juego… vi mis mensajes: nada. Mi pareja virtual no estaba conectada, así que aproveché para ganar experiencia y dejar algunos objetos en el baúl compartido.

Me acosté en mi cama al cabo de unas horas. Saqué mi teléfono: ningún mensaje… ¿Lena dónde estará? Perdí mi orgullo y le mandé un texto.

_¿Ya volviste a tu casa? _

Enviar. Sin respuesta. Al cabo de dos horas respondió.

_Hola, acabo de regresar _(eran las nueve de la noche)_ ¿Todo bien? _

Respondí enseguida.

_¿Pero qué horas son estas de llegar? Más cuidado la próxima, que no quiero ir a rescatarte princesa Peach. _

Divertido, envié este mensaje.

_JaJaJaJaJaJa… Qué divertido eres… ¡Estoy todavía aquí con Iris! Se queda a dormir a casa, ¿no es genial? Te dejo, un besito. _

¿Todavía sigue con ella? Debe de ser una broma. Suspiré y abracé la almohada. Tiré a mi peluche de "Pikachu" al suelo, hoy no tenía ganas de ver su amarillo rostro ni su sonrisita.


	8. Chapter 8

-Armin… -Abrí lentamente los ojos, a mi lado estaban Rosa y Alexy, mirándome fijamente –eres muy guapo cuando duermes –comentó la albina.

-¡¿Qué?! –grité. Los dos rieron –Eh… ¿Qué quieren?

-Nada, solo verte dormir –dijo Alexy.

-Que amigables…

-Tenemos palomitas… -Rosa sacudió el bol delante de mis narices. Suspiré y les dejé un lugar en mi cama. La albina se sentó a mi lado y, en cambio, mi hermano en su cama, enfrente de nosotros. Agarré un poco de la comida y me la puse en la boca. –Bueno… ¡Ahora para lo que vinimos! –mi hermano sacó un papel de su bolsillo -¡Un test! –me atraganté con una palomita.

-¿Y eso? –pregunté

-Es un cuestionario de… cosas –dijo el peliazul.

-Bueno, comienza compañero –dijo la chica, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –que comience Armin.

-Muy bien, primera pregunta –Alexy tosió falsamente -¿Ya te has besado con "equis" persona? –los miré a los dos con un rostro que claramente decía "¿me están jodiendo?" –Responde o serás castigado con una prenda

-Oh, que miedo, una prenda –levanté mis brazos.

-Te sacaremos la ropa y te tiraremos a la calle –Rosa me señaló con una palomita entre sus dedos.

-Okey –tragué saliva, no era difícil, ya todos sabían… ¿querían incomodarme? –Hoy fue la última vez…

-No, queremos saber de su primer beso –mi hermano hizo un puchero.

-Bueno… -respiré. Exhalé. Fácil. –Estábamos volviendo del centro comercial, llovía y me había olvidado mi paraguas –mi hermano comentó un "como siempre" pero lo dejé escapar –así que ella me compartió el suyo. Lena vive más lejos, aquí a dos cuadras de diferencia, así que primero me dejó a mí pero… -Rosa y Alexy estaban cada vez más cerca de mí. –ella me agarró el cuello de mi camisa y me atrajo a ella… y bueno… eso.

Se quedaron en un silencio. Sí, evité partes, no quería contarles que primero me había acobardado, no es de macho. Rosa agarró unas palomitas, las masticó y se las tragó.

-Interesante, no pensé que era tan valiente. –silencio de parte del peliazul. –Es tan tierna Lena… -suspiró –Todos los días va de un lado para otro mirando que puede ayudar, pero como siempre no lo hace… -movió la cabeza en forma de negación con los ojos cerrados –ahlalalala… miedosita.

-No pensé eso… ¡Bueno! –mi hermano interrumpió –Siguiente pregunta, Armin… -tosió de nuevo. -¿Qué piensas de Iris?

-¿En serio? ¿Pero qué les sucede con esa? –pregunté, fastidiado.

-Queremos saber… -dijo Rosa –Tú ya sabes que ella está interesado en ti, así que tal vez… tú y ella…

-¡Nunca! –La interrumpí – ¡Yo solo tengo ojos para Lena! –me tapé la boca… Dios, ¿por qué no pienso antes de hablar? Aquello sonó tan cursi y no sonaba a mí. Los dos quedaron estupefactos con mi respuesta.

-Pero… -Rosa comenzó a decir -¡PERO QUE TIERNO! –se tiró arriba mío mientras me abrazaba. Mi hermano reía por la escena.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Rosa… -estaba acosado en mi cama, mirando hacia la pared. Podía escuchar pequeñas risas que venían de la cama de al lado. La mencionada era la que hacía más ruido –no los veo pero los escucho…

-Okey, ya paramos. –contestó ella. Cerré los ojos pero volví, al instante, a escuchar las risas. Suspiré. Así fue toda la noche, hasta las cuatro de la mañana, cuando ya no se escuchaba nada.

-Buenos días dormilón. –abrí los ojos ya con el ceño fruncido. –Pero que carita… -mi hermano olía a jabón, ya debió de haberse bañado. –te dejé la ducha.

-Gracias –me levanté y me dirigí al baño. Saludé a Rosaly que se encontraba en la cocina, bebiendo jugo de naranja.

Me saqué la ropa que tenía y entré a la bañera. Abrí el agua caliente y comencé a enjabonarme el cuerpo… Pensaba cosas, como cualquier persona que se encuentra en el baño… es como ¿mi cámara de pensamiento? Lena… ¿qué estará haciendo ahora? Debo ser un idiota, el típico… me sonrojé, iba a pensar "novio".

Salí de la ducha, más confundido que antes. ¿Me verá como su novio? O… ¿estamos solo saliendo? ¡Espera! Paré en el medio del pasillo… ella me besó, antes de irse con Iris, ¿significa algo? Sí, además de "adiós" debe tener otro significado. Comencé a sentir frío, y claro, solo llevando una toalla que cubría de mi cintura para abajo.

Entre a mi cuarto, me puse unos jeans claros, una remera de manga corta blanca con un estampado divertido y una campera simple, con capucha, gris.

-¡Ya estoy! –grité cuando agarré mi mochila y la colgué de mi hombro. Fui hasta el living y me encontré a Rosa y Alexy durmiendo en el sofá. ¿Hacer o no hacer maldades? Esa era la cuestión. Agarré el fibron permanente de mi madre y comencé a hacer dibujos suavemente para que no notaran mi presencia. AL terminar, guardé el marcador y me puse en el umbral de la puerta de salida. -¡CHICOS! –grité. Los dos se levantaron de un salto.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –contestó la albina, molesta.

-Se hace tarde. –miraba la pantalla de mi celular. Intentaba no sonreír pero me era imposible.

-Allí vamos. –mi hermano se levantó, sin voltear a ver a Rosa. Agarró su mochila, al igual que ella, y nos fuimos de camino al instituto. ¿Era posible? ¡No notaron mi arte en sus rostros! Algunas personas reían y ellos los miraban confundidos. -¿Qué les pasa?

Me di la vuelta y vi sus caras de confusión.

-Ni idea –respondí y miré de nuevo al frente. Veía una cabellera roja que caminaba a lo lejos -¡Castiel! –grité. El pelirojo se dio la vuelta. Cuando la multitud de gente me permitió ver a mi amigo, pude distinguir que no estaba solo, si no que con Iris y… Lena.

-Armin –dijo al acercarse a mí. Lo saludé sin prestar atención, no podía sacar mi mirada de Lena, que miraba al suelo avergonzada… ¿por qué?

-¡Hola! –Iris se acercó y me besó en la mejilla, al igual que a Rosa y Alexy.

Castiel se quedó observando en silencio el rostro de la albina y de mi hermano, al igual que Iris. Mi miraron a mí y yo les negué con la cabeza, así que no dijeron nada. Comenzamos a caminar, yo fui atrás con Lena… al fin solos.

-Lena… -llamé su atención. Mi miró con aquellos ojos turquesa suyos. -¿Todo bien?

-Si… -miró al frente, las espaldas de mi compañero y me agarró el brazo -¿Vamos por otro camino?

-Claro –nos desviamos. Pude sentir que alguien nos miraba, acusadoramente, pero lo ignoré. Llegamos al parque, pagué dos gaseosas y nos sentamos en el césped. -¿Cómo la pasaron ayer?

-Muy bonito –dijo. Abrió la lata y tomó un sorbo. -¡AH! –gritó. Lo miré confundido -¡ABEJA, EN TU LATA! –se arrastró un poco lejos de mí. Di vuelta la lata y allí estaba, saludándome. Tiré la lata, esta rodó lejos de mí. De a poco nos acercamos con Lena. –Ya se fue. –dijo, levantándola. –Toma –me la extendió. Nos sentamos, pero ella estaba más alejada de mí que antes, parecía preparada para correr. Iluso, abrí la lata. Todo el gas salió disparado mojándome toda la cara y ropa. Ella rió y se alejó de mí. Me paré con los brazos extendidos a mi lado.

-Ya lo sabías.

-Sí –respondió sin parar de reír.

-¡Ven aquí! –comencé a seguirla para abrazarla… claro, con malas intenciones

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! –corrió por el parque, al igual que yo. Debo aclarar que ella era más rápida que yo, pero gracias a unos niños que se interpusieron en su camino logré atraparla. Caímos al suelo –Ahora huelo a gaseosa… Iu –yo estaba arriba suyo. Me sonrojé y la contagié. Eramos dos tomates tirados en el césped. –Ya puedes salir de arriba, eh –dijo sonriendo

-No quiero –comenté. Infló sus mejillas. Me acerqué a sus labios y la besé…. Este beso fue diferente, apasionado. Puso sus manos en mis hombros, las mías estaban a cada lado de su cabeza. Nos separamos. Me quedé observando sus perfectas facciones.

Me acosté junto a ella admirando el cielo.

-Estamos llegando tarde –dijo, sin levantarse.

-Sí… -giré mi cabeza, al igual que ella. –Esta lindo el suelo.

-Muy cómodo –sonrió.

-Lena… -ella levantó ambas cejas -¿eres mi novia, no?

-¿Eh? –abrió sus ojos como dos platos. –Eh… sí, pensé que ya lo éramos desde un principio.

-Sí, ¡Lo siento tanto! Espérame. –Me levanté a las apuradas y corrí al quiosco que se encontraba en el parque. Compré un chupetín que venía con un anillo de regalo y corrí a ella. –Espera, extiende la mano –ella hizo lo que le pedí. Abrí el paquete y le puse el anillo en el dedo. No era muy "llamativo" si no que de color naranja y de plástico.

-Es tan bonito –me dijo, mientras miraba su dedo. Me abrazó y yo le correspondí. Nos alejamos un poco y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. –Es muy tierno –rió suavemente.

-No es para tanto… -me sonrojé por aquel acto. Me levanté y le extendí la mano. Ella la aceptó, agarramos nuestras cosas y comenzamos a caminar hacia el centro comercial… ya era muy tarde para ir al instituto.

-Iremos por un café, ¿sí? –preguntó. Asentí a aquella propuesta. Pedimos dos frappuchinos de chocolate… sin café.

Entramos a la tienda de videojuegos. Saludé al vendedor y nos dividimos. Esta vez, Lena fue a la sección de posters, yo a retirar otro juego.

-Así que ya estas con ella –me dijo el vendedor llamado Dake. Asentí sin perderla de vista. Luego, desvié mi mirada hasta depositarla en el rubio.

-Sí, ¿cuánto es?

-Quince euros –saqué mi dinero y se lo apoyé en la mesa. –Es bonita, venía todos los días pero siempre se quedaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ujum –asentí. Me extendió el juego y lo agarré con las dos manos.

-Ten cuidado que en cualquier segundo alguien te la roba. –levanté la vista hasta sus odiosos ojos verdes. Me guiñó un ojo. Me alejé, enfurecido de la caja… ese hombre, cada vez que le preguntaba algo con respecto a algún juego él no sabía, ¿qué se hace el buena onda?...

Me acerqué a Lena. Ella pasaba los posters: había de Vocaloid, Juego de Tronos, Mario Bros, Minecraft entre otros.

-¿Alguno interesante? –le pregunté.

-Sinceramente, ninguno. Quería ver si encontraba alguno para mi hermano, pero es imposible… -suspiró.

-¿Cuándo vuelven?

-Este fin de semana… -levantó la mirada hasta llegas a mis ojos, se le había ocurrido una idea -¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa? Será divertido, conocerás a mis padres… -hice una mueca -¿Qué?

-No es que odie a los padres, pero casi siempre nunca les caigo bien…

-Así que tuviste otras novias –se puso delante de mí y apoyó una mano en su cintura.

-Puede ser… -sonreí. –No, Lena… -rodé los ojos –la única chica que conozco es a Iris y sus padres me odian… dicen que soy muy "infantil" y que los juegos no me llevaran a nada… Ah, idiotas…

Rió por mi comentario. Me agarró del brazo y salimos del local, sin antes echarle una mirada fulminante al vendedor.

* * *

Acompañé a la castaña a su casa. Nos quedamos parados en el umbral.

-Te invitaría a entrar, pero está todo hecho un desastre –se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza –y tengo que limpiarlo… pero me da fiaca –me dio un beso en los labios y entró a su casa. Quedé en el umbral unos segundos y luego me marché hasta mi casa.

Caminaba por las calles tranquilas. Alguien me agarró del brazo y me dio la vuelta.

-¡Hola! –una chica desnococida me había volteado. Me quedé observándola en silencio, era joven, de nuestra edad. Tenía lindos rasgos faciales, y el pelo de un color azul.

No quería ser brusco, pero tuve que serlo para soltarme de su agarre.

-¿Sí?

-Estoy buscando esta calle –se acercó a mí, demasiado cerca. Me mostró un mapa. –La Chacarita, no sé dónde queda –infló sus mejillas. Yo no tenía la menor idea de donde quedaba, pero como me apetecía hacer una maldad, respondí.

-Camina tres cuadras para allá –señalé el lado contrario hacia donde iba. –y cinco más para la derecha. Debes encontrarte con un centro comercial, bueno, tres cuadras pasándolo. –No sabía que estaba diciendo, pero era gracioso ver su cara.

-Okey… -lucía confundida. Sí, ella sabía donde quedaba esta calle, entonces ¿por qué me paró? –Gracias… em, ¿tu nombre?

-Link. –respondí sonriendo.

-Ah, yo soy Laeti, encantada de conocerte. Gracias, de nuevo –siguió el camino que le había marcado. Hice como que no la veía: tomó el lado contrario al cual le había dicho.

Seguí mi camino hasta mi casa. Al llegar, abrí mi juego y pude notar que mi pareja virtual estaba conectada. Me teletransporté hasta ella.

_-Corazón… -_puse en el chat.

_-¡Osito! Al fin te conectas –me lanzó corazones. _

Revisé el baúl compartido, había objetos de gran valor en el mercado, casi se me cae la mandibula y los ojos. ¡¿Espada con poder de congelar y envenenar a tu enemigo con ATK +50 por golpe?! Era un sueño, alguien pellízqueme.

_-¿Ya viste mis regalos? –dijo._

_-Sí, estoy sorprendido… _

_-Eso quiero, jeje. ¿Vamos por allí al centro Luterberg? Necesito canjear monedas por una edición limitada de montura que acaba de salir._

Me fijé en las noticias, era verdad, había salido una nueva montura, era de un dragón, para dos personas.

_-Eres tan romántica. _

Nos subimos a mi montura: un globo aerostático para dos personas y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino. En el camino, aprovechamos para matar algún que otro monstro.

_-Quiero un hijo… -dijo de la nada._

_Me di la vuelta y me quedé observándola. _Apreté el emoticono de signo de pregunta.

_-Adoptemos… dah. _

_-¿En serio? Sabes que no es de confianza los demás jugadores…_

_-¿Crees que soy de confianza? Que tierno_

_-Y… eres mi pareja._

_-No, yo decía que va a salir un paquete de un bebé, es un NPC, (n/a: es decir que lo maneja la computadora) así que si es de confianza._

_-¡Genial!_

_-Lo compraré yo, así que si nos separamos el bebé se queda conmigo._

_-Esto ya se volvió demasiado realista… ¿el crio crece?_

_-Sí, cada 10 experiencias crece un año, ¿no es asombroso? _

Simplemente espectacular, encontré a la mejor pareja virtual y a la mejor pareja real… estaba en el paraíso. Al final llegamos a nuestro destino, donde se compró la montura. La estrenamos y luego nos dirigimos al Nutinrgo donde se encuentra un monstro legendario. Ganamos experiencia y luego, por Alexy, me desconecté.

-Iris al teléfono –dijo mientras me lo extendía. Lo acepté y apoyé el parlante en mi oído.

-¿Sí? –pregunté al ver que la otra línea estaba en silencio.

-¡Hola!, no solo quería ver como andabas y qué hacías…

-Jugaba… y nada, lo que hago todos los días.

-Qué interesante.

-iris, ya que estamos hablando, ¿desde cuando quieres ser amiga de mi novia? –al otro lado hubo silencio, un suspiro y respondió.

-¿Lena? Ah, ella siempre me ha llamado la atención y bueno, necesitaba una amiga y ella fue la oportunidad perfecta.

-Qué bueno, ella también está feliz de ser tu amiga.

-Sí, es muy amable. –rió. -¿Te contó algo más?

-¿Por qué?

-Chusmerío…

-No, ¿a ti te dijo algo de mí?

-Algunas… -levanté mis cejas y no comenté nada, quería que ella dijera algo. –No todas son malas, eres muy tierno y le gusta que te procupes por ella.

¿Escuché bien? "No todas son malas" entonces había cosas malas… Entonces había cosas que Lena odiaba de mí.

-Iris, ¿qué no le gusta?

-Uhm… cosas de chicas… -se escuchó una voz grave al otro lado -¡Ya voy! Armin, te dejo, mi padre me llama. Adiós.

-Chau –cortamos… Lena odiaba cosas de mí… ¿qué debo hacer?

* * *

**Nota de la autora.**

¡Hola! Gracias por apoyar tanto a este fanfic, hace mucho que tenía ganas de escribir una historia con Armin ya que me parece muy infantil su forma de ser a tal extremo que, bueno, es inocente y tierno, creo...

¿Me dejan un comentario? ¡Me encanta que dejen sus criticas y alientos! Me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Le mando saludos especiales a una amiga mía llamada Marina xD Holas!

Adiossss


	9. Chapter 9

Llegué al instituto, hoy acompañado por mi hermano. El peliazul, al instante que vio a Rosa, se alejó de mí. Me senté bajo el gran árbol que daba a la entrada y saqué mi PSP. Había llegado temprano, aproximadamente 30 minutos antes de lo esperado.

-¡Toma eso! –grité cuando maté al jefe.

-Se te nota entusiasmado hoy. –Castiel se acostó a mi lado mientras desenredaba sus auriculares.

-No tanto –comenté. Se quedó mirándome, levantando ambas cejas, suspiré. –Hablé ayer con Iris y me dijo que Lena… bueno, ella ha dicho que cosas no le gustan de mí.

-No todos somos perfectos, querido amigo. –me palmeó la espalda. -¿Te dijo que cosas?

-Cuando le pregunté solo me dijo "Cosas de chicas"… ¡Por qué a las mujeres les gusta decir eso! No tiene sentido.

-¿Qué no tiene sentido? –Iris se paró enfrente mío.

-Lo perra que puedes llegar a ser –contestó Castiel, frunciendo el ceño. Se puso los auriculares para no escuchar las quejas de la pelinaranja.

-¿¡Qué te sucede!? –gritó esta, luego de salir del shock.

-Déjalo, no está de buen humor –comenté.

-Que no se las agarre conmigo –estaba enfurecida, pero al verme a los ojos relajó su rostro. -¿Todo bien?

-No…

-¿Por qué?

-¿No te acuerdas de nuestra charla de anoche? –levanté una ceja. Ella miró para arriba, pensando, pero al acordarse hizo una mueca extraña… muy parecida a una sonrisa.

-Síp. –contestó. –No te hagas muchos problemas…

-Si me los hago, sabes… ¿no me los puedes decir?

-Uhm… es que si te los digo ella se enfurecerá conmigo, sabes… en verdad es una mala persona cuando se enoja… no sabe cuando parar… –Iris fue interrumpida porque Castiel chasqueó la lengua.

-Tengo clases –dijo el pelirojo levantándose. Se fue, sin darnos explicación alguna. Era raro que él se vaya a clases… más aún que vaya temprano al aula.

-Iré con él. –me levanté y comencé a caminar, pero fui interrumpido por Iris, que me agarró del brazo y me dio la vuelta.

-Podemos salir… a tomar algo y te cuento, si quieres…

-¡Sería estupendo! –acepté la propuesta con una sonrisa en el rostro: tenía que averiguar que no les gustaba de mi a Lena… y, si puedo, como es ella en realidad. Seguí mi camino y me encontré con la mencionada en los pasillos. Estaba sacando algunas cosas de su locker. Me acerqué, como un fantasma y pude ver su interior: Un pequeño espejo colgaba de la puerta de metal y un "corcho" donde estaban pegadas notas y fotos, la mayoría de un perro de raza Golden Retriver. Adentro estaba tapizado, una pared, con un papel rosado viejo y unas flores blancas. Su interior estaba bien ordenado y organizado. Lo que llamó mi atención es un collar que colgaba en el fondo: era igual que el tatuaje que tenía en la espalda.

-Triqueta –susurré. Lena se dio la vuelta de un susto y cerró el locker a una velocidad increíble.

-Hola Armin… -dijo, poniéndose un mechón tras su oreja. –No te había escuchado venir.

-No, es que soy un ninja nivel cien –respondí, divertido. Miré su rostro: lucía avergonzada… ¿La estaba haciendo sentir incomoda? O… ¿Eso era algo que odiaba de mí?... Bajé la mirada –Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? –me tomó por los hombros. –Armin, no hiciste anda mal, ¿te sucede algo?

Era ahora o nunca, tenía que preguntarle que odiaba de mí, debía decirle… Abrí la boca para decir aquello pero el timbre me interrumpió. Me sonrió dulcemente y me besó la mejilla. Tomó sus libros con ambas manos y caminó hasta el aula B, a mi me tocaba hoy el aula de artes.

-¿Qué fue todo aquello? –me decía Castiel. –Sí lo vi todo, nada se me escapa.

-Quería preguntarle qué odiaba de mí, pero no pude…

-¿Eres idiota? –me preguntó el pelirojo. –Las mujeres no te lo dirán, ninguna lo hizo conmigo… salvo una, pero ese es otro tema.

-¿Salvo una? –lo miré, ¿alguien le dijo algo? Hubiera sido divertido verlo. Me golpeó el hombro y atrajo su banco hacia mí.

-Sí, una chica. –silbó. –Era la mujer perfecta, por así decirlo: ojos marrones oscuro, muy oscuro. Salvo uno de sus ojos, que tenía una mancha verde. Su olor… todavía puedo sentirlo en mi nariz: mango. Tenía una bonita cabellera color azabache. Siempre le gustaba llevarlo atado con una colita improvisada… era gracioso verla intentando armarla, su pelo era tan lacio que se le escapaba algún mechón y siempre terminaba tirando el elástico a la basura. –rió para sí mismo. No podía comprender… ¿mi amigo, el frió Castiel, había estado enamorado? –Tenía un gusto peculiar en la música: dupsted, electrónica y rap. Yo le introduje el rock a esa chica.

-¡El pelirojo estaba enamorado! –grité. Él me fulminó con la mirada. Algunos voltearon, pero al ver que Castiel me estaba por dar una paliza volvieron a sus trabajos.

-¿¡Eres idiota o te haces!? –Preguntó -¿¡Quieres que Lena vea a su pareja con un lindo ojo violeta!?

-¿Qué le pasó?

-¿A quién? –el pelirojo estaba de un peculiar color rojizo en sus mejillas.

-A la chica.

-Ah, una cosa llevó a la otra. Se fue de viaje a las montañas a esquiar y nunca volvió. –me miró con sus ojos grises: no podía sentir emoción alguna. Agarró su banco y se lo llevó a su lugar. Miré mi lienzo y comencé a hacer algunos garabatos.

La hora terminó más rápido de lo que había pensado. Miré a mi compañero, una vez más, estaba más encorvado de lo normal, suspiró y se paró de su banco, agarró su mochila y se quedó observándole. Lo imité y salimos del aula.

-Armin –Nathaniel, el delegado principal, estaba esperándome a la salida del aula. –Necesito que firmes algunas cosas que me pidió la directora, es sobre tus faltas. Necesitamos que estés al tanto

Lo seguí hasta su oficina, firmé aquellos papeles.

-Bien, espera que les ponga el sello –dijo el rubio

-Sí, sí. –Le puso una marca y me los entregó –Gracias –los guardé en mi mochila rápidamente.

-¿Todo bien con Lena? –preguntó mientras me acompañaba a la salida.

-Sí –desconfiado, continué -¿por qué?

-Nada, no se la veía bien hoy.

-Bueno… -me fui sin decir nada más. ¿Estará mal? En mi camino, me crucé con Melody, que corría a la sala de delegados.

-¡Una pelea! –gritó algún chico que desconocía a sus compañeros. Estos salieron corriendo al gran círculo que había. Miré confundido la situación, no era amante de esas cosas, así que me dirigí al patio, mejor dicho, al jardín y me senté en la pared. Saqué mi consola y comencé a jugar algún juego que tenía guardado allí.

**Pov Alexy.**

-¡Pelea! –gritó Kim, sonriendo, mientras entraba al aula. Nos miramos con Rosa y corrimos con ella. Ya había mucha gente alrededor de las chicas. Miré, asombrado, las protagonistas: Iris y Lena. ¿Era esto posible? Las chicas que menos pensaba. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Iris se encontraba en el suelo, sentada en el suelo, al lado de los casilleros. Lena, se encontraba en el suelo con las manos estiradas a cada lado de su cabeza. Tenía las piernas juntas, con los talones pegados a su trasero. Su pelo cubría su rostro. Corrí a ayudar a la pelinaranja.

-¡Iris! –grité al acercarme. Pude escuchar sus respiraciones aceleradas.

-Hola –dijo, sonriendo.

-Ven, te llevo a enfermería.

-No, estoy perfecta –abrió ambos ojos. La ayudé a levantarse. Todos miraban, Lena estaba siendo ayudada por Castiel. El rostro de la castaña estaba siendo cubierto por el pelirojo, así que no pude ver nada. Llevé a Iris al baño para que se lavara la cara.

-¿Qué sucedió? –dije mientras la esperaba del otro lado del baño. Rosa se encontraba con ella adentro. Las dos salieron al cabo de unos segundos

-No tienes ninguna lastimadura, nada… -dijo Rosa y se cruzó de brazos.

-Necesitaba comprobar la lealtad de Lena, ¿Sí? –dijo, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó Rosaly.

-Y superó la prueba.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –Rosa se acercó peligrosamente a la anaranjada. –Dinos qué pasó.

-Bueno, hice que Kentin… ah, no le echen la culpa, él haría cualquier cosa por mí. Sigo, él se acercó, encapuchado, a Lena y a mí y bueno, comenzó a intimidarme y me empujó a los lockers y Lena saltó a defenderme… Fue graciosa la situación…

-Qué gracioso –dije, indignado. Aunque la castaña no me convenciera del todo, era la novia de mi hermano

-Me marcho –dijo la anaranjada y se fue.

-Vayamos a hablar con Kentin –Rosa me agarró del brazo y fuimos con el mencionado.

**Fin Pov Alexy.**

Entré de nuevo a los pasillos, la gente se estaba yendo a sus respectivos salones. Caminé hasta mi locker y guardé unos libros y saqué otros. Suspiré.

-¡Aquí estas! –gritó Castiel que corría hacia mí.

-¿Qué sucede? –él estaba con el rostro rojo y respiraba por la boca, ¿había corrido tanto?

-Lena… -no pudo completar la oración ya que comencé a correr por donde él había venido.

Subí las escaleras y, debajo de la ventana, estaba Lena con las piernas pegadas a su torso y su rostro hundido entre ellos. Su pelo cubría la visión, pero claramente era ella. Se escuchaban que estaba llorando, suavemente.

-Lena –susurré cuando me arrodillé frente a ella. Levantó el rostro de a poco, tenía los ojos con lágrimas y sus mejillas rojas. Al verme, me abrazó. Aquello me tomó de sorpresa. La envolví con mis brazos, con miedo de romperla.

-Fue espantoso –sollozó de nuevo. Giré un poco para ver a Castiel, que se encontraba contra una pared. Levanté una ceja en forma de pregunta. Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué cosa? –dije.

-La pelea… -se alejó un poco. -¿No la viste? –negué –Qué bueno –suspiró.

-Cuando la encontré estaba en el suelo –comentó Castiel. Miré a Lena, se había sonrojado un poco.

-¿Te metiste en una pelea? –le pregunté.

-S-Sí –contestó.

-¿Por qué?

-Un chico… comenzó a molestar a Iris y se puso muy molesto, así que intervine pero él golpeó a Iris y, al ver aquello, le pegué una cachetada –Castiel rió –Y me empujó al suelo….

**Pov Alexy**

-El chico la empujó al suelo pero ella se paró –con Rosa estábamos interrogando a unos chicos que se encontraban en "primera fila", ya que estaban en los lockers de enfrente cuando todo esto sucedió. –y le proporcionó otra cacheta…

-¡Fue increíble! –comentó otro chico

-Déjame que termine –dijo el pequeñajo –él de capucha la empujó suavemente y le gritó "¿Quieres tú también?" pero la chica se quedó en su sitio mirándolo y ella, fríamente, le contestó "¿Quieres tú también esto?" y le pegó una patada en…

El chico que se encontraba en silencio intervino

-¡En la cabeza! –gritó y se tapó la boca. Miré a Rosa, que estaba con la mandibula por el piso.

-Y bueno, él cayó al suelo y la chica corrió a ayudar a su amiga pero en eso él le pega una patada en el abdomen y la empuja lejos y se fue corriendo y…y…y…

-Y luego nada, se llenó de gente. –comentó una chica que se encontraba con ellos.

-Gracias –dijimos Rosa y yo y nos fuimos a buscar a Kentin. –Increíble, ¿no?

-No lo vimos, pueden estar exagerando.

-Oh, vamos Alexy, es obvio que ella lo hizo… debe ser impresionante…

-¿Te acuerdas que dijo Iris, no?

-Sí, no sé que le sucede, desde que Armin empezó a hablar con Lena ella está más… extraña de lo habitual.

-Rosaly, ¿eres o te haces? –comenté, sonriendo. –Ella gusta de mi hermano. –ella dijo "Ahhh" y comenzamos a reír. Vemos que el castaño que buscamos estaba yéndose del instituto -¡Espera! –grité y fuimos tras él.

Kentin paró y nos miró con su habitual mirada, tenía una galleta de chocolate en la boca y un paquete en su mano.

-¿Qué sucede chicos? –preguntó mientras masticaba la comida -¿Quieren?

-No vinimos por eso, idiota. –dijo Rosa, intimidándolo.

-¿Qué te sucede, Rosaly? –preguntó, retrocediendo cada vez que ella se acercaba.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –gritó ella.

-¿¡Hacer qué!?

-Golpear a Lena porque te lo pidió Iris –me crucé de brazos… ¿Le gustaba Iris? Ella iba a morir si él le "ponía" su "nombre" a ella _(n/a: ya saben…. E.E) _

-¿Eh? –preguntó, haciendo una mueca.

-¡Golpeaste a Lena, infeliz! –Rosa le agarró el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Que yo no hice anda! Estuve en la cafetería hasta ahora –dijo levantando las manos. En eso se le cae el paquete de galletas. -¡Nooo! 5…4…3… -se tiró a agarrar su comida. –Justo a tiempo. –se metió otra en la boca.

-¿Entonces? –pregunté a Rosa.

-Iris dijo que fue él porque tú estás loco por ella…

-¿Qué? ¡Ja! Prefiero a Ámber –dijo. –no es que me caiga mal, pero a ella le gusta Armin, nunca iría por una chica que gusta de otro, es como misión imposible.

-Bueno, lo siento –se disculpó Rosa, dejando que Kentin se valla.

-¿Por qué preguntaron? Ya sé porque lo dijo Iris, pero ¿qué? –preguntó, curioso.

-Alguien intimidó a Iris haciendo que Lena recibiera un golpe –resumí.

-¿Está bien? –lucía preocupado. Alcé una ceja, haciendo que él se tranquilizara.

-Se la llevó Castiel, creo que con mi hermano –respondí.

-Bueno… me voy, adiós. –se fue por la puerta.

-¡Ahh! –Rosa se estiró. –Tal vez Lena defendió a Iris de verdad… -comentó.

-Puede ser o Iris nos mintió. –giré mi rostro hacia una ventana. Podía ver a mi hermano, abrazado a Lena.

**Fin Pov Alexy**

* * *

**Nota de Autora,**

Spoilers, siguiente capítulo:

El sábado se está acercando y Armin está más nervioso de lo normal "Cenaré con los padres de Lena, Alexy, no sé que hacer..."

"¡Idiota, no ves que te está usando!"


	10. Chapter 10

Estaba volviéndome loco… como era posible que esto me pasara a mí, Armin, la persona más ingeniosa e inteligente para este tipo de cosas. Los volví a tocar, suavemente con la yema de mis dedos, estaba decidido: hoy lo lograría. Me respiración era tranquila, estaba en la mejor parte, tenía que poner todas mis fuerzas en ello. Me acerqué más al cuerpo, podía sentir sus ondas y cada vibración que producía… Era sumamente hermosa.

-¡Sí! –grité.

-¿Armin, puedes callarte de una puta vez? –mi hermano estaba junto a mí.

-Cuando te intereses en algo como esto –dije señalando la consola. –me avisas.

-Apague el maldito juego, son más de las tres… -se puso su almohadón sobre su cabeza.

-Sh, pequeña, tranquilízate, eres hermosa tal y como eres. –Acaricié el mando que estaba en mis manos. Como era de imaginarse, teníamos una televisión en nuestro cuarto, delante de mi cama. Allí enchufaba todos mis "artefactos" (como llamaba Alexy a mis hermosuras).

-Wow, espera un segundo. –de la nada se levantó y quedó observándome. Se había sentado en su colchón, con aquellos pijamas ridículos que él solo se atrevía a utilizar. –La mejor pregunta que se me ocurrió… ¿Qué prefieres: a Lena o tus consolas?

-Alexy, esas cosas no se preguntan… -le dije.

-¿Acaso es tan difícil? –levantó una ceja. No podía responder, sí, quería a Lena, pero todas mis consolas habían pasado más tiempo con migo… teníamos una historia. –Sí se enteraaa… -alargó la "a" mientras se balanceaba.

-Ya cállate. –le puse play al juego.

-Oye… ¿estuviste averiguando quien golpeó a Lena? –preguntó.

-No… -seguí mirando la pantalla.

-Yo estuve, solo un poco… con Rosa… sabes. –comentó. Al segundo, me desconcentré y perdí la partida, así que dirigí toda mi atención a mi gemelo. –Tendrías que empezar a preocuparte es tu novia.

-¿Y como quieres que haga? –me encogía de hombros.

-Primero habla con Iris, ella es la que estuvo más cerca de lo sucedido –asentí, estaba tomando notas mentales. –y luego sigues las pistas. Eso es todo.

-Suena fácil. –dejé, cuidadosamente, el mando sobre la consola, luego de apagarla. Me metí dentro de mis sábanas y me quedé mirando el techo.

-¿Armin?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gusta Lena?

Giré mi cabeza noventa grados hasta poder ver perfectamente al peliazul. Me miraba, curioso, esperando mi respuesta.

-Claramente.

-Que buena noticia –con decir esto, cerró sus ojos.

Nos habíamos despertado puntuales. Estábamos desayunando: zumo de naranja y unas tostadas. Mirábamos la televisión, algún programa que le gustaba a mi hermano. Era una de las primeras veces que nos encontrábamos en perfecto estado para ir al colegio. Alguien tocó la puerta.

-¡Voy! -grité. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesada y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada. Al abrirla, estaba Lena mirando hacia un costado pero al notar que me encontraba en el umbral sonrió y me hizo una reverencia.

-Lady, he venido a recatarte. –se puso en su posición normal, conteniendo una suave risa.

-¿Mi heroína? –dije, irónico.

-Vale, vamos…

-¡Alexy, me voy! –grité adentro. El nombrado respondió algo inaudible, no le di importancia y me fui con la castaña al instituto.

Caminando hablamos de diferentes cosas: juegos, juegos, juegos y bueno… algún que otro comentario del colegio.

-¡Amin! –Dijo cuando se le prendió la lamparita –Mañana es sábado, y mis padres están en casa… ¿sabes lo que significa? –me encogí de hombros, ella suspiró. –Tonto, habíamos hablado de esto, venias a cenar a casa –me golpeó suavemente el hombro. Reí por aquello.

-Sí, ya sabía, no soy tan olvidadizo.

-¿y el paraguas aquella vez? –sonreí, ella contaba con sus dedos.

-Iré, iré. –ella aplaudió -¿A qué hora?

-Ocho y media de la noche, trae el postre o algo así, a mis padres les gusta que las visitas traigan algo: un presente, comida, vino.

-Anotado. –reímos. Ella seguía riendo, tenía los dientes blancos y perfectos. Cuando sonreía, sus ojos se achinaban, era muy divertida.–Eres hermosa cuando ries –comenté. Ella paró y se sonrojó. Me acerqué, mientras seguíamos caminando y la besé por unos segundos, hace mucho que no hacíamos aquello.

-Llegamos. –me susurró mientras nos separábamos. Y, efectivamente, habíamos llegado. Estaban todos entrando a sus respectivas aulas. –Adiós. –me besó la mejilla y se fue. Teníamos clases separadas.

Giré sobre mis talones y pude distinguir la melena naranja de Iris y la peliroja de Castiel. Él se notaba enojado y cerraba los ojos cuando la pelinaranja hablaba. Me acerqué a ellos.

-¿Sucede algo? –dije, incrédulo.

-Nada, nada, nada –contestó Iris mientras me sonreía.

-Tú te vienes conmigo. –Castiel me agarró del brazo e intentó arrastrarme, pero al segundo de que di un paso, Iris agarró mi otro brazo. Los dos estaban tirando de mí.

-No es necesario –dije, mientras una gota de sudor caía por mi frente.

-Sueltalo, tetona –insultó Castiel. La chica abrió la boca pero un grito silenció sus palabras. Giramos, los tres, la cabeza. Rosa corría por el pasillo.

-¡Ayudaa! –salió del colegio. Los dos me soltaron y quedamos, todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo, en silencio. Alexy corría tras la albina, pero yo lo paré antes de que pueda pasar el umbral de la salida.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntamos los tres. El peliazul nos miró divertido.

-Le hice una broma, nada de que preocuparse. –sonrió. Al instante tocó la campana y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones.

Miraba a la ventana, era lo que más me distraía de aquella aburrida clase, ya que la profesora, una de las más audaces de todos, siempre, repito SIEMPRE se daba cuenta cuando me encontraba jugando con mi PSP (intenté muchas formas, pero siempre me descubría) y como no quería más amonestaciones, decidí no jugar más (un gran sacrificio).

-Eu, idiota –me dijo Castiel en susurro cuando la profesora se encontraba de espaldas.

-¿Qué? –respondí, en el mismo estado de voz.

-No jodas, ¿saldrás con Iris? –preguntó.

-No, por lo que sé… -repasé en mi memoria cuando pude haberle dicho aquello. Recordé. –Oh… -dije. –Solo fue una broma.

-Bueno, esa broma se la tomó en serio. Deberías dejar de darle tanta libertad. –reí en silencio. Él solo suspiró –Lo digo por el bien de Lena.

-¿Por el bien de qué? –pregunté, confuso.

-De tu novia, idiota

-Ya sabía –rodeé lo ojos –Ella sabe bien que la quiero a ella.

-No se lo dejas muy en claro.

-Sí se lo dejo. El sábado cenaré con sus padres –Castiel frunció el ceño por un segundo, pero luego lo relajó –Conoceré a su hermano, madre y padre… creo que eso es dejar en claro nuestra relación.

-Está bien. –apoyó su brazo en el banco y su mano en su oreja. Típica forma de escuchar música.

Las clases fluyeron con rapidez. En uno de los descansos me encontré con Lysandro, que hablaba alegremente con una chica que desconocía. Me acerqué a ellos y los saludé, la niña era muy extraña, parecida a los mangas lolis que leía no muy frecuentemente.

-Hola –dije. La chica se dio vuelta y me miró de arriba abajo, luego, se acercó más al Lys.

-Armin, te presento a Nina –le sonreí a la pequeña

-¿Tu hermanita menor? –pregunté. La chica reaccionó

-¿Me ves cara de nenita? –apoyó su mano en su cintura. –Para tu información tengo la misma edad que tú. –levanté ambas cejas y miré a Lys, que lucía un poco incómodo. –Soy la fan numero uno de mi lindo Lysandro –me extendió la mano.

Yo apreté su apretón. Después me alejé, lentamente. Lysandro era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, es al estilo de los chicos que no se defienden en mis mangas… no para tanto, pero algo por el estilo.

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Me encontraba buscando ropa para ponerme, ya eran las siete y media pasadas. Mi hermano no podía creer aquel comportamiento mio, asi que me hacia compañía en la habitación mientras yo sufría por mis confuciones.

-Entonces mezclo este joggin con esta remera –le mostré a mi hermano. Él hizo el signo de vomitar por eso seguí buscando ropa. -¿Un jean y una remera lisa?

-¿Es broma? –suspiró. –Se nota que yo soy aquí el gay –se paró y se puso a mi lado, buscando lo que había en mi placar. –Okey, nada con lo que pueda trabajar. –fue hasta su placar y sacó ropa de todos los colores. –Ponte esto.

Me tiró un jean negro, una remera color negro sin ningún estampado con cuello redondo de algodón y una camisa a cuadros color blanco y azul. Lo miré y él solamente asintió. Me puse aquel conjunto y me miré en el espejo de mi madre. Agarré mis zapatillas (unas convers negras), me puse mi campera y salí a la calle. Cuando estaba en la esquina, mi hermano me gritó.

-¡Te olvidas esto! –corrió hacia mi y me entregó una bolsa marrón con un vino adentro y dos ramos de flores. Lo miré extrañado –Por favor, ¿tienes novia y no entiendes a las mujeres? Este es para tu noviecita –me señaló una flor roja con algunas flores blancas –y este para su madre –un gran ramo de fresias –el vino es para todos.

-Gracias, creo –me golpeó la espalda.

-Buena suerte hermano.

Asentí y seguí mi viaje hasta llegar a la casa de Lena. Toqué dos veces la puerta, se podía escuchar una voz que provenía de afuera. Al instante, la castaña abrió la puerta. Me sonrió al verme, estaba usando unos jean ajustados color azul oscuro y una remera que cubría hasta sus muslos. Era gris y tenía un estampado de Minnie Mouse.

-Llegaste –dijo y me besó en la frente.

-Claramente. –le extendí la flor roja. –Esto es para ti –se sonrojó al instante que aquella flor tocó sus delicados dedos.

-Qué bonita, gracias –me agarró del cuello de mi remera acercó sus labios a los míos.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –una voz grave se escuchó atrás de nosotros. Nos separamos al instante y tímidamente mi hermana se alejó del umbral para dejar pasar a un chico. Sí, ese debía de ser su hermano. Tenía el pelo oscuro, azabache diría yo. Sus ojos eran de un castaño muy claro, parecidos al cabello de Lena.

-Hola, soy Armin –le extendí la mano. Él dudó unos segundos en dármela, pero terminó haciéndolo.

-Viktor… mi nombre es Viktor –su voz era gruesa, ¿Cuántos años tendría?

-Armin, pasa –me dijo tímidamente Lena. Pasé por al lado del intimidante tótem y entre a la casa, agarrado de la mano de Lena.

-Mamá, papá –llamó. Dos personas salieron de la cocina, debían de tener aproximadamente cuarenta años. La mujer era todo lo contrario a mi novia: pelo oscuro como la noche que caía por su espalda, lacio, sin ondas y ojos que lo complementaban. Tenía un gran busto y caderas anchas. El hombre, sin embargo, tenía el pelo rubio, al estilo del delegado y sus ojos… ¡Como la princesa Peach! Suerte que no dije eso en voz alta… -Este es Armin.

-Hola. –me acerqué a los padres. Le tendí la mano al hombre pero este bajó su periódico y se paró enfre mio… madre mia, era más alto de lo que me imaginaba (tuve que mirar hacia arriba). Me rodeó con sus brazos y me… ¿abrazó?

-Bienvenido –dijo, cálidamente. La mujer en cambio me miró de arriba abajo y me sonrió, arrogantemente.

-Que bonito muchachito, si no fueras de mi hija yo ya te hubiera terminado –miré extrañado a la mujer, luego giré hasta Lena que estaba roja como un tomate.

-Deja a mi mujer, ella sola se entiende –dijo el hombre –Me llamo Héctor, un gusto niño.

-¡Viktor, Lena la mesa! –gritó la azabache al entrar a la cocina.

-Ya voy –dijeron, tranquilos y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-¿Cómo te va en la escuela? –Oh no, la peor parte de la cena, el cuestionario que se hacia de suegro-novio.

-No me quejo –me encogí de hombros.

-¿Te apasiona algo? –levantó una ceja.

-Los videojuegos, como a cualquier chico de mi edad. –Armin, gánate al padre de Lena –y… los efectos especiales de las películas –recordé la relación entre el mueble lleno de películas con él.

-¿En serio? Interesante… sabes, yo fui el que creaba los efectos especiales; yo y un grupo más de jóvenes… pero entre tu y yo, era él más experto, los otros eran solo unos aficionados.

Siguió contándome de sus anécdotas hasta que la cena estuvo servida. Esta noche será muy entretenida.

**Nota de Autora.**

Hola a todas, si, ya sé, no he puesto una de las frases que les había prometido, pero ya vendrá, no se impacienten.  
Otra cosa… en los siguientes capítulos habrá algo que pasará con Castiel, pero luego pasará otra cosa… (¡Ya se que no se entiende, pero lo comprenderán más adelante!)

Necesito una sucrette. Sí, estoy avisándoles de **un concurso para ser la novia de Castiel.  
**¿Interesadas?

_Mandenme un inbox con su sucrette. La ficha debe tener lo siguiente:_

Nombre:  
Aspecto:  
Pasiones:  
Familia:  
Qué le fascina:  
Mentalidad:  
Algo que le apasiona MUCHO:  
Algo del pasado:  
Qué espera del futuro:

Sean creativas, no hagan que la sucrette sea igual a Castiel :D

¡Gracias!


	11. Chapter 11

Estábamos sentados en la mesa, a mi lado Lena, enfrente mío Viktor. La madre de ellos había cocinado papas al horno y una carne asada. Servia, orgullosa, a cada uno un gran pedazo. Cuando sirvió el mío, le recé a Dios para que me ayude a terminarlo, iba a ser una misión que debía hacer solo.

-Viktor, ¿cómo te ha ido esta semana? –preguntó la madre a su hijo, con modales mientras cortaba un pedazo de su carne.

-Tranqui, como siempre. La profesora Víbora se las apañó para que desapruebe su prueba –se llevó una patata a la boca y la tragó. –pero aprobé.

-¡Qué bueno! –dijo Lena, sonriente. Viktor desvió la mirada de su hermana y agregó.

-Fue demasiado fácil –casi en susurro.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó la mujer. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. –Armin, ¿no?

-Ah, sí. –dije en seguida. - Em, bueno… -me rasqué la nuca, pude sentir la mano de Lena sobre la mía, bajo la mesa.-No me va mal.

-¿Te explicas? –agregó.

-No es que me vaya mal, pero tampoco me va muy bien –la mujer me petrificó con sus ojos miel.

-Ah, -suspiró –Qué se puede esperar de los novios de Lena.

-¡Mamá! –dijo ella y frunció el ceño, inflando sus mejillas.

-Eliges un desastre atrás de otro –levanté una ceja y miré a mi novia. Ella me miró por unos segundos y se encogió de hombros.

La conversación se desvió para otro lado: que pasará la próxima semana con respecto a… ¿Vicktor? Pude notar que era el centro de atención, pero no le di importancia, sino que intentaba terminar aquel interminable pedazo de carne.

-¿Por qué no viene a nuestro instituto? –un tenedor se cayó de su plato. Levanté la vista, Lena se atragantó con su comida, pero luego pudo tragarla, el padre suspiró y Viktor tenía una… ¿sonrisa? en su rostro.

-¿Por qué ir? –me preguntó el azabache mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas entonces? –pregunté. Los demás en la familia estaban en silencio, Lena apretaba más mi mano.

-Por allí, por acá. –dijo, sin importancia.

-¿Vas al instituto?

-A veces sí, a veces no…

-¿Eh? –levanté una ceja. Él lucía divertido, le daba gracia ver mi confusión.

-¡Madre, el postre! –gritó Lena, mientras se levantaba los platos. Desvié mi mirada y pude escuchar una pequeña risa de parte del pendejo. Le sonreí a mi novia y le ayudé con la mesa. Nos dirigimos a la cocina, yo cargaba los platos y ella los vasos –Ahhh, ¿por qué? –me preguntó mientras tiraba los vasos al fregadero

-Es un tema muy común hablar de los institutos, ¿sabes?

-En mi familia no, así que mejor no lo haces –me señaló con un dedo, luego agarró los platos y, también, los tiró adentro del fregadero.

-¿Porr? –dije, sonriendo mientras me acercaba a su rostro

-¿Estás de broma? –se alejó un poco, pero curvó sus labios divertida.

-Dime… -la tomé de las caderas pero ella agarró mis manos y las posó en mi pecho.

-Otro día, hoy no. –fue hasta el frizzer y sacó un kilo de helado.

-¿No crees que nos quedaremos cortos? –señalé aquel envase.

-¿Por qué? –dijo, mientras sacaba una torta helada.

-No sé. –me miró extrañada. Estiré mis brazos en forma de una bola a mi alrededor. Ella dijo un pequeño "ahh", dejó la torta en la mesada y me pegó un puñetazo mientras reía.

-Con mi madre no se juega –me miró acusadora. –Ayúdame con los potes.

Efectivamente, agarré lo pedido y lo llevé hasta la mesa, donde todos seguían sentados. Lena se encargó de servir a cada uno una porción pero, como yo soy su favorito, me sirvió un poco más de helado de crema.

Al terminar de comer, Viktor y la señora se encargaron de levantar lo restante. Con Lena y Héctor. Su padre me mostró su gran colección de películas, oculté que yo ya conocía aquella estantería. Orgulloso, me mostró cual él había dirigido, las puso y reprodujo solo las partes en las cuales él se había "lucido".

Miré la hora, ya eran las once de la noche.

-Lena –ella me miró con un interrogante en su rostro. –Ya debo irme. –ella asintió. Le extendí la mano a Héctor –fue un gusto –le dije, mientras me la estrechaba.

-El gusto fue mio. –fui hasta la mujer, pero esta ya se había ido a dormir y Vicktor, en cambio, había salido con su grupo de amigos.

-Acompañaré a Armin hasta afuera –dijo la castaña a su padre. Él asintió. Llegamos hasta la puerta y nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

-¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano? –me atreví a preguntar.

-Dos más que yo, maso menos. –respondió. -¿Algo más?

-Sí, pero no ahora. –me acerqué, amenazante a su rostro -¿Ahora puedo? –ella asintió. Nos besamos, fue un tierno beso que duró menos de diez segundos. –Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Me alejé de la puerta. Cuando ya estaba en la calle, volteé: ella ya había entrado, así que fui hasta mi casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Qué linda la parejita –se burló Castiel al contarle todo lo que sucedió.

-Tú siempre tan comprensivo –le golpeé en el hombro –te quedarás solo.

-Sí claro –frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada.

-¿y tu finde? –pregunté.

-Tranquilo, como cualquiera: fui a bailar SOLO –resaltó aquella palabra. –levanté a tres chicas las cuales dos me rechazaron para "algo más".

-¿y la otra?

-Se desmayó, así que no cuenta. –rodé los ojos y él solo hizo aquella sonrisa. Divisamos, al mismo tiempo, la inconfundible cabellera pelinaranja de Iris, pero cuando iba a llamarla, Castiel me puso su mano en la boca y me alejó más de lo que estábamos. –No la llames

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre? –pregunté, mientras sacaba su mano.

-Está más loca de lo que la recuerdo –susurró. Me levanté, la gente nos estaba viendo mal: atrás de un árbol, agachados, uno más cerca del otro… -me dijo cosas imaginables.

-¿Ejemplos?

-Cosas feas de Lena, ¿sí? –levanté ambas cejas.- No tienen importancia, son mentiras.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo imagino. –Frunció el ceño -¿le creeras a la naranja o a mí?

-Te creo a ti, me resulta raro que Iris diga "cosas" –hice el gesto de las comillas.

-¿Todavía no te lo imaginas? –emprendimos nuestro camino al instituto.

-¿Qué?

-Iris… sabes qué, nada, es como explicarle algo a Ámber.

Me encogí de hombros y seguimos caminando hasta el instituto. Llegamos justo a tiempo, pero decidimos saltearnos las primeras horas. Aproveché para sacar mi viedeojuego y ganar algunos niveles mientras mi compañero escuchaba su música con los ojos cerrados.

El timbre tocó, nos levantamos de nuestro sitio y nos dirigimos a la siguiente aula para la siguiente clase, que era matemática. Me senté junto a la pelinaranja, que ya se encontraba en su banco. Enfrente mío, Lena y Kentin.

-Hola Armin –me saludó Iris.

-Hola, ¿todo bien?

-Sí, hace mucho no charlábamos, ¿sucedió algo?

-No, ¿por? –negué.

-Llegaron recién, no vi que llegaran a su otra clase.

-Ah, sí, no entramos, nos quedamos haciendo novillos.

-Eso hará que te atrases en tus clases –me hizo una mueca extraña.

-No te preocupes. –dirigí mi mirada a la espalda de Lena, pude notar que estaba escuchando. Aquello me sacó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –me preguntó la naranja.

-Ah, nada, recordé algo.

-Dime… ¿qué hiciste le fin de semana? Yo tuve clases de piano, mi madre esta dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de que yo haga eso, es tan molesta… -siguió hablando hasta que se calló- ¿y tú?

-Nada, salí a cenar. Lo demás, como siempre.

-¿A cenar? –levantó una ceja. -¿A dónde?

-A lo de mis suegritos –Lena se encogió de hombros como un impulso, Iris miró primero a mí y luego a la castaña, así hasta que sus ojos quedaron muy abiertos. Tomó respiraciones, pero luego se tranquilizó.

-Q-Qué divertido –comentó. –Espero que la h-hayas pasado bien.

-Ah sí, excelente, son buena gente. –le sonreí secamente. Tocó el timbre y, enseguida, entró el profesor, dispuesto a que hoy veamos tres temas. Presté atención, pero después del primer tema no pude seguir así que dibujé en la hoja de anotaciones.

Salí lo más rápido que pude al tocar el timbre. Abrí mi locker y guardé mis cosas. Saqué los libros que se utilizarían para la hora siguiente, pero primero me dirigí al techo (el lugar en donde NADIE te molestaba). Busqué a Lena y a Castiel con la vista, pero no los encontré, así que subí solo.

**POV LENA (n/a: sí, es necesario para la historia, .)**

Me levanté de mi banco cuando sabía que todos ya se habían ido, no me gusta cubrirle el paso a los demás, ya que tardo mucho tiempo en guardar. Al cerrar la mochila, me acomodé un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Salí del aula de lo más tranquila, hasta que sentí un una mano que me agarraba fuertemente mi brazo. Miré hacia ese lado, era Iris.

-Hola –dije, como siempre.

-Lena, ve con cuidado… -infló sus mejillas, aquel gesto no le sentaba bien, pero lo dejé pasar.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté. Pude sentir que su mano apretaba más mi brazo, así que intenté safarme, pero fue imposible.

-Estás muy adelantada con Armin, -levanté una ceja. –Él… no te quiere de la forma que tu lo vez. –ahora levanté la otra, ¿qué quería decir con ello? –Armin… solo te quiere para su primera vez, me dijo que tienes muy buen cuerpo. –la miré horrorizada. Hice un movimiento brusco para alejarme unos pasos y me quedé segundos viéndola, evaluando la situación.

-¿E-En serio? –ella asintió lentamente. Sentí como pequeñas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas… -No puede ser verdad.

-Pues, lo es.

-Arpía –me di la vuelta y pude distinguir a Castiel, se lo notaba enfurecido, más de lo normal, sentí un poco de temor por aquel gesto suyo. –Iris, ¿no tienes mejores cosas en que meterte?

-No te metas, yo solo la estoy ayudando a… -fue interumpida por el pelirojo

-…que se aleje de él para que tu puedas estar con él –Iris lo fulminó con la mirada. Yo, en cambio, aún adolorida, miré a Castiel y luego a Iris. -¡Vete, arpía! –le gritó.

-¿Es en serio, Iris?

-¡Tú zorra! –me dijo, retrocedí un paso y choqué con el pecho de Castiel. -¡Vienes un día y logras todo lo que yo no pude hacer en meses! PARECE UNA BROMA –se tapó la cara con sus manos -¡No es justo! ¿¡Por qué!?

-Iris… -me acerqué, tímidamente.

-¡NO! Lo menos que quiero es tu compasión –su rostro estaba rojo, de ira… sí, Iris, lo siento tanto, pero Armin me gusta y no te lo puedo dejar.

-Iris, lo siento… -me acerqué unos pasos más pero Castiel me lo impidió, agarrándome el brazo y negando con la cabeza.

-Se lo merece –me dijo. Iris sollozó un poco más al escuchar aquellas palabras hirientes del pelirojo, ¿ahora que se cree? –Vamos. –me condujo hasta mi locker.

-¿Por qué? –dije mientras introducía mi contraseña.

-¿Por qué, qué? –me preguntó, aún con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué te metiste? Tal vez ella tiene razón… -me interrumpió.

-¿Estás de broma? –estaba más serio de lo normal. -¿Alguno me dice porqué ustedes dos son los únicos que no notan que Iris ama a Armin? –recalculé unos segundos -¡idiota, te estaba usando!

-¿Qué?

-¡No es necesario ser listo para darse cuenta! –golpeó el locker vecino con su puño. –No me lo puedo creer, tan inocente.-se acercó peligrosamente a mi, miré a mi alrededor por si había alguien viendo, por suerte no.

-Castiel… -susurré mientras retrocedía, pero se encontraba la puerta de mi locker. -¡Castiel! –le dije, estaba muy cerca.

-Lena, ¿por qué él?

-¿Qué? –pregunté, mi cara estaba de mil rojos distintos, aquella situación. El pelirojo se estaba acercando demasiado, podía sentir su respiración que acariciaba la punta de mi nariz.

-¿Por qué Armin? –Acarició mi pelo –él es tan… él.

-Castiel, por favor es tu amigo y yo lo quiero

-Pero no… -suspiró. –yo puedo ser mejor que él, te preotegeré, te cuidaré.

-¡Castiel! –pero no pude decir otra palabra porque sus labios se juntaron con los míos. Lo empujaba con mis manos, pero me era imposible, ¿¡Por qué los chicos de este instituto son fuertes!? No cerré mis ojos, podía ver perfectamente el rostro del otro. En aquel momento solo se cruzó Armin por mi mente… él.

Se alejó unos centímetros, estaba en shock, no podía procesar aquel beso. Miré a Castiel, con los ojos abiertos como dos platos, ¡ME HABÍA BESADO! ¿qué hago? ¡Nunca me había pasado! Lena, piensa, piensa, piensa, ¡Lo leiste en esa revista de mierda! "cómo rechazar a un chico" Dios, ¿por qué no sacan una sección llamada "el amigo de mi novio me besó, Qué hacer en aquellas situaciones"? LA VIDA DE MUCHAS ADOLECENTES ESTARÍA SALVADA. Pensé unos segundos, pero mientras estaba parada, unos pasos se acercaron a nosotros y golpearon al pelirojo, haciendo que este cayera al piso. Miré al agresor y efectivamente era Armin.

**Nota de Autora**

Hola, solo quería avisar que el concurso de "La novia de Castiel" ya cerré, ya que me llegaron muchas fichas.

Bueno, dejen sus comentarios para ver qué les parece (¡Está viniendo con todo!) Espero que no les haya molestado que use a Lena como narradora, necesitaba hacerlo.


	12. Chapter 12

(n/a: este capítulo comienza desde el punto de vista de Armin, como siempre)

Levanté mi rostro del piso y pude ver los ojos de Lena, me miraban preocupada pero no se movía de aquel lugar. Tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platos. Miré de nuevo al suelo, Castiel se acariciaba la mejilla mientras reía. Me enderecé y bajé mi puño.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –le grité al pelirojo.

-Lo que viste –contestó. Se quedó en el suelo, mirándome con aquella sonrisa que ahora me parecía tan odiosa.

-¿¡Eres idiota!? ¡Tú sabes bien que esas cosas no se hacen! –me crucé de brazos, ignorando la presencia de la castaña que estaba teñida de mil rojos.

-Chs –chistó como forma de respuesta. Se paró y se puso a mi altura, intimidándome, pero yo mantuve mi lugar. –Tú no te la mereces.

-¿Hablas tú? –lo miré de arriba hacia abajo.

-Tú ni la aprecias. –las palabras de Castiel rebotaban en mí, pude sentir como Lena movía apresuradamente las manos de un lado al otro

-¡Castiel! –dijo. Los dos volteamos nuestro rostro para quedárnosla viendo. –Es… ¡Bueno! ¡Yo eh… a-amo a Armin! –se puso derecha y lo decía mirándolo a los ojos. –S-Sí él n-no me aprecia… Bueno, e-es p-problema mío.

Nos quedamos los tres en silencio. Castiel que estaba frente a mí, me proporcionó un golpe en el hombro mientras se reía. Lo miré, confundido por aquella reacción, me rodeó con su brazo mi cuello, como lo hacía siempre. No paraba de reír.

-Dios –dijo el pelirojo –Son tan divertidos.

-¿¡Qué!? –dijimos al unísono yo y Lena.

-Nada, chicos, nada. –se acercó a Lena –lo siento –se rascó su cabeza. Ella no sabía que responder, tenía la mandíbula por el piso. –Armin, cuidadala, ya sabes lo que siente –me guiñó un ojo, se puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se fue por la puerta del instituto.

Los quedamos extrañados, suspiramos y nos miramos. Le sonreí, para tranquilizarla y ella se tapó la boca con sus manos y se sonrojó. Me acerqué y le quité sus manitos y las puse en mis hombros.

-Ya está… creo que fue un chiste –le acomodé un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y cuando me acerqué para darle un beso, ella me puso una mano en mi boca.

-Ahora no, luego de que me lave la boca… ¡estarías besando a Castiel! –se quedó en silencio y yo levanté una ceja. -¿Suena extraño, no?

-ugnpogco –dije, entendible ella me destapó la boca –Un poco.

Le besé la mejilla y nos separamos: ella se quedó acomodando su locker y yo fui a clases. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. ¿Era verdad lo que había dicho Castiel? Yo sí aprecio a Lena, pero tal vez me falta demostrárselo… más de lo que hago. Será un gran esfuerzo, esas cursilerías no son para mí. ¿Habrá sido un chiste al cien por ciento?

**POV ALEXY**

-Bueno, Rosa lo que te decía –estábamos con mi amiga hablando de ropa, ¿qué raro, no? –El naranja NUNCA combinará con verde. –le explicaba algunas técnicas para combinar colores –pero si le agregas un poco de celeste al asunto, creo que sí.

-Niee… incorrecto –la miré, asombrado. –Lo siento, pero creo que el celeste nunca arregla nada.

-Wow, la alumna superó al maestro –Rosa hizo una reverencia.

Estábamos apoyados en la pared junto a la puerta de salida. Mientras hablábamos, sale Castiel con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Tenía una sonrisa de confianza, pero por cada paso esta se iba borrando. Miré a Rosaly, ella ya la había notado y se encogió de hombros: ninguno de los dos éramos amigos de él, así que mucho no podíamos hacer. A los segundos de que Castiel se pusiera enfrente del árbol, aparece Lysandro y se pone a su lado. Volteé de nuevo a ver a mi amiga albina y asentimos. Nos acercamos como dos ninjas a escuchar su conversación.

-Castiel, no estés así. –Lysandro le apoyó una mano en el hombro de su compañero, este solo golpeó el tronco del árbol, haciendo que algunas hojas cayeran

-Tú no entiendes nada de nada. –cerró los ojos fuertemente. –Por poco la cago, ¿entendes? ¡Por poco!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –levantó una ceja al escuchar aquella palabra. Lys tiene buenos modales, pero nunca hubiera creido que no conociera aquellas palabras.

-Por poco pierdo a la chica que… -casi termina la oración, pero se mordió el labio inferior. –por poco pierdo a mi amigo, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué hiciste?

-La besé.

Abrí los ojos como dos platos, casi grito un "¡¿qué?!" pero Rosaly me detuvo. Castiel golpeó de nuevo el tronco, pero esta vez miró a los ojos de Lysandro, que estaban pacíficos, como si entendiera todo.

-¿La cagué?

-Yo te diría que sí –suspiró. –ya está. Listo, no hay mucho que hacer. Debe haber muchas jovencitas que son igual de interesantes que ella. –golpeó suavemente el hombro de su compañero.

-Pero yo la quiero a ella. –aquellas palabras sonaron como de un niño pequeño. Volteé a ver a Rosa, ella estaba con los ojos chispeantes, le encantan los "chusmerios".

-Pero ella gusta de Armin, ella misma te lo dijo. –esta vez Castiel suspiró.

-Listo, es verdad. –Se separó del árbol y le dijo, tranquilamente, a Lys –Hay muchas chiquillas que buscan a un galán, y claro, yo sigo soltero. –empezó a tararear una canción mientras caminaba a la salida del instituto. -¡Y me gusta vivir la vida al pedo! –gritó. -¡Lys, viernes, fiesta, te llamo! –se despidió con la mano y dejó a un confundido amigo que solo suspiró y volteó a vernos.

-Tienen mucha suerte, compañeros, de que no se diera cuenta. –se acomodó su traje y caminó, elegantemente, al interior del edificio.

Nos miramos con Rosa y comenzamos a reír.

-¡No decimos nada! –dije entre carcajadas.

-¡Prometido! –nos agarramos los meñiques. –Bueno. –se levantó de entre los arbustos. –Como te decía, los peores colores son el amarrillo y el verde.

-No-o –dije, negando con el dedo mientras caminábamos hasta la pared, donde estábamos antes –es el azul con rojo.

-Idiota, esos son los colores de la bandera –reímos por mi idiotez.

**FIN POV ALEXY**

Terminó el instituto y planeé buscar a Lena a la puerta de su aula. La esperé, salieron todos menos ella, así que me asomé. Seguía sentada en su asiento, derecha. Al ver que no había nadie, se levantó y comenzó a poner sus libros dentro de su pequeña mochila. Me apoyé en el umbral.

-Hola –dije, suavemente. Ella dio un saltito y volteó.

-Me asustaste. –sonrió.

-Te estaba esperando y quería ver si querías hacer algo.

-Ujum –ella asintió. –Tengo que revisar mi agenda, estoy muy ocupada y tengo muchas cosas que hacer –comentó, sarcásticamente.

-¿En serio?

-No, bobo. Pero hoy no puedo, le prometí a mi hermano que veríamos una película. –guardó los últimos materiales y cerró su mochila.

-¿Tú hermano? –ella asintió mientras caminaba a mi lado. –Oye, ¿pasa algo con él? En la cena, él no dijo nada de su instituto –ella solo suspiró.

-Él… bueno, tiene problemas en todos los lugares que va. Siempre lo expulsaban, se comportaba como el niño malo. Le causaba problema a mis padres y, bueno, a mí igual

-¿A ti? –asintió. –Infeliz…

-No, no, era mi problema, yo… bueno, me pasa por estar en el medio.

-¿En el medio de qué?

-No sé. –levanté ambas cejas. –Como él se peleaba y se comportaba como un "chico", todos los demás me ignoraban y me odiaban…

-Solo por ser tu hermano.

-Sí, por eso vamos a institutos separados. Nadie quería ser mi amigo por él.

-¿Y tú lo sigues queriendo?

-¡Sí! Viktor es mi hermano, no podría no quererlo. Yo fui su única amiga.

Rodeé los ojos. Fuimos hasta mi casa, donde ella me saludó y se fue a la suya. Suspiré y entré. Alexy hoy llegaría tarde porque había ido con Rosa a la tienda del novio de esta. Me tiré en el sofá y prendí mi psp. Jugué algún que otro juego. Miré el reloj. Me levanté hasta la cocina, abrí la heladera, agarré una coca-cola y la tomé.

Alguien tiró una carta bajo la puerta, debía de ser el cartero. La recogí, era de nuestros padres. La abrí y la leí: en conclusión, nada importante. Dejé la carta sobre la mesa para que la lea mi hermano luego.

Fui hasta mi cuarto y me tiré en mi cama. Miré mi teléfono: ninguna llamada, nada. Llamé a Castiel, fui directo a buzón de voz. Suspiré.

Abracé mi almohada y miré a la pared. En un instante me quedé dormido.

* * *

Ya era viernes por la noche, Lysandro me había invitado a una fiesta la cual hacía una de las chicas del instituto, claro, no la conocía… se llama "Charlotte" o algo así. Nos estábamos preparando con Alexy. Él estaba vestido con un jean apretado azul marino y un buzo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas que decía "67" y un nombre que desconocía. Lucía más heterosexual que de costumbre. Yo me decidí por un jean negro suelto y una remera blanca con un estampado divertido de Mario.

-¿Ya estás? –me preguntó mientras agarraba mi celular.

-Sí, hay que ir a buscar a Lena. –Se escuchó una bocina del otro lado de la ventana. Alexy se asomó.

-Te vino a buscar en carruaje. –me asome y pude distinguir un auto negro, lustrado. Era de cuatro puertas.

Salimos y allí estaba Lena, esperándonos. Sonrió al ver mi cara de asombro.

-Hola –saludó. Mi hermano pasó una mano por el capot del auto.

-Es un Audi A4 B8 Avant –ella sintió. –Impresionante, ¿cómo puedes tener un auto así?

-Mi padre me lo prestó. Es de él. –Entramos y fuimos hasta la fiesta que quedaba un poco más lejos de lo que me imaginaba.

Llegamos. Había mucha gente: en el patio delatero al igual que en el trasero y dentro de la casa. Entramos, ALexy se perdió en la multitud. Con Lena decidimos ir al patio de atrás.

Tenía una gran piscina adornada con espuma y velas flotantes. Había una barra y una pista para bailar. Para pasar al otro lado, tenías que cruzar un puente que pasaba por arriba de la gran pileta.

-Esto es enorme –susurró Lena. Me di la vuelta y pude ver que miraba para todos lados, admirando la casa. Solo pude sonreír.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunté.

-Eh, ¿coca? –asentí y me dirigí a la barra. Pedí dos gaseosas, él me las sirvió y fui hasta Lena. Le tendí el vaso que bebió con gusto. Miró alrededor.

-Debemos irnos –me dijo. La miré extrañado.

-¿Por qué? Acabamos de llegar.

-Por favor que no me vea, por favor que no me vea –susurraba. Miré a su alrededor, ella miraba para abajo y cada vez estaba más cerca de mí. Pude distinguir aquel pelo azabache.

-¿Tú hermano? –ella asintió -¿Sabias que venía? –negó.

-¡Eh, Eh! Miren, miren –Viktor me había visto, empujé suavemente a Lena para que se vaya, ella lo hizo.

-Hola.

-¿Viniste solo? –negué.

-Acompaño a mi hermano y a un amigo.

-Que justo, yo vine con mis amigos. –sonrió con la misma sonrisa que había hecho durante la cena.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunté.

-Normal, no encontré a nadie interesante, ¿tú?

-No busco a nadie… -levanté una ceja.

-Sí, porque estás con mi hermana –asentí y tomé un sorbo de mi gaseosa ¿por qué podía palpar la tensión?

-Sí. –se acercó un poco más.

-No mientas. –abrí ambos ojos, asombrado. –Alejate de mi hermanita

-¿Eh?

-Lo que escuchaste. Será lo mejor para ti y para mi

-¿Para ti?

-Sí, no me hagas repetírtelo. Eres un cualquiera que vienes a por mi hermana. ¿Sabes? Yo soy perfecto para mi hermana

-¡WOW! Espera, baja un cambio –extendí mis brazos. –Necesito procesar aquellas palabras. –Miré con el rabillo a mi alrededor, pude distinguir a Lena, que se estaba atragantando con su bebida ¿Lo habría escuchado?

-¿Qué necesitas entender? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿¡Te gusta tu hermana!? –grité, sorprendido. Viktor se enrojeció.

-S-Sí, no es tu problema.

-¿Sabes que a eso se le llama incesto?

-¿Y qué?

-Nada, tal vez que… ¿¡No es legal!?

-Sí los dos nos amamos, no pasará nada.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡Ella te ve solo como un hermano!

-¿Qué sabes tú? Eres solo un idiota más –se cruzó de brazos.

-Tal vez porque ella me ama a mí…¿?

Le palpitó la cien, debía parar, estaba haciendo que se enojara y no quería meterme en una pelea en la cual Lena me estuviera viendo. Ya iba a ser la segunda vez en la semana que golpearía a alguien.

-No me hagas golpearte, no me gusta gastar mi fuerza en personas como tú.

-Pareces fuerte, así que… -hice una mueca. –Yo no quiero que me golpes, pero tampoco quiero alejarme de Lena, así que mejor… te buscas a otra chica.

-¿Por qué tú no te buscas a otra?

-Porque yo amo a Lena.

-Yo también amo a Lena.

-Pero tú eres su hermano.

-Y tú un idiota que se la pasa jugando a estúpidos juegos.

-Oye, calmate, él único que puede decir que los juegos son "estúpidos" –hice las comillas con mis dedos- es mi hermano.

-Son estúpidos, no te llevan a nada en la vi- no dejé que terminara porque le pegué una piña en el abdomen. Sí, lo que leyeron. Lo siento tanto, no puedo dejar que nadie diga que mis juegos son estúpidos, además ¡Estaba loco! Se quería "ponchar" a su HERMANA.

Miré con el rabillo de mi ojo hasta dónde está Lena. Pensé que estaría enfurecida o preocupada, pero, en lo contrario, estaba tapando con su vaso una sonrisa, ¿le divertía esto? Bueno, sí, la situación es divertida.

-¡Idiota! –sentí a dos chicos más detrás de mí, volteé. Mierda. Eran de la misma contextura muscular que Viktor.

-Hola… -saludé, inofensivamente.

-¿Qué haces? –me uno de los dos, era rubio, el otro pelinaranja.

-Eh, nada, terminando mi gaseosa, asi que si me permiten –intenté escaparme pero uno me agarró del hombro, me volteó y me pegó en la mandíbula. Caí al piso.

-¡Armin! –gritó Lena y se acercó a mí. Se agachó a mi lado. -¿Estás bien? –la miré y le puse cara de "¿te parece que estoy bien?"

-Pensé que viniste solo –Viktor se había parado y estaba mirando a su hermana.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? Papá piensa que estas estudiando para dar tu examen.

-Lena, Lena, Lena…. Ya nos conocemos hace mucho y los dos sabemos bien que yo no estudio. -La gente de nuestro alrededor se nos quedó observando. Los chicos, amigos del azabache, miraron y le susurraron algo que no pude oír. Él asintió y se agachó a mi lado. -¿Te parece terminar esto en un lugar más tranquilo?

-¡Viktor! –dijo Lena.

-Le hablo a tu noviecito.

Asentí. Me paré como pude. Lena me agarró el brazo, yo negué, aunque sabía que igual me acompañaría, era imposible decirle que no. Caminamos con los tres chicos que parecían tótems hasta no sé dónde.

**POV ALEXY.**

-¡ALEXYYYY! –Rosa corrió hacia mí, estaba tirado en un sillón hablando con chicos de mi misma orientación sexual.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

-¡Tú hermano! Se metió en una pelea, estaba tomando con Leight y golpeó a un chico y dos chicos a él y Lena corrió y…y…y…

-No digas más –me paré. –Chicos, si me permiten. –Ellos asintieron y corrí hasta la pista de baile donde se encontraba el pelirojo charlando "amigablemente" con una chica la cual no paraba de rechazarlo. –Castiel, te necesito.

-Oh, si es el hermano gay de Armin. –estaba sobrio, qué alegría. -¿Qué sucede?

-Armin, se metió en otra pelea y se está alejando con tres chicos más.

-Idiota… Lo van a matar. –se dirigió a la chica, la cual ya se estaba yendo, pero él la agarró del brazo y la vio vuelta. –Linda, nos veremos muy pronto.

-¡Por favor! –dijo fastidiada.

Nos alejamos con el pelirojo y Rosa. Nos dirigimos hasta el lugar donde deberían de estar y, efectivamente, allí estaban. ¿Lena? Pude distinguir una voz femenina que gritaba un nombre. Corrimos hasta el lugar. Armin estaba en el suelo (maldito imbécil), Lena paraba el brazo de un azabache y dos chicos más voltearon a vernos.

-No tardo mucho –Castiel se sacó la campera y se la tiró a mi albina amiga. –Llamen a Lys. –al ver que nos quedamos quietos nos grito -¡Ahora!

**FIN POV ALEXY**


	13. Chapter 13

Un amigo de Viktor que al parecer se llamaba "Plomo" (que irónico) me tiró de un solo golpe al piso. Lena gritó por aquello, se tiró a mi lado y me acarició la cabeza, sacándome los mechones de pelo del rostro.

-N-No es necesario –dije.

-¡Viktor, para! –le gritó a su hermano. El azabache solo respondió con una sonrisa.

-Qué bien que puedas ver esto, Lena, así podrás saber quién es el más fuerte. –respondió al pedido de la castaña.

-Viktor, por favor, los dos sabemos bien que tú no eres fuerte en nada. –seguía mirando mis ojos, no se dignaba a mirarlo.

-¿Y ahora tú eres la que está sacando sus garras, hermanita?

-¡Viktor, eres un idiota! –levantó su rostro para fulminarlo con su mirada. -¡Repetiste dos años y ¿ahora te haces el inteligente?! –oculté una sonrisa.

-¡Por favor Lena! –le hizo una señal a sus dos amigos y alejaron a la castaña de mí.

-¡Esto parece una mafia! –gritó mientras la arrastraban lejos de mí. Miré por el rabillo de mi ojo, pude distinguir a cierto pelirojo que se acercaba, pero le hice unas señas disimuladas para que no lo haga. Él me miró y asintió. Se escondió tras unas cajas, alejándose del peligro.

-Vamos a ver. –Viktor se arrodilló frente a mí y me levantó el rostro. –Pero que feo eres…

-Para que sepas, soy el más bonito de aquí –sonreí sarcásticamente. Hizo una mueca y me golpeó. –Qué dolor. –dije irónico… iba a morir si no me callaba de una vez.

-¡Ya cállate! –gritó el azabache –Te crees mucho porque vas a una escuela decente, ¿no? ¡Porque tienes todo lo que quieres con solo pedirlo! –me golpeó de nuevo. Parecía una broma, él también lo tiene todo…

-¡Viktor! –Parecía que Lena leía mis pensamientos -¡Somos familia, tú si quieres tienes todo lo que quieres, pero eres un CABEZA DURA! –los dos hombres la pararon. El azabache se acercó a ella, peligrosamente. –Le diré a papá sino me sueltas A-H-O-R-A.

-Qué miedo tengo. –miró de arriba abajo a Lena. Observé de nuevo a donde se encontraba el pelirojo, un victoriano estaba hablando con él.

-¡PLOMO! –grité, el rubio se dio la vuelta y me miró con una cara de asombro y desprecio. -¿y si mejor me ayudas a pararme?

-¿Por qué? –su voz era grave y imponía respeto.

-Porque… ¿el piso está frío?

-Te lo aguantas –respondió. Suspiré e intente pararme por mí mismo. Lo logré, no fue tan difícil. Me acerqué a Viktor y le toqué el hombro, él se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué? –me miró de arriba abajo.

-Toma esto, tarado –le pegué una piña, tirándolo al suelo. Me sentí muy bien conmigo mismo, parecía ya todo un asesino. Tal vez hoy era mi día de suerte, tenía que tirar la ruleta en el Gran Fantasia, tal vez gane algo. Lena me miró, sonriendo. El chico rubio me agarró y me tiró al suelo, hice un ruido muy raro al caer: sobé mi bolsillo, adentro estaba mi anterior teléfono.

Plomo se puso adelante mío, debía ver para arriba para poder verlo a su rostro. Comenzó a patearme sucesivas veces. Lena gritó. Al instante apareció el victoriano y el pelirojo a parar todo aquello.

-¡Calmaos! –gritó Castiel. –Sueltala, pedazo de mierda.

-¡Mi héroe! –grité cuando Plomo dejó de golpearme, me dolía todo el abdomen, ese hijo de su mamá debía de tener la punta del zapato con alguna especie de metal. Por suerte no me había golpeado más de dos o tres veces.

-Señores, les pedimos cortésmente que se alejen y se vayan –Lysandro se acercó al rubio. Este volteó a ver a Viktor y al otro, estos dos negaron.

-¿Qué te haces el "buenito" niño? Ya te puedes ir a buscar a tu madre –el castaño el cual desconocía su nombre le respondió a Lys

-Nosotros se lo dijimos, caballeros. –el albino miró a Castiel y este asintió. Lys se acercó al castaño y le proporcionó una patada en una de sus rodillas, asiendo que se arrodille a él y luego lo golpeó en el rostro pero él no se quedó atrás: agarró las rodillas del victoriano y lo tiró al suelo con él.

Mientras, el pelirojo agarró a Plomo de la remera y lo tiró al suelo. El rubio, que bien sabía lo que hacía, se levantó con mucha elegancia en cuestión de segundos, y agarró a Castiel de su pelo tirandolo para atrás. Los dos cayeron al suelo, el rubio arriba de mi amigo, el último mencionado (el pelirojo) lo golpeó en la rodilla en sus partes "nobles" haciendo que se retorciera del dolor, pero controló la situación un segundo y, mientras Castiel se paraba, lo pisó en una de sus rodillas, impidiendo su movimiento.

Miré a Viktor, estaba discutiendo con Lena. Ella estaba histérica. Me paré con todas mis fuerzas y me acerqué a ellos. Agarré a Viktor del hombro y lo empujé.

-¿Y ahora que quieres? –le dije, tranquilamente. Me puse junto a Lena.

-Aléjate de ella. –me miró, sus ojos estaban hechos fuego.

-Entiéndelo, es tu hermana y… bueno, ella me ama a mí. –Lena sonrió por aquello. Se cruzó de brazos. Viktor apretó sus dedos contra la palma de su mano, formando un puño.

-¡Te he dicho que te alejes! –lanzó su mejilla contra mí, pero me agaché rápidamente. Ese golpe, cayó sobre Lena. Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas. Nos quedamos, los dos, en total silencio. Su cabello cubría su rostro, todavía se podía escuchar los insultos de los demás chicos que seguían peliando.

-¿Lena? –dije suavemente. Ella estaba de rodillas.

-¿¡Todavía no aprendes!? Déjala, está acostumbrada, nosotros dos –me señaló y luego a él mismo –tenemos unos asuntos sin resolver.

Me agarró del cuello de mi camisa y cerré los ojos, pero nada vino. Abrí uno y luego otro, él estaba en el suelo, recostado, los demás miraban, con asombro a la chica que estaba a mi lado con una posición que vi en muchos juegos de lucha… ¿era de ataque? Sí, si mal no recuerdo. Miré al chico del suelo y luego a la que estaba a mi lado, una y otra vez.

Plomo que estaba arriba de mi amigo golpeándolo en el rostro, lo soltó y se fue corriendo. El castaño, que se encontraba inconciente en el piso… bueno, se quedó allí. Lysandro se estaba acomodando su camisa blanca.

-Se me arrugó la camisa… -se la estiró un poco y le quitó el polvo.

-Eres un idiota –Castiel suspiró. -¿Muy mal? –preguntó. El victoriano volteó para verlo y le sonrió. –Esto dolerá mañana.

-¿Lena, estás bien? –me acerqué a ella, que seguía en aquella posición: puños levantados, a la altura de su pecho, una pierna adelante y la otra atrás. Estaba como en una clase de "shock", pero al instante salió.

-Yo bien, ¿tú? –me acarició la cara con aquellas manos. Pude notar que tenía un líquido en ellas transparente. Sí, los que leen, era saliva, pero lo ignoré, ya que no quería arruinar aquel momento.

-Perfecto –asentí. Le acomodé un mechón de su pelo y le besé la frente. -¿Nos vamos?

-No… yo… -miró a su hermano y suspiró. –Es… familia. –dijo, no sonaba muy convencida, pero había entendido su punto de vista: no podía dejarlo.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –miré a los demás: Lysandro estaba viendo los moretones de Castiel.

-Tú, ellos, nada. Me encargo yo sola. –Si insistía, seguramente moriría: tenía aquella mirada fría que utilizó cuando nos "peleamos" por primera vez. Asentí y me acerqué a los chicos.

-¿Ayuda? –pregunté mirando al pelirojo que seguía en el suelo.

-Vendría bien. –contestó Lys. Agarré el brazo de Castiel pero al hacer fuerza me dio una fuerte pulsada en el abdomen. Me doblé un poco, me había olvidado de los golpes de Plomo. -¿Estás bien? –preguntó el albino mientras agarraba el otro brazo. Asentí y luché contra el dolor mientras íbamos hasta el coche de Lysandro.

Miré atrás mientras caminábamos: Lena estaba arrodillada, al lado de su hermano, lucía un poco preocupada pero su mirada reflejaba odio. Cuando Viktor despertara, ¿qué sucederá?

Llegamos hasta el coche del victoriano, abrimos las puertas y acostamos a Castiel en la parte trasera.

-¿Puedes ir a buscar a Kentin? –preguntó Lys. –Lo íbamos a llevar, pero dadas las circunstancias, si él quiere quedarse más tiempo deberá buscar a otro conductor.

Sin decir palabra alguna, me encaminé dentro de la casa de la tal Charlotte. Miré a todos lados, no distinguía al come-galletas. Estaba Rosaly, que miraba por la ventana en estado ausente. Mi hermano, en cambio, charlaba amigablemente con un chico que se vestía de colores muy peculiares.

Lo encontré, por fin, hablando cálidamente con una chica. Me acerqué a ellos, le di unos golpecitos a la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y me miró asombrado

-Lysandro se va, me mandaron a avisarte… puedes quedarte, si quieres, pero deberás buscar a otro que te lleve. –miró a la chica, y luego a mí. Suspiró.

-Lo siento Pressia, pero debo irme.

-No hay problema… -Kentin se dio la vuelta y nos dirigimos a la salida. Escuchamos una voz femenina del interior, nos dimos media vuelta y estaba la misma chica. -¡Esperen! –nos alcanzó, respiró hondo. -¿Me pueden dar un aventón? –se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía.

Kentin me miró y luego le sonrió a la chica.

-Claro, no va a haber ningún problema.

-¡Gracias!

Caminamos hasta la camioneta. No pude evitar echarle un vistazo a aquella chica: tez oscura, no tanto, sino de un color chocolate con leche. Cabellos marrones, lacios pero con algunas ondas en las puntas y ojos grandes y oscuros (no le llegaban ni a los talones en comparación a los de Lena). Tenía la nariz repignadita. No tenía delantera, pero si un lindo trasero… Espera, me he fijado en eso, estoy mal. Volví mi mirada al camino, ¿qué acababa de hacer? ¡Me fije en otra chica que no era MI chica!

-¡Lysandro, lo he encontrado! –grité cuando nos encontrábamos ya cerca.

Lys estaba ayudando a Castiel con sus lastimaduras. Se asomó, nos observo y luego habló.

-Hola, buenas tardes. –dijo al ver a la desconocida.

-Sí, preguntó si le podíamos dar un aventón. –comentó Kentin, la chica se limitó a asentir. Lysandro dejó que Castiel se asomase, el rostro de la mujer y el de Castiel cambiaron radicalmente: el pelirojo puso aquella sonrisa "arrogante"

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, miren que tenemos aquí.

-¿¡Tú de nuevo!? –miró al castaño. –Mejor me voy caminando, prefiero que me roben.

-No, no, Pressia –dijo seductoramente el pelirojo. Se sentó dentro de la camioneta y palmó un lugar a su lado. –Hay lugar de sobra y no nos molesta, ¿no es cierto chicos? –yo y Lys nos limitamos a encogernos de hombro.

La chica que al parecer se llamaba "Pressia" suspiró y se sentó al lado del pelirojo. Yo me senté adelante y Kentin atrás. En el trayecto, Castiel decía algún comentario haciendo que la morena se enojara.

-Aquí está bien –dijo ella al llegar a la boca del subterráneo.

-¿No quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? Es peligroso estas horas –comentó Lysandro.

-No, yo puedo ir sola… esa era la idea.

-Bueno, entonces me bajo yo. –Castiel bajó y dejó bajar a Pressia.

-Eh, no… tú te subes –dijo la chica al ver que el colorado no subía al auto. Este cerró la puerta y golpeó dos veces el auto.

-No, yo me voy contigo. Me queda de paso.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Yo lo sé todo. Adiós, nos vemos. –nos dijo a mí y a mis compañeros. Comenzamos a acelerar, todavía se podía escuchar a ellos dos hablando. Ella le decía sobre sus heridas, él solamente suspiraba.

El albino me dejó en mi casa, luego se marchó. Entré, sigilosamente, pero al notar que no había nadie prendí el televisor, tiré mi abrigo sobre el sofá y me dirigí al baño. Me levanté la remera y miré el gran moretón que tenía. Lo toqué un poco, tuve que morder mi labio inferior.

-Esto dolerá. –dije para mí mismo. Agarré un poco de "Agua oxigenada" y me eché en las lastimaduras abiertas. Me divertía mucho ver como se formaban las burbujas con solo tocar mi sangre.

Lena… ¿qué estará haciendo ahora? No es que me preocupara mucho por ella, pero como la dejé… tuve que haber insistido más en no dejarla sola. Me limpie con una toalla húmeda la sangre seca. Decidí por mandarle un mensaje, abrí mi teléfono y comencé a tipear.

_Hola… ¿Todo okey?_

Enviar. Era corto, y con una pregunta que necesitaba que me respondiera. Al segundo, recibí su respuesta.

_¿Ya llegaste a tu casa? Yo estoy bien, ya estoy en mi cuarto, encerrada. Dejé a Viktor en un motel, no quería que mis padres lo vieran, estaba muy mal._

Leí y luego mandé otro texto.

_Yo ya llegué, me limpié las heridas y estoy como nuevo. _

Dejé mi teléfono sobre la mesita, pero vibró así que miré de nuevo la pantalla.

_Gracias._

No contesté. Se acosté en mi cama y me quedé observando el techo, ¿Por qué me enviaba aquello? Será por "gracias" de dejarla sola, creo. De no insistir mucho… ¿Seré muy pesado para ella? Tal vez debería de dejarle su espacio… no, nunca, ¡Ese hijo de puta del comerciante rubiecito me la robaría! Nunca lo permitiría, nunca. Yo soy Mario y ella Peach… entonces ese tal "Dake" (rubiecito) sería Browser. Sí, claramente, aquel rostro encaja perfectamente en ese personaje.

Agarré a mi pikachu y lo miré al rostro: siempre sonreía… Lo había comprado en una convención de hace más de dos años y todavía seguía limpio… creo. Lo olí un poco, no, huele mal: mi madre siempre lo metía al lavarropas cuando tenía oportunidad pero sin ella presente el peluche acumuló mucha mugre.

Se escucharon unos ruidos muy extraños en la puerta de casa. Golpe, golpe… ¿risas? Me paré y me asomé por la ventana. No pude distinguir nada así que fui hasta la puerta. Miré por el "agujerito" de la puerta. Mi hermano y… ¿¡ehh!? MI HERMANO SE ESTABA BESANDO CON OTRO HOMBRE… no, espera no es hombre… ¿¡UNA MUJER!? Me apoyé en la puerta y me tapé la boca… mi hermano homosexual estaba borracho, en la puerta de nuestra casa besando a una mujer, mujer. Miré de nuevo para ver si no me equivocada, sí, era mujer.

No los interrupiré. Me alejé, lentamente de la puerta y me fui a mi cuarto. Cerré los ojos pero luego recordé que él no tenía llaves. Me paré de nuevo, gruñendo y me dirigí a la puerta. La abrí, los dos me miraron.

-¿Pueden seguir adentro? Tú no tienes llave y no puedo dejarte afuera –se miraron entre ellos y rieron tontamente mientras entraban. –Quédense en el sillón. –los senté en el sofá de la sala y me fui, de nuevo, a mi cuarto. La diferencia: puse traba para que no entraran.

* * *

**Nota de Autora.**

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. La imaginación se tomó vacaciones de invierno y bueno, ahora regresó.

Como verán, apareció la "Sucrette" ganadora del concurso: Pressia Boggott  
No pondré la ficha ya que quiero que sea sorpresa la personalidad de esta sucrette.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
Dejen sus comentarios (/O-O)/


	14. Chapter 14

Desperté y miré mi reloj, todavía era muy temprano, pero no pude volver a dormirme. Era un sábado, todo el día. Me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta. Ignoré los ruidos provenientes de la cocina y fui al baño.

Salí y me dirigí al living. Mi hermano se encontraba semi-desnudo cubierto por una manta que usábamos para cubrir el sillón. Miré a mi alrededor y me encontré a una chica vistiéndose.

-Eh, hola –dije mientras caminaba a la cocina. Me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja y volteé. La chica se quedó observándome. Estaba a semi vestir, descalza. Me sonaba su rostro, creo que la conocía. -¿Nos conocemos?

-No, no… -su pelo azul estaba alborotado. -¡Ah sí! Tú me diste direcciones… ¿cómo era tu nombre? –preguntó.

-Link –respondí.

-Yo soy Laeti… -nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Mi hermano lo hizo bien? –pregunté. Me miró, avergonzada. Terminó de vestirse y se puso los tacones. Se arregló su cabello y suspiró.

-Estuvo… bien, creo. No me acuerdo de mucho. –Se acercó a mí y agarró la garra de jugo. -¿Te gustó la fiesta?

-No son mi estilo, pero acompañé a mi novia.

-Ah…así que tienes novia –levantó una ceja y me sonrió.

-Sí, se llama Lena.

-Espera… ¿es una chica de cabellos castaños?

-La mayoría de la gente tiene ese color de pelo –tomé un sorbo.

-Uhm… -pensó. -¿Tiene ojos turquesas y un tatuaje en el hombro?

-Sep, es esa. –asentí. -¿Quién eres tú?

-Fui compañera suya en la primaria y una parte de la secundaría…Ah, ya me la acuerdo, era una chica rara, ¿cómo consiguió un chico tan lindo?

-Eh, gracias. –tomé otro sorbo y la miré, estaba sonriendo y se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

-Me tengo que ir –dijo. Me pasó un dedo por el pecho. –Podemos vernos en algún momento, Link.

-Sí, claro Lore –respondí.

-Me gusta eso…

-¿Qué?

-Que me llames como otra persona, así es como más… travieso –al decir aquello me besó la mejilla y se fue. Esa chica estaba mal, la mayoría se enojaría si le olvidan o se equivocan de nombre.

Terminé mi bebida y miré a mi dormido hermano. Me le acerqué, me arrodillé y le soplé el oído. Él abrió de a poco los ojos y se quedó confundido.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Uhm… -asentí. –Te acostaste con una mujer

-¿Qué? –se levantó de a poco con los ojos semi cerrados. –Espera… ¿¡Qué!?

-Tu sexualidad está es juego….

-¿En juego qué? Armin, soy bisexual.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? –caí al suelo y él me miró divertido.-¿E-En serio?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Significa que miras a las mujeres igual que los varones…

-Eh, sí. –se sentó y miró su pecho. –Estoy desnudo.

-Sí, sí, la chica acaba de irse por la puerta –seguía procesando aquello. Alexy se paró y se encerró en el baño. Él era bisexual… es decir, le gustaba las mujeres y los varones… ¿estaba bien, no? Que chocante, primero me dijo que le gustaban con más pelos y luego… bueno, está bien, ¡ESTA BIEN, ARMIN! Él es tu hermano y si les gusta hasta los perros, está b-i-e-n.

-¿Qué tal? –se escuchó la cadena del baño y mi hermano salió.

-¿Qué tal, qué?

-La fiesta, te dejé solo cuando mandé a Lysandro… todo ese asunto de la pelea, era TÚ asunto.

-Oh, sí, gracias hermano. Me dieron un lindo golpe y la fiesta, espectacular, me encantó el callejón de al lado. –levantó una ceja. –Era sarcasmo. ¿Por qué esa chica?

-No me acuerdo, me pareció sexy así que… estaba borracho, ¿sí?

-Todo perdonado. –sonreí sarcásticamente y él se rascó la espalda

-¿Queda jugo?

-Sí, te dejé. –me levanté del suelo, fui hasta mi cuarto y me vestí (seguía en piyama).

Me apetecía salir a pasear un poco. Miré el reloj, ya eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Fui hasta el centro y entré a una tienda de comics. Cuando tenía alrededor de los trece, intenté seguir leerlos, pero nunca me atrajeron lo suficiente, aunque hasta hoy en día me quedo leyendo.

Salí luego de algunas horas, fui hasta KFC y pedí un balde de alitas con salsa barbacoa y unas papas. Aunque no parezca, soy de comer chatarra en grandes cantidades, soy como un barril sin fondo. Me senté en una mesa y comenzó a sonar mi ringtong.

-¿Hola? –contesté.

_-¡Armin! Soy Lena, quería saber en qué andabas…_

-Eh, nada aquí, comiendo pollo.

_-¿Pollo? –preguntó._

-Sí, pollo color marrón oscuro.

_-Qué rico. _

-¿Quieres venir?

_-¿Dónde? _

-Cerca, cerca, en el centro… KFC es dónde estoy

_-Ah, sí, sí. Voy en menos de lo que canta tu pollo._

-Sería medio raro que el pollo cantara.

_-Rico, rico… -rió. –Ya estoy saliendo._

-Adiós. –corté.

Dejé de comer para esperar a Lena, aunque no pude evitar "picotear" las papas fritas. Mi asiento estaba ágilmente ubicado con la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta. Pasaron aproximadamente veinte minutos y pude distinguir a Lena en la puerta. Se acercó a mí, estaba vestida con un short que llegaba más arriba de sus muslos con unas medias rejilla, una remera sin mangas suelta que dejaba ver, a los costados, su corpiño negro. El pelo lo tenía suelto

-Hola –dijo, se sentó a mi lado y me besó. -¿Todo bien? ¿Qué comes?

-Uhm… -miré dentro del balde. –Pollo.

-Interesante, iré a pedir.

-Te espero aquí.

-Eso espero. –sonrió.

Giré disimuladamente el rostro para ver como Lena pedía la comida y la esperaba. A mi alrededor había gente de toda clase: viejos, jóvenes, asiáticos, etc. Etc.

-¿Mirabas algo es particular? –se sentó a mi lado con un gran balde de muslos y una papas. –No te preocupes, la bebida es light, es que estoy a dieta. –la miré divertido. Parecia una broma: la flaca que tengo adelante mio come más que dos personas juntas… o más.

-¿Ese no es un balde para cuatro personas? –asomé mi cabeza para ver el interior del balde de cartón.

-Eso dicen –se encogió de hombros. –Soy de buen comer. _Bon apettite._

Agarró una servilleta y sacó, del interior del balde, un muslo. Comenzó a comerlo. La imité, pero en cambio había pedido "patitas" asi que me era más fácil comerlo. En ese momento de silencio disfrutando la comida, suena mi teléfono. Tragué rápido y miré la pantalla: nada más y nada menos que el pelirojo. Miré a Lena y ella asintió.

-¿Aló?

_**-**__Armin, ¿dónde estás? ¡Debo contarte algo! Me muero y debo decírtelo. _

-¿Ahora?

_-Cuanto más rápido mejor, creo que me sigue la muerte –se escuchó risas del parte del pelirojo._

_-_Estoy en el KFC… con Lena.

_-Ah… así que estoy interrumpiendo su cita –no contesté. –voy enseguida. –contó._

Suspiré, no se podía hacerle nada a Castiel: cuando algo tenía que hacerse, se hacía.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Lena, luego de tragar.

-No sé. –la miré. Sus ojos turquesas…. Las palabras de esa tal Laeti resonaron en mi cabeza ¿fueron compañeras del primario? Lena siempre tuvo problemas en la escuela, me había contado. –Una consulta. –me miró seria mientras tomaba un poco de su coca-cola. Tome aire y "escupí" aquellas palabras -¿Conoces a Laeti?

Se atragantó con su bebida y comenzó a toser.

-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? –me miró preocupada, con un poco de temor en los ojos -¿Está aquí? –comenzó a buscar a la peliazul con sus ojos.

-No, no. –suspiró y volteó a verme. –Estaba en mi casa, se acostó con mi hermano.

-¡¿Sabe dónde vives?! –Se paró de su silla. -¡Te me mudas enseguida! Iremos a empacar tus cosas, terminate todo. Mejor, comamoslo en el camino. –agarró el balde con sus manos. Contuve una sonrisa y la imité. Salimos del local.

-¿Por qué tanto problema?

-Ella… es malvada. –dijo.

-¿Malvada?

-Sí, como las brujas de las películas de Disney.

-¿Tanto?

-No, le falta el cuervo. (_n/a: ejemplo de Maléfica de "La bella durmiente") _–sobó su estómago –me dieron nauceas.

-Espera un segundo –me puse enfrente suyo para frenarle el paso –Dime.

-¿En este momento? –asentí. -¿En este mismísimo instante? –volví a asentir. –Lo siento caballero, pero no.

-Ah… ¿por qué? –rodó los ojos.

-Porque no me siento preparada para aquello. –Siguió caminando. -¿No habías arreglado con Castiel? ¡Adios! –me dejó solo en la esquina de la cuadra. Ella, no miró atrás, sino que comía su pollo tranquilamente.

Volví al local para encontrarme con el pelirojo. Me quedaban tres patas, las terminé y tiré el balde. En eso, él aparece.

-¿Y Lena? –negué con la cabeza.

-Se fue. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ven, vamos al parque y te cuento.

-Okey…

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el mencionado parque. Compramos dos bebidas y nos sentamos en una banca.

-Bueno, me fui con una chica, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí, por el metro… ¿y?

-Bueno se llama Pressia –ya lo sabía pero no lo interrumpí. –La acompañé a su casa. –levanté ambas cejas. -¡y me cerró la puerta en la cara!

-¡WOW! –me hice el sorprendido, pero luego me puse serio -¿y?

-Nunca había pasado, siempre me invitan y hacemos ese tipo de cosas que tu no conoces. –lo miré, levantando una ceja. –Me divierte esa chica…

-¿Te la quedarás por un rato con ella? –aplaudí divertido.

-Eres bobo… -me golpeó la nuca. –Si, por un tiempito. –se quedó pensativo. -¿Cómo van las cosas con Lena?

-Normal… creo. –hice una mueca y continué. –Ella… está intentando abrirse conmigo.

-¿De piernas? –comenzó a reír de una forma exagerada. Yo, en cambio, continué serio. –Okey… basta de bromas.

-¿Ya?

-Ya, ya, continúa.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, estoy listo.

-Es linda e inteligente. Su familia es… un poco peculiar, conociste a su hermano.

-Sí, un tipo tonto.

-Bueno…. Creo que la quiero… mucho

-¿tontorrón, que estás diciendo?

-Más que a mi… psp.

-¿Eh?

-En tu lenguaje, la quiero más que a tu guitarra.

-¿¡Amabas a mi guitarra?!

-Tarado, no, es como que tu quieras más a alguien que a tu guitarra.

-¡Ja! Eso es imposible. Ella es perfecta con la perfecta cantidad de curvas.

Rodé los ojos y bebí un sorbo de mi bebida. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, una pareja de jóvenes (nuestra misma edad) estaban muy cariñosos en el pasto.

-Qué bobería –dijo Castiel -¿quién hace esas cosas en el pasto? –contuve una sonrisa y un comentario. Se dio cuenta de mi reacción. -¿En serio? Ya he perdido a mi amigo.

-Pelirojo –se escuchó. Volteamos los dos y ahí estaba Pressia. -¿Qué haces por aquí tortolitos?

-¿Eh? –dije.

-Mira, mira, ¿ahora me estas siguiendo o qué? –se levantó de la banca y se enfrentó a la chica, con aquella sonrisa arrogante que él tiene.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Aunque intente no verte, tu pelo es como un gran foco de luz.

-¿y tu eres una mosquita?

-¿Qué? Repite lo que dijiste y te mueres

-Mosquit- pero antes de que terminara, Pressia le golpeó la cabeza. -¿¡Qué te pasa!?

-Te dije que no lo hagas.

-Bueeno, yo me voy –me paré de la banca y me alejé de ellos. Son como dos niños enamorados: molestos.

Llegué a mi casa y me senté en la silla del escritorio. Agarré mi cuaderno de trabajos y mi lápiz. Me dispuse a dibujar algo. Vi algunos tutoriales de cómo hacer ojos al estilo anime y comencé a hacer algunos garabatos. En ese instante, cuando mi dibujo iba tomando forma, entra Alexy.

-Eh, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace un rato –mordí la punta de mi lápiz.

-¿Y eso? –mi hermano se acercó y se quedó mirando la hoja. Me alejé un poco para que pudiera visualizar mejor el dibujo

-¿Qué te parece?

-Emm ¿una semilla?

-¿En serio? ¿Una semilla? ¿Cuándo crees tú que yo dibujaría una semilla?

-Eres un chico especial, Armin, se puede esperar cualquier cosa de ti

-¿Especial?

-Hermano, te "exitabas" –hizo las comillas con sus dedos- con dibujitos.

-¡O-Oye!

Comenzó a reír y se fue del cuarto. Solo quería molestarme, y lo logró.


End file.
